


Tenke sjæl og mene

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: Ingen er så dum at de kjører bil på ustrødde skogsveier dagen etter det går fra full vinter til tre plussgrader. Ingen. Bortsett fra Even, som har lovet mamma at han skal komme hjem i dag og dermed ikke har noe valg.Even er 25 år og ferdig utdannet og skal ut i ny jobb. Det siste han har tid til er å møte en råkjørende pappagutt i altfor dyr bil. Men kanskje ting ikke er helt som Even forestiller seg? Kanskje det er mer ved pappagutten enn han har lyst til å innrømme?





	1. Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Da er jeg endelig tilbake med ny historie. Det tok lang tid før inspirasjonen traff meg etter at jeg fullførte Barteby, og jeg har skrevet og slettet en god del som rett og slett ikke var bra nok. 
> 
> Men nå er jeg ganske sikker på at jeg har noe som tåler publisering, dere får en liten smakebit nå og så kommer mer litt sporadisk utover mai måned.

«Er du helt sikker på at du skal kjøre nå?» Even kan omtrent høre skepsisen i stemmen til Elias der han står og ser ut av vinduet. Han er litt usikker på nøyaktig hva det er Elias ser på, for klokken er litt over fire på ettermiddagen og solen har for lengst gått ned under horisonten og desembermørket har lagt seg tungt over grantrærne utenfor hytta. I løpet av natten har det kommet det et væromslag seilende inn over landet. Temperaturen har steget til rundt tre plussgrader og det om i går var et winter wonderland med tung snø på trærne er i dag blitt til et vått mareritt, med veier som minner med om en skøytebane enn noe som helst annet og den tette skog kan gjøre noen og hver mørkredd. Hytta de har fått låne ligger dypt inne i den tjukkeste skogen, nærmeste hyttenabo er ikke langt unna, men er umulig å se på grunn av skog, skog og litt mer skog. Norefjell hadde utleier sagt, men unnlatt å fortelle at skulle de i alpinbakken måtte de kjøre 15 km, for nøkkelen de trenger for å kunne ta snarveien var ikke å finne noe sted i hytta. 

Even stiller seg ved siden av Elias og kikker ut, det er virkelig et mistrøstig syn og det er ikke spesielt hyggelig å tenke på at han skal ut i dette været. «Jeg har ikke noe valg. Jeg lovte mamma at jeg skulle komme hjem senest i dag, og hvis jeg ikke kommer så blir hun skuffet og det orker jeg ikke deale med nå.» Han sukker tungt, for han vet like godt som Elias at det er en elendig ide å skulle ut å kjøre nå. Fem kilometer på svingete, glatte veier før han treffer hovedveien er ikke et drømmescenarie, tvert om, det er vel det nærmeste man kommer et levende mareritt, men han krysser fingre for at om han tar det rolig og forsiktig så vil det gå greit. 

«Men hun vil vel forstå det om du forklarer hvorfor du ikke kommer hjem i dag? Hun er ikke helt urimelig heller?» Mikael blander seg inn i samtalen, han har sittet sammen med resten av gutta i den bittelille stua og spilt enda en runde med TP, men har ikke vært konsentrert nok til å ikke plukke opp samtalen som foregår på kjøkkenet, som i prinsippet bare er andre delen av stua, rommet er delt opp av en diger peis midt i rommet, stua på ene siden og kjøkkenet på andre. En peis de kjapt fant ut var helt ubrukelig til annet enn å grille marshmallows i, men til det var den perfekt. 

Han snur seg mot gutta i stua. «Joa, men det er forskjell på å forstå og å forstå. Teoretisk vil hun forstå det, men emosjonelt vil hun ikke la det slippe resten av helgen, og om det er noe jeg ikke vil så er det ha det at hun er skuffet hengende over meg siste helgen i året. Spesielt med tanke på at jeg flytter rett etter nyttår.» Han trekker på skuldrene og smiler et skjevt, litt oppgitt smil. Han vet at gutta mener det godt, og han vet at mamma mener det godt, men akkurat nå trenger han ikke guttas medlidenhet eller mammas overbærenhet, men det er nå det han har og det han får. Det er ikke så mye å gjøre med det. 

«Dessuten, jeg har splitter nye vinterdekk på bilen og firhjulsdrift, tryggere enn det blir det ikke.» Bilen har han arvet etter foreldrene, det er en gammel SUV, som er kjørt altfor mange kilometer og som har en farge som han er sikker på at designeren som kom opp med hadde funnet på bare på kødd og så var det noen i ledelsen som syntes den var så fin at den bare måtte de ha som signaturfarge. Bilforhandleren hadde sagt at den var blå metallic, men cyan metallic er vel vesentlig nærmere sannheten. Pent er det i hvert fall ikke, men bilen er stødig og god, og er en drøm å kjøre på dårlige vinterveier. Og han fikk den gratis, og hvem sier vel nei til en gratis bil, liksom?

Han og gutta dro opp til hytta andre juledag, etter den tradisjonelle julefeiringen hjemme hos foreldrene og det store, uunngåelige førstedagsselskapet med hele slekta til faren, hvor alt som kunne krype og gå av tanter, onkler, besteforeldre, fettere og kusiner hadde kommet og han hadde svart på de samme spørsmålene like mange ganger som det var gjester på festen. «Hvordan går det med deg?» (Jo takk, det går bra med meg.) «Glad for å være ferdig med studiene?» (Ja, det er veldig deilig.) «Klar for å flytte?» (Ja, tror det. Blir spennende med nytt sted.) 

Å komme opp på hytta hadde vært som å komme hjem etter å ha vært på konsert i Telenor Arena, minus suset i ørene, fordi støynivået i selskapet var tross alt ikke så høyt at han risikerte skade på hørselen, de er høylytte, men ikke så høylytte. Hytta ligger så avsidesliggende til at det knapt nok er dekning på telefonen, og ingen av dem har sett snurten til noe 4G. Mutta har klart å få edge-dekning ved å stå i ytterdøren, men måtte gi seg etter at resten av gjengen hadde klaget på at det ble for kaldt. Det eneste de har hatt å underholde seg med er filmene som Even hadde hatt vett nok til å ta med og uendelige runder med TP og Risk, som var de to eneste spillene der oppe. Bedre romjul er det lenge siden han hadde hatt. 

Han heiser sekken opp på skulderen igjen, og gjør seg klar til å gå ut i gangen for å få på seg vintersko. Han har ikke lyst til å forlate gjengen, heldiggrisene skal bli her oppe til over nyttår. Men mamma har insistert på å få noen uforstyrrede dager sammen før han flytter i ny leilighet og begynner i ny jobb. Et helt nytt kapittel i livet, etter noen år som har krevd av både ham og foreldrene. 

Han gir gutta en siste klem før han knyter vinterskoene, hekter bilnøkkelen ned fra kroken på veggen og tar et forsiktig steg uten for døren. To skritt til og han har fått kjenne på hvor glatt det er, selv om han er forsiktig når han går så er det rett før han deiser rett på rygg, et lite forvarsel om hvor glatt det kommer til å være på veien. Et forsiktig bip-bip fra bilen indikerer at den er åpen, og han slenger baggen i baksetet, setter seg inn i førersetet og legger telefonen forsiktig fra seg i koppholderen ved girspaken. Han banner litt inni seg nok en gang for at han glemte å ta med termokopp, da kunne han i det minste ha nytt en god kopp kaffe på vei hjem, men trøster seg med at han kan stikke innom første og beste bensinstasjon og kjøpe seg en kaffe til hjemturen, bare han overlever fem glatte, svingete kilometer først. 

Den første kilometeren går greit, han kjører så sakte at det er så vidt bilen beveger seg fremover, og han har ikke måttet trykke på bremsene en eneste gang til nå, lar motstanden fra motoren være brems nok. Så lenge han klarer å holde det sånn som dette så skal det gå fint, selv om pulsen er skyhøy og adrenalinnivået tilsvarende. I det han tenker tanken ferdig ser han lysene fra en annen bil i bakspeilet, og han rekker ikke tenke så mye før bilen er så nærme at den nesten er i støtfangeren på ham. Føreren av den andre bilen vet enten ikke hvor glatt det er eller så gir han, for Even er sikker på at det er en han, blankt pokker i hvor glatt det er. 

De snirkler seg igjennom et par svinger til, og Even forstår fort at han ikke kommer til å orke å ha den bilen bak seg resten av veien ned, så han begynner å se seg om etter nærmeste sted å slippe forbi. Han banner litt inni seg, han skulle ønske han hadde vært litt mer kjent eller fulgt litt bedre med på veien da han var på butikken og handlet dagen i forveien, da hadde ikke hver sving og hver bump i veien kommet som en like stor overraskelse hver gang. 

Endelig kommer han til en avkjøring, og han setter på blinklyset og kjører inn til siden og slipper den aggressive fyren forbi. I det han passerer ser Even at det er en diger, feit Audi og han tenker i sitt stille sinn at det garantert er godt voksen fyr med mer penger enn forstand bak rattet. Han blir stående i ro en liten stund, må få ned adrenalinnivået i kroppen og bort skjelvingen i knærne, han har ikke hatt overskudd til å kjenne etter hvor stressa bilen bak har gjort ham, men nå må han ta noen dype pust før han forsiktig setter bilen i første gir og kjører videre, forsiktig, forsiktig. 

Forhåpentligvis er dette den eneste bilen han kommer til å møte på før han er nede på det han krysser fingre for er mindre isete vei. Han sjekker kartet på navigasjonen og ser at det er knappe tre kilometer igjen, og de verste svingene er allerede unnagjort. Dette kommer til å gå fint, han kommer til å komme hjem i kveld. 

Han fortsetter i det samme snegletempoet sitt, han har det ikke travelt. Det er helt stille i bilen, det var noe han hadde lært da han tok lappen, at om han virkelig trengte å konsentrere seg om kjøringen burde musikken være avskrudd, og det eneste han hører er lyden av dekkene som slurer på isen. Bambi hadde bedre feste enn det han har nå. 

En halv kilometer før han er nede ser han et par baklys på en bil som ser ut til å kjøre enda saktere enn ham, og han sakker farten ned ytterligere. Heldigvis har veien nesten helt flatet ut og det er ikke noe problem å stoppe helt opp da det viser seg at bilen foran står helt i ro. Helt i ro i grøfta, faktisk. Selvsagt er det Audien som freste forbi ham tidligere, han rekker å tenke noen tanker om at som man reder ligger man og man høster det man sår. Han går forsiktig ut av bilen, og går bort for å sjekke om det har gått bra med sjåføren. 

Overraskelsen er stor når han ser at det slettes ikke er en førti-feit-og-ferdig-sjåfør, tvert imot er det en fyr på hans egen alder, kanskje til og med litt yngre. Og så langt unna feit-og-ferdig som det går an å komme, fy faen han er kjekk.


	2. Står med kursiv

Fyren sitter med telefonen presset hard mot øret når Even kommer bort for å sjekke ståa, og han kikker opp på Even og gir ham et tegn med hånda for å indikere at han snart er ferdig. Even klarer ikke la være å himle med øynene for seg selv, for en arrogant fyr, bare avfeie ham sånn. Han vurderer å gå tilbake til bilen og kjøre videre, hjelpen hans er garantert ikke nødvendig her, men i det han skal til å snu seg tilbake til egen bil så hører han stemmen til fyren mye klarere og han ser at vinduet er rullet ned, og brudd av samtalen som pågår siver ut. Det snakkes om leiebiler og tauebiler, og stemmen til fyren blir høyere og gestikuleringen mer uttalt. Even benytter anledningen til å kikke litt på bilen, og det er ikke sjans i havet at den kommer til å være kjørbar selv om han får hjelp til å komme seg opp på veien. Ene siden av fronten har fått en skikkelig smell, og høyre fremre hjul står vinkelrett ut, mens venstre hjul peker rett frem. Det kan bli en heftig verkstedregning dette, og Even er glad det ikke er han som skal betale. 

Det blir stille fra bilen, og idet Even snur seg kaster fyren telefonen fra seg i passasjersetet med en kraft som ville fått telefonen til å knuse om setet var hakket hardere, og han stønner høyt og legger ansiktet i hendene.

«Går det greit, eller?» Even kikker forsiktig på ham, usikker på om det er helt trygt å ta kontakt, fyren virker nesten litt ustabil. Det slår Even at han kanskje har drukket, og det er derfor han kjørte som en tulling ned bakkene, men han kan ikke lukte noe alkohol av bilen i hvert fall. Kanskje dop da, og ikke alkohol. For noe må det være, denne oppførselen er jo ikke normal. 

«Jada, går helt strålende dette. Bilen min står godt plassert i en grøft, takket være noen som åpenbart ikke har gjort den jobben med å strø veien som vi betaler i dyre dommer for. Og nå nekter forsikringsselskapet mitt å dekke tauing av bil lenger enn til nærmeste verksted og de kan ikke fikse leiebil til meg før i morgen, selv om jeg har superduperdekning som lover leiebil levert på stedet. Så joda, helt fantastisk, kunne ikke hatt det bedre.» Sarkasmen drypper av stemmen hans og Even klarer så vidt å la være å smile, men antar at et smil ville gjort vondt verre i denne situasjonen. 

Han biter i seg en kommentar om at man selv er pliktig til å kjøre etter forholdene og at han kun har seg selv å takke for situasjonen han har havnet i, men noe sier ham at det ikke ville vært taktisk klokt akkurat her og nå. «Er den langt unna?»

Fyren kikker på ham som om han hadde snakket gresk til ham. «Om hva da er langt unna?»

Even begynner å revurdere om fyren er full, eller kanskje han bare er litt mindre smart. Men han tar på seg sin mest pedagogiske tone og prøver igjen. «Er tauebilen langt unna?» 

«De sa ti minutter, noe som sikkert betyr tjue.» Fyren drar fingrene igjennom håret for sikkert syvende gang i løpet de få minuttene som har fått siden han rullet ned vinduet. Even gjetter på at det er en vane han har når han er sur eller irritert. 

Han prøver på nytt å få noe fornuftig ut av fyren. «Hvor bor du?» 

«Hvor jeg bor? Hva har det med saken å gjøre?» Han setter opp et ansiktsuttrykk som bærer preg av at han synes det Even sier gir absolutt null mening. Furen mellom øyenbrynene er dyp, øynene smale og munnen snurpet sammen, og han burde ikke se så bra ut som han gjør. 

«Jeg skal til Oslo, tenkte kanskje du ville sitte på om du skal i samme retning. Så kan du deale med forsikringsselskap og leiebil i morgen eller noe?» Even kan ikke tro at han tilbyr seg å kjøre fyren hjem, det siste han har lyst til nå er å ha en bakfull, sur og bortskjemt pappagutt i bilen hele veien hjem, men han er oppdratt til å være hjelpsom, og i dette tilfellet vinner oppdragelse over det intense ønsket om å være i fred i bilen hjem. 

«Serr? Mener du det?» Lettelsen står skrevet over hele ansiktet til pappagutten og Even er tilbake til å tenke at han er pen og ikke bare irriterende, og det er første gang Even føler et snev av sympati. «Jeg skal til Oslo jeg også. Bor på Bjølsen, men så lenge jeg kommer meg i nærheten av et buss- eller t-banestopp så går det fint.»

«Det er ikke noe stress, blir hyggelig med litt selskap på vei hjem,» sier han med en tilgjort letthet i stemmen. Han er imponert over seg selv hvor lett det er å lyve, det blir jo ikke hyggelig med selskap på vei hjem. Det kan bli noen lange timer i bil. Har han skikkelig uflaks så er det kø hele veien fra før rundkjøringen ved Hønefoss og til forbi Sandvika. Men har han først tilbudt seg så kan han ikke gå tilbake på det. 

«Det ville vært helt fantastisk. Men orker du vente til tauebilen har vært her, jeg har ikke lyst å la bilen stå igjen her og bare dra.» Fyren virker med ett usikker, og Even kjenner på et snev av sympati. Det kan jo umulig være artig å krasje en bil som garantert er farens sånn at den må på verksted for sikkert en del penger. 

«Seff, null stress. Du kan flytte bagasjen din over i min bil mens vi venter?» 

De neste minuttene går med til å leke mer Bambi på isen mens de tømmer bilen til fyren for bagasje, han har visst vært på fjellet en stund for det er både koffert, sekk og et par poser med matvarer og en blå ikeapose med noe som ser ut til å være uåpnede julegaver. Even stusser litt på det siste. Pappagutten peker på kiwiposene og mumler noe om at faren hadde insistert på å sende med ham mat hjem, redd for at sønnen skulle sulte uten. «Han tror visst ikke at jeg kan passe på meg selv, glemmer helt at jeg har gjort det i mange år.»

«Kjenner følelsen. Eneste grunnen til at jeg er her nå er at mamma insisterte på at jeg skulle komme hjem i dag. Var ikke mulig å vente til veiene var litt mer kjørbare enn de er nå.» I det han sier det kommer det en diger tauebil, og de får det travelt med holde seg unna sånn at han får gjort jobben sin. Sjåføren er åpenbart ikke imponert over bilens tilstand, og kommer med ene kommentaren etter den andre om at man må tilpasse farten etter forholdene og pappagutten blir bare mer og mer irritert og kort i svarene, ikke spesielt fornøyd med den berettigede kritikken. Etter mye om og men er bilen endelig sikret på lasteplanet og nødvendige papirer er fylt ut og de kan sette seg inn i bilen til Even og snirkle seg forsiktig ned til riksveien.

Det er taust i bilen, Even konsentrerer seg om å ikke kjøre av veien og fyren stirrer taust ut vinduet. Dessverre er ikke kjøreforholdene noe særlig bedre når de kommer på hovedveien, det er tidvis veldig glatt og han er glad det er få biler på veien. Glatta slipper heldigvis opp når de kommer til broen før Noresund, og han kjenner at stresset er i ferd med å forlate kroppen og hendene tviholder ikke like mye på rattet som før. 

I det han ser Cirkle K ved rundkjøringen kommer han på løftet han gav til seg selv om å kjøpe en kopp kaffe å ha på veien hjem og svinger inn foran bensinstasjonen. «Må ha litt kaffe, vil du også ha?» sier han i det han er på vei ut av bilen. Fyren ser på ham med et forvirret blikk, som om han ikke helt har fått med seg at de har stoppet, men han er kjapp til å følge etter Even inn. De ordner seg hver sin kopp kaffe i stillhet, og fyren plukker med seg en fempakning med hveteboller, og insisterer å betale for Evens kaffe også, og Even prøver ikke å nekte. Det er det minste fyren kan gjøre, tenker han tilfreds med seg selv. 

På vei inn i bilen kommer han på at det sikkert kunne vært en ide å faktisk hilse på fyren, han kan ikke gå rundt og kalle ham «pappagutten» resten av turen. «Det er Even, forresten. Jeg heter Even,» sier han i det han setter seg ned i førersetet. 

Han får et nikk og et kort «Isak» i retur. Even tenker for hundrede gang denne turen at det kommer til å bli en lang tur om pappagutten, Isak, skal fortsette å være så sur resten av turen. 

«Bilen har dessverre ikke DAB, så vi får ikke hørt på radio.» Han nikker mot midtkonsollen, som for å understreke den manglende underholdningen i bilen. Isak bare nikker. «Men hvis du vil kan du koble opp telefonen din til anlegget, det er en ledning under der,» sier han og peker på midtarmlenet foran. «Du har sikkert noe musikk på telefonen din, har du ikke?» 

Isak sier fortsatt ingenting, men fomler frem telefonen og kobler den til, og like etter durer den ene rap-låta etter den andre gjennom høyttalerne. Even drar kjensel på Nas, Kanye, NWA og et par andre han ikke har hørt før. Fyren er åpenbart glad i rap og hiphop. 

Og Even er ikke verre enn at han griper halmstrået som dukker opp foran øynene. «Du har god musikksmak, ass.» Isak snur seg mot Even og gir et kort nikk tilbake men sier ikke et kvekk, og rett etter vender bakhodet hans nok en gang mot Even. Even gjør sitt ytterste for at sukket som unnslipper leppene ikke er hørbart, men han feiler katastrofalt og han kan se at kjeven til Isak strammer seg om mulig enda mer. 

De er noen få kilometer fra rundkjøringen ved Hønefoss, der rv.7 møter E16, og han halvveis forventer å møte køen, men selv om trafikken er tettere enn vanlig går det fortsatt i fartsgrensen, og han håper det betyr at de slipper unna køen som kan gjøre at turen tar dobbelt så lang tid mot Sandvika. Uten kø er det bare en time til og han kan droppe av Isak. En time i kvelende stillhet med en fyr som nekter å anerkjenne at han er i en bil med en som faktisk gjør ham en tjeneste. Even kjenner at han holder på å bli skikkelig sint, og han må tvinge seg selv til å slippe det harde grepet han har om rattet og ta et par skikkelig dype pust. 

De har passert Sundvollen og begynner å nærme seg Sollihøgda før han hører andre lyder i bilen enn musikken fra Isaks telefon. Trafikken er tett og han har vært så konsentrert om kjøringen at han ikke har merket at Isak har funnet frem posen med boller, åpnet den og rekker den mot Even. Han er strengt tatt ikke sulten, og hveteboller fra en bensinstasjon er ikke hans definisjon av mat, men han tar det som et tegn på en bokstavelig talt utstrakt hånd med en takk og et nikk. 

«Mye trafikk i dag,» kommer det fra Isak, og Even nikker litt distrahert. «Jeg hadde trodd det skulle vært verre, med tanke på at det er romjul og nærmer seg nyttår, men det ser ut til at flertallet av hyttefolket velger å bli værende på fjellet.»

«Har du sett værmeldingen, eller?» kommer det fra Isak mellom bollespisingen. «Det skal være plussgrader og regn på nyttår, kjip nyttårsfeiring, uansett hvor man er da, ass.» 

Even har ikke tenkt så mye på nyttårsfeiringen, og i hvert fall ikke på hvilket vær det skal være. Han har uansett tenkt å være inne, og da kan det hagle for alt han bryr seg. «Mhm, regnvær på nyttårsaften.» Isak svarer ikke på det, men bare fortsetter å stirre ut av sidevinduet på bilen, bakhodet sitt mot Even. Han kikker bort nå og da, legger merke til håret som krøller seg forsiktig i nakken til Isak. Myke krøller, i motsetning til det harde skallet som preger resten av fyren. Han lurer på hva han tenker på, der han sitter taust. Kanskje han er like lei av å være i denne bilen som det han selv er? 

Det har vært taust i bilen siden nyttårskommentaren fra Isak. Even har prøvd å komme på ting han kan spørre om, men hver gang har spørsmålet druknet i hans egen usikkerhet før det kommer så langt som til å bli uttalt. «Kommer foreldrene dine til å bli sure når de hører du har krasjet bilen?» Han innser i det samme som han sier det at også dette spørsmålet burde blitt værende usagt, for Isak bare ser på ham med et misfornøyd blikk, irritasjonen understreket av en dyp rynke i pannen.

«Hvorfor skulle pappa bry seg om det?» Stemmen går opp på slutten, som om Even stiller det mest idiotiske spørsmålet som kunne vært stilt. 

«Nei, jeg vet ikke? Blir han ikke sur når bilen hans blir stående på verksted i flere uker?» Even vet med sikkerhet at foreldrene hans hadde vært dritsure om han hadde ødelagt bilen deres, og i hvert fall om de hadde fått vite at det var på grunn av uvøren kjøring på altfor glatte veier. 

«Det er ikke pappa sin bil, det er min. Han har ingenting med den bilen å gjøre, han har sin egen bil.» Det blir sagt så bestemt og avvisende at selv en idiot uten sosiale antenner ville forstått at dette ikke er et tema Isak er glad i å diskutere, og Even lar det ligge. Det til tross for at han har vondt for å se for seg hvordan noen på hans alder kan ha råd til en sånn bil. Han vet ikke så mye om biler, men selv han kunne se at den bilen der kostet mye mer en det en gjennomsnittlig noe-og-tjueåring har råd til på egenhånd. 

Three strikes and you are out. Even gidder ikke prøve på å starte en samtale flere ganger. Ubehaget i bilen er så tykt at man kan skjære det med kniv, og han stirrer mer konsentrert på veien enn det åttisonen på E18 krever. 

«Tror det er kjappest å ta ringveien og ta av etter Tåsentunellen.» Det er som om Isak leser tankene hans, for kommentaren kommer rett før han må ta en beslutning om å ta av ved Ring 3 eller fortsette litt til og kjøre Ring 2. Han nikker og blinker seg av. Han ser på Isak, som har sluttet å stirre ut vinduet og i stedet ser forsiktig bort på Even, nesten studerende. «Hvor på Bjølsen bor du?» 

«Ikke så langt fra Bjølsen studenthus, hvis du vet hvor det er. Men du trenger ikke kjøre meg helt hjem, du kan slippe meg av før om du vil, jeg kan sikkert ta en buss eller noe siste veien.» 

«Det er ikke noe stress, det er ikke så veldig omvei. Bare si i fra hvor jeg skal kjøre, du.» Gud, som han skulle ønske han bare kunne dumpe han av på en bussholdeplass, men når man har sagt a kan man like greit si b og kjøre fyren hjem. Det er ikke så langt fra der han bor heller, det hadde vært noe annet om det var en diger omvei. 

Tro mot sitt ord så dirigerer Isak han stødig til de er fremme og Even finner en luke og får lukeparkert på første forsøk rett ved siden av noen brune mursteinbygninger. De går ut av bilen og Even hjelper Isak med å få bagasjen sin ut.

«Ehhh,» begynner Isak. «Tusen takk for turen. Det var virkelig snilt av deg å kjøre meg helt hjem.»

«Bare hyggelig. Skulle jo samme veien, så...» Han drar på det. Både han og Isak vet at det ikke var «bare hyggelig», men hva kan man si? Ville vært bedre om du ikke var en surpomp hele veien? Selv om han aldri kom til å møte Isak igjen har han det ikke i seg å være frekk. 

Isak heiser baggen lenger opp på skulderen og gjør seg klar til å gå. «Vel, ha det, da. Og godt nyttår.»

Even åpner døren til bilen og gjør seg klar til å dra. «Godt nyttår, Isak.» Sukket som følger venter han med til han er trygt inne i bilen igjen.


	3. It feels good to know two people

Han slenger baggen fra seg med en gang han kommer innenfor døren, de uåpnede julegavene i den blå IKEA-posen følger etter. Det er lenge siden han har følt seg så nedfor som nå. Han burde visst bedre enn å bli med på å feire julen på hytta sammen med pappa, etter fjorårets katastrofe så burde han bare sagt takk, men nei takk og heller blitt med Eskild, hvor han hadde stående invitasjon til å være med. Men neida, han bare måtte utsette seg selv for det her en gang til. 

Hele greia hadde vært en katastrofe fra ende til annen, og til slutt hadde han slengt døren igjen etter seg og hivd seg i bilen og kjørt. Etter 100 meter hadde han jo forstått hvor stor den tabben var, for væromslaget hadde omgjort veien til en skøyteis, men da hadde det vært for seint å snu, og han måtte bare fortsette, samma hva. 

Selvsagt hadde det endt i grøfta, og selvsagt hadde han som kom i bilen bak stoppet opp og sett på ham med et bebreidende blikk. Forsikringsselskapet hadde ikke vært spesielt behjelpelig utover å sende tauebil, og han sverger på at han skal flytte forsikringen sin etter nyttår, han driter i om det kommer til å bli dyrere. Hadde det ikke vært for at fyren, Even, hadde tilbudt ham å sitte på hjem så vet han ikke hva han skulle gjort. Ringe pappa som satt igjen oppe på hytta var eneste alternativ, og han ville heller gå hele veien hjem til Oslo enn å dra opp igjen dit. 

Han sparker av seg skoene, henger opp jakke og skjerf med en kraft som truer med å rive ned knaggen og så godt som tramper inn i stua. Hans fristed, hans hjem, som han eier helt alene. Etter flere år i kollektiv hadde det vært en lettelse å få sitt eget sted, slippe invaderende samboere, slippe å ha lyder rundt seg hele tiden. Han nyter friheten med å bo for seg selv, leiligheten har blitt hans hule, hvor han kan trekke seg tilbake når verden blir for mye. Men akkurat nå savner han noen å kunne prate med, noen å få ut frustrasjonen til. Tankene spinner tilbake til bilturen han nettopp har vært med på, og han får det ubehagelige søkket i magen når han tenker å hvor ufordragelig han var mot Even, som ikke hadde gjort annet enn å tilby seg å kjøre ham hjem. Han hadde ikke en gang nevnt at det var Isak sin skyld, at han kunne takke seg selv som kjørte for fort på glatta.

Typisk nok hadde han latt sinnet sitt ødelegge for hele turen, han visste bare ikke hvordan han skulle kvitte seg med det når det hadde bygd seg opp hele julen, hele ham var som en dampkoker som ventet på å blåse opp, eksplodere av trykket. Han hadde prøvd å være grei og betale for kaffe og boller, og smilet han hadde fått av Even når han gjorde det hadde nesten gjort hele ulykken verdt det. Men så gikk han hen og virkelig føkket det opp når Even kommenterte musikksmaken hans. For uten å tenke på det hadde han satt på spillelisten han bruker når han må få ut frustrasjon, men innestengt i en fremmed bil med en fremmed fyr er ikke tid og sted for det. Han visste at begynte han å snakke kom han ikke til å kunne slutte, så han nikket og fortsatte med å stirre ut vinduet, bedre det enn å fortelle en fremmed fyr om hvor jævlig alt var. 

Han prøvde å gjøre det godt igjen litt senere, snakke om vær og vindt, uskyldige tema, men da var det Evens tur til å kutte samtalen, og etter det prøvde han ikke mer. Stemningen i bilen resten av turen var like trykket som luften en sommerkveld før tordenværet setter inn. En gnist og det ville eksplodert. 

Det hjalp jo ikke at han vet at Even hadde sett posen med uåpnede gaver, og han hadde blitt flau helt ned til tærne. Hvem i huleste er det som ikke har åpnet julegavene når det er fem dager etter julaften? Han angrer på at han i det hele tatt hadde tatt med gavene opp, pappa hadde jo sagt at i stedet for gaver i år ville han at de skulle gi penger til veldedige formål. Isak hadde bare ikke trodd at det skulle bety at de ikke skulle åpne gaver i det hele tatt. Og han hadde jo med gaver fra hele gjengen og hadde gledet seg til å se hva kompisene hadde kommet opp med gitt det begrensede budsjettet de hadde blitt enige om. Men i stedet for gaveåpning hadde det blitt klein TV-titting resten av tiden etter middagen. Faren prøvde å få i gang en samtale, og hadde fortalt historier fra jobben, men for å være ærlig hadde han lyttet etter med et halvt øre og knapt nok det, det er lenge siden han utviklet selektiv hørsel når det gjelder faren. 

Nå står alle gavene uåpnede i gangen og tanken på å åpne dem får ham til å ville grine av skuffelse. Da han var liten var gaveåpningen høydepunktet ved hele julen. Det er sikkert sånn for alle barn, men hjemme hos ham ble kontrasten ekstra stor ved at resten av julen var en stor nedtur av hviskende krangler, dårlige skjulte bebreidende blikk, passiv aggressiv tone, hvor fasaden var viktigere enn en gutt som bare ville feire jul med mamma og pappa som alle andre. Men akkurat under gaveåpningen tok de seg sammen lenge nok til at det ble hyggelig. Og han fikk alltid akkurat det han ønsket seg, være seg den største legoesken eller bilbanen han hadde siklet på i månedsvis, og behørig skrevet ned på ønskeliste til julenissen, hengt opp med barnlig skrift på kjøleskapet. 

Materielle goder hadde det aldri manglet, men penger kan ikke redde et havarert ekteskap eller en tiåring som bare vil at mamma og pappa skal være kjærester som alle andre mammaer og pappaer er. 

Tankene går tilbake til turen hjem fra fjellet. Han angrer på at han var så sur og grinete, at han lot det gå ut over Even og dermed til syvende og sist seg selv. Det som kanskje kunne blitt en hyggelig tur ned fjellet ble alt annet enn det. Og hvis han er helt ærlig med seg selv, og det vil han jo være, så må han innrømme at han syntes Even var rimelig kjekk. Ikke helt den typen han normalt faller for, men det var noe med stemmen og blikket og leppene.

Han plukker opp telefonen, vet bedre enn å sitte hjemme og sture alene nå. Jonas er fortsatt i Oslo, og de kan kanskje stikke ut og ta en øl eller noe. Han må bare åpne julegaven sin først, sånn at han vet hva han skal takke for.

**Jonas**

Hjemme fra fjellet, endelig. Tid til en øl og en prat?  
Må få ut litt damp. 

Seff. Møtes det vanlige stedet om en halvtime?  
Greit om jeg tar med Eva?

Ja og ja. 

 

En halvtime gir ham akkurat nok til tid å løpe igjennom dusjen og skifte. Han føler han lukter hytte, selv om han vet det er bare tull. Hytta til pappa er like lite en hytte som E18 er en kjerrevei. Men likevel. 

Eva og Jonas er allerede kommet når han åpner døren inn til stamstedet, og sitter ved et bord i hjørnet med hver sin halvliter foran seg, med en ekstra til ham. Akkurat det han trengte, og de visste det. 

Han slenger seg ned ved siden av Eva og får en stor klem. «Isak, så godt å se deg. Har du hatt en fin jul?» 

«Jeg har vært på hytta med pappa siden julaften, så nei. Kom hjem i dag, orket ikke være der mer.» Han gidder ikke prøve å legge skjul på hvor elendig helgen har vært, Jonas leser ham uansett som en åpen bok.

«Så ille?», sier Jonas med en velkjent grimase. Den han alltid setter opp når Isak forteller om stuntene til faren. 

«Verre,» sier han og tar en stor slurk av ølglasset. «Jeg vet ikke hvorfor jeg trodde det skulle bli bedre i år enn i fjor, men dette er definitivt siste gang jeg feirer jul der oppe.» 

«Du får komme te oss og feire neste år,» sier Eva og legger armen rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham inntil seg. 

«Må ikke si sånt med mindre du mener det, før du vet ordet av det har du meg stående utenfor døra di med kofferten under armen og en pose med gaver i den andre hånda.»

«Du vet at det ikkje ville vært det verste som kunne skje, ikkje sant?» Hun legger den andre hånda si over hans, prøver å overbevise om at han er velkommen. Han tror nesten på henne. 

«Apropos gaver, tusen takk for gave. Skulle takket før, men jeg åpnet den ikke før i dag.»

«Hæh,», kommer det fra Jonas, stemmen akkurat det hakket høyere enn den bruker å være. «Glemte du den hjemme, eller?»

«Nope. Pappa hadde fått den flotte ideen at vi skulle ha gavefri jul i år, gi penger til veldedige formål i stedet for. Jeg trodde at det bare gjaldt mellom ham og meg, men neida. Så ingen gaveåpning på julaften. Og det føltes for kjipt å sitte på rommet og åpne gaver for meg selv senere på kvelden, så jeg lot gavene bli liggende i bilen. Jeg åpnet fra dere før jeg kom hit, åpner resten i morgen.»

Jonas og Eva ser på ham med sjokkerte blikk, sympatien liggende tykt rett under overflaten. «Han faren din, altså. Jeg har ikke ord.»

«Og bare vent, det blir bedre. Eller verre. Klarte å kjøre bilen rett i en grøft da jeg skulle kjøre hjem. Måtte ringe forsikringsselskapet og få tauet bort bilen, den blir nok stående på verksted noen uker.» Han synker sammen i stolen, og bøyer hodet bakover, slipper ut all luft. 

Eva snur seg på stolen sånn at hun har hele seg vendt mot Isak. «Hæh? Kordan klarte du det?» 

«Veiene ned fra hytta var spinnglatte, og jeg kjørte kanskje ikke helt etter forholdene.» Stemmen er spak, og siste del av setningen er knapt hørbar, i et håp om at vennene ikke skal oppfatte hvor idiot han var. 

«Men hvis bilen er tauet,» spør Jonas, raus nok til å overse idiotisk oppførsel bak rattet. «Hvordan kom du deg hjem, da?» 

Isak ler en litt tom latter, som om det er morsomt men samtidig ikke. «Det er den eneste delen av historien som kanskje er verdt å fortelle. Kom en fyr i en bil bak meg, en jeg selvsagt hadde kjørt forbi litt lenger oppe i bakken. Han stoppet for å sjekke om det gikk bra med meg og lot meg utrolig nok sitte på til Oslo.» 

«Oj, fortell mer. Var han kjekk?» Eva vet å fokusere på de rette tingene, og akkurat nå er han takknemlig for det, for en gangs skyld. 

«I guess?» Han drar på det, like greit å ikke gi bort for mye, å gi vennene denne informasjonen er som å gi dem lillefingeren og naivt forvente at de ikke skal prøve å stikke av med mer. «Ikke helt min type, og uansett klarte jeg å føkke det til, så det er ikke noe å hente der. Dere vet jo hvordan jeg blir når jeg er sur, og kombinasjonen av jul på hytta med pappa og så ødelegge bilen... Vi sa knapt et ord til hverandre hele veien hjem med unntak av når jeg fortalte hvor han skulle kjøre for å komme til leiligheten min.»

«Vent litt,» kommer det fra Jonas. «Han kjørte deg helt hjem?»

«Ja, jeg prøvde å si at han kunne droppe meg av på et busstopp, men han nektet.»

«Men vet du navnet hans da?»

«Bare fornavnet, og ja, jeg har forsøkt å finne ham på face, men fikk opp så mange treff at jeg gav opp. Alt jeg har er fornavn og registreringsnummeret på bilen hans, liksom. Dessuten så tror han at jeg er en ufordragelig råkjører. Tror vi lar denne ballen ligge.»

Eva har dratt opp telefonen sin, og har det uttrykket i ansiktet som sier at hun ikke har tenkt å gi seg helt med det første. Isak har for lengst lært seg å ikke kødde med Eva når hun er i det moduset. «Kordan registreringsnummer det på bilen hans?»

«Hæh, hva skal du med det?»

«Isak, da. Visste du ikkje at du kan søke på nesten alt?» Eva dulter ham vennskapelig i skulderen, mens hun rister late-skuffet på hodet. «Og eg som trodde du var den smarte av oss.»

Han gir henne nummeret, og bare noen få sekunder senere piper det i telefonen hennes, og hun kikker opp med det fandenivoldske blikket hun får når hun er fornøyd med seg selv. «Heter han Even?»

«Ehhh, ja. Fant du ham?» 

«Ja, Even Bech Næsheim.» Hun trykker på telefonen sin noen ganger til. «Ja, og her har vi nummeret hans. Gulesider, du køddar ikkje med det. Han bor ikkje så langt unna deg, så kanskje derfor han kjørte deg helt hem. Vent litt, eg kan sende deg nummeret hans.»

Han burde visst at Eva ville finne ut av det. Hun er som en terrier når hun først bestemmer seg for noe, slipper ikke taket før hun har fått det som hun vil. Hun var ikke slik før, da var hun nysgjerrig uten gjennomføringsevne, nå har hun plenty av begge deler. Han lagrer nummeret under Even redningsmann og tar seg en stor slurk av glasset. «Har dere tid til et glass til?» Eva og Jonas nikker og han går bort til bardisken for å bestille. Han kjenner at han er litt sulten, og får bartenderen til å komme med noe snacks til bordet også. Bedre enn ingenting. 

Når han kommer tilbake til bordet sitter Jonas og Eva med hodene bøyd over telefonen til Eva.

«Fy faen, Isak, du køddet ikkje når du sa han var kjekk! Han e jo driiitfin.» Eva ser opp på ham med noe som ligner hjerter i øynene. 

Han skjønner ingenting, hvordan kan Eva vite hvordan han ser ut? «Hæh, hvordan vet du det?»

«Facebook, selvfølgelig. Han har en profil der, men den e ikkje åpen, men eg ser profilbildet hans og vennelisten.» Hun holder opp telefonen sin mot Isak for å vise, men han rekker knapt se bildet før hun tar den tilbake og begynner å scrolle. «Vent litt. Elias Bakkoush, e ikkje det broren til Sana? Dåkkar husker Sana, sant? Som vi gikk på Nissen med?»

Hvordan kan man glemme Sana, egentlig? Hun var en av vennegjengen gjennom hele Nissen-tiden, men de hadde mistet litt kontakt med hverandre da hun flyttet til Trondheim for å studere medisin. Men før det var hun en av Isaks beste venner, mente han selv da. Han kjenner han savner henne litt.

«Og der e resten av den gjengen og, Yousef som Sana var så keen på en periode, Mikael, Adam, Mutta.»

Jonas ser litt forvirret på henne. «Hvordan kjenner du de folkene der?»

«Vi hang jo en del med de andre året vi gikk på Nissen, etter at Noora var kommet hem fra England og vi tenkte vi skulle se om vi klarte å få hon til å hooke med noen andre, komme seg over William. Og så overtalte vi Sana til at det var en god ide at vi hang med broren hennes og vennene hans. Det virket ikkje helt, men... Altså, William kom jo tilbake og då var det slutt på å henge med de guttene der. Men eg kan ikkje huske Even, så kanskje de ikkje e så nære venner. Men gu’ kor liten verden e.» 

Gutta hadde ikke hatt så mye kontakt med Eva og jentene andre året på Nissen, ikke etter at det ble slutt mellom Jonas og Eva. Så det er kanskje derfor de ikke har hørt om dette før. Han ser på Jonas, og ser at han tenker det samme, han vet at det året det var slutt mellom ham og Eva er et sårt minne han helst ikke har lyst til å tenke på, og Isak skynder seg å skifte tema over på andre ting, får Eva til å fortelle om Bergen og hvordan det står til med resten av jentene og Jonas sender ham et takknemlig blikk.

Når han kommer hjem er han vesentlig lettere til sinns. Vennene hadde sagt akkurat de rette tingene og han hadde fått sortert tanker og irritasjon, og i tillegg hadde de fått lagt de endelige planene for nyttårsaften. En episk kveld hadde Eva sagt at det kom til å bli. Han var ikke helt overbevist enda, men hvis det betydde en fin kveld med fine venner så var han helt med. Etter at Eva og Jonas flyttet til Bergen ser han dem altfor sjelden. Og det verste er at han er ikke så sikker på at de kommer tilbake til Oslo heller. Jonas er ferdig med master nå til sommeren og har ikke gjort noen forsøk på å søke jobber i Oslo, ikke som Isak har hørt om. Og Eva har jobbet i et halvt år allerede, og ser ut til å trives godt med det. De har ikke sagt noe, men han har bare på følelsen av at han ikke får bestekompisen hjem til Oslo.  


	4. This is me swallowing my pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har prøvd meg på å legge inn bilder denne gangen. Hvis det ikke går så si i fra så skal jeg bytte ut med tekst.

Nyttårsaftenen til Even blir en seig, traurig affære. Gutta er fortsatt på hytta, og etter det han kan se av det lille som oppdateres i sosiale medier (de har tross alt nesten ikke dekning, så de er tilgitt) så har de en rolig og forsiktig nyttårsfeiring. Studiekameratene ble spredd for alle vinder da de var ferdige sist sommer, en hadde flyttet hjem til Ålesund mens en annen fikk jobb i Stavanger og pakket med seg kjæreste og flyttet uten å ofre hovedstaden en tanke. Even var den som ble igjen, den eneste som ikke ble ferdig i tide og måtte bruke høsten på å ta igjen det tapte mens han samtidig skrev ferdig masteroppgaven alene. 

Han ender opp med å feire det nye året med å spise middag sammen med foreldrene, og de deler en flaske sjampagne ved midnatt og skåler for nytt år og nye muligheter. Bittersøtt og hyggelig på samme tid. Foreldrene er stolte av ham, og er flinke til å vise det også, det er han som synes det er vanskelig å ta i mot, vanskelig å være stolt av seg selv. Og han er sannsynlig den eneste 25-åringen i hele landet som bruker første nyttårsdag til å pakke ned alle tingene sine i bagger, pappesker og søppelsekker. 

Det kan umulig være meningen at man skal bo hjemme til man er ferdig å studere, men hadde han ikke flyttet hjem sommeren for 1,5 år siden, når hele mastergraden så ut til å ryke lukt åt helvete så vet han ikke hva som hadde skjedd. Det hadde følt som et gedigent nederlag å flytte tilbake på gutterommet, og selv om loftsengen ble byttet ut med en dobbeltseng så er det fortsatt hjemme hos foreldrene, med den mangelen på privatliv det fører med seg. Ikke at han har hatt så veldig stort behov for noe særlig privatliv, foruten noen få turer ut med studiekameratene så har det vært heller stille på den sosiale fronten etter at han flyttet hjem. De få gangene de har vært aktuelt med overnatting har han sørget for at det har blitt gjort hjemme hos den andre. 

Klokken ni på andre nyttårsdag står han med egen nøkkel til en bitteliten leilighet der Grünerløkka går over til Torshov, og er den stolte eier av et lån som er akkurat innafor det han skal klare å betjene med litt fornuftig kontroll over inntekter og utgifter. Med andre ord så blir det ikke noen fancy utenlandstur på ham med det første. Eller dyr designerkaffe som han er så glad i. I stedet har han fått thermokopp og kaffemaskin i innflytningsgave fra foreldrene, som et hint eller vennlig spark i baken, alt ettersom man velger å se det. 

Klokken fire, en tur med flyttebil og en slitsom IKEA-tur senere står han og ser over en leilighet fylt med alt hans jordiske gods og gull og en imponerende mengde IKEA-esker og blå IKEA-poser. Nok en innflytningsgave fra foreldrene, men de er greie nok til å overlate utpakking og monteringen til ham, og de forlater leiligheten med et klapp på skulderen og en forsiktig klem. Han er bare sååå takknemlig. Not. Eller, han er jo det, men IKEA-montering er ekstremt langt nede på listen hans over ting han synes er gøy. Det ligger og vaker der rett over «ta eksamen» og «tannlegebesøk». 

Han bør få gjort unna noe av utpakkingen og monteringen i dag, for i morgen begynner han i ny jobb og han vet ikke engang hvor klærne er, og han vil ikke finne ut av det før han har en plass å legge klærne og det betyr montering av garderobeskap, så det er bare å brette opp ermene og gi seg i kast med uvesenet. 

Han begynner med den største pappesken som i følge papirene han fikk fra IKEA skal inneholde selve garderobestammen. Han gjorde det enkelt og gikk for gode, gamle PAX, som han har hjemme på gutterommet også. Hvis det går an å kalle det hjemme fortsatt, for hjemme nå mer, det er bare det at det er uvant at han skal bo helt for seg selv, for første gang noensinne. Ikke i kollektiv, ikke med samboer, ikke med foreldrene. Mutt, putters alene. Det er mindre skummelt og mer spennende enn han hadde sett for seg. Av en eller annen grunn så blir han gående og nynne på en gammel sang foreldrene må ha spilt for ham da han var liten, det må være år og dag siden han hørte den. 

«En dag er det slutt, så står du der helt aleine. Du kan ikke gå til skolen mer nå, du må starte sjæl. Skaffe'ræ klær – aleine. Finne'ræ jobb – aleine. For da får du fri. Får du prøvd hva du vil bli.»

Midt i strofen «tenke sjæl og mene» og mens han krangler med alle de ulike små skruene, og prøver å finne akkurat den han trenger nå hører han en melding fra telefonen i baklomma. Han har mest lyst til å ignorere den, det er garantert mamma som vil høre om han har det bra. Men nysgjerrigheten vinner, samt det er verdens beste unnskyldning til å ta en pause, til tross for at han knapt har begynt. 

Han drar en hånd gjennom håret mens han fisker frem telefonen fra baklomma. Ukjent nummer. Han blir nysgjerrig, det er ikke ofte han får meldinger fra folk han ikke vet hvem er. Før han rekker å meldingen dukker det opp to til på rappen. Trippel teksting, noen er ivrig.

Han blir sittende og stirre på meldingene og lurer på om dette er en eller annen merkelig spøk. Han kan ikke huske å ha gitt Isak telefonnummeret sitt. Og den Isak som han kjørte hjem minner lite om vedkommende som sender meldinger nå. Han søker opp nummeret, men får ingen treff i noen av søkemotorene. Men han får vel svare, det kan jo være det ikke er en spøk.

Han hadde bare sagt fornavnet sitt til Isak, hadde han ikke? Han prøver å huske tilbake, men han er ganske sikker på det.

Han blir stående og smile ned i telefonen, venter spent på neste svar fra Isak. Han kjenner litt på tvilen om at dette virkelig er Isak, tonen i disse meldingene er helt annerledes enn den Isak han hadde i bilen. For denne Isak, den kan han like. Den andre, derimot, not so much. Det tar ikke lange tiden før den velkjente lyden av melding kommer inn.

Kaffe med Isak, ja. Det hadde vært noe. Men så kikker han rundt på kaoset i rommet og innser at det er ikke sjans i havet at han kan stikke ut nå, han har ting å gjøre, møbler å montere, klær å pakke ut. Han sukker tungt.

Han sender adressen sin til Isak, og får en tommel opp tilbake. Han stirrer ut over rommet og sukker tungt. Det ser ut som en bombe har sluppet ned, og han har lite lyst til å slippe en fremmed inn. Men han har enda mindre lyst til å montere møbler alene og Isak skylder ham faktisk en tjeneste. Kanskje ikke verdens største tjeneste, men likevel. Hvis Isak insisterer på å komme og hjelpe så er det ingenting i ham som ønsker å nekte. 

Han går ut på kjøkkenet og får pakket ut kaffekoppene og monterer opp kaffemaskinen, i tilfelle Isak har lyst på litt kaffe mens de jobber. Det er enten det eller vann, han har ikke rukket å handle noe mat enda. 

 

########

Isak kjenner at han bobler over av stolthet over at han endelig tok mot til seg og tok kontakt med Even. Det har ikke gått en dag siden Eva fant frem til telefonnummeret hvor Jonas og Eva ikke har mast, dyttet, brukt alle triks i boken for å overbevise, og til slutt er lageret med unnskyldninger brukt opp. Han har skrevet og slettet og skrevet og slettet meldingene en million ganger, men å trykke på sendknappen virker like umulig som det så skulle hoppe i fallskjerm eller løpe naken ned Karl Johan. For hvordan sier man unnskyld for oppførselen sin til en helt fremmed, uten å høres helt tullete ut? Og greia er at om han kjenner etter og er helt ærlig med seg selv, så vil han mer enn å bare si unnskyld. Han har lyst til å treffe Even igjen, han har ikke klart å glemme øynene, hendene som holdt hardt rundt rattet, det innbitte blikket, men ikke minst hvordan han var så vennlig og hyggelig til tross for at Isak oppførte seg som en furten fireåring. Så innerst inne håper han på en ny sjanse med Even, en sjanse til å gi et bedre inntrykk enn førsteinntrykket. Til slutt bare trykker han send, angrer seg med en gang og sender to meldinger til på rappen. Trippelteksting, smooth Isak, skikkelig smooth. 

Etterpå blir han sittende og stirre på telefonen, usikker på om han vil få svar tilbake eller ikke. Svarer ikke Even så vet han iallfall hvor landet ligger, eller gjør han det. For det er jo ikke sikkert Eva har funnet frem til riktig telefonnummer? Tenk om han har tekstet en helt fremmed person i stedet? Tanken får det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen. Men når Even sier at han holdt på å montere IKEA-møbler ser han sin mulighet. For er det noe Isak kan så er det å montere møbler, han hadde ikke hatt et eneste møbel da han flyttet inn i leiligheten sin, og å kjøpe alt nytt fra IKEA var enkleste utvei. Og selv om han visste at det smarteste ville være å kjøpe brukt så var det noe med å få noe som var kun hans. Det ultimate beviset på at han var voksen, på en måte. 

Og når man møblerer en hel leilighet kun med IKEA-møbler, da blir man til slutt en kløpper på å vite hvilken skrue som skal hvor, hva som er lurt og ikke lurt å gjøre og ikke minst hvordan man mest effektivt gjør monteringen. IKEA sine bruksanvisninger er bra, men dersom man virkelig vil så finnes det faktisk smartere måter å gjøre det på. Og han er mesteren i å vite alle de smarte måtene, om han må si det selv. 

Han tar et kjapt blikk på seg selv i speilet i gangen før han stikker. Håret er i full uorden, men han orker ikke gjøre noe med det nå. I stedet gjemmer han håret under en grønn lue og håper på at han kan skylde på luesveis hvis håret er helt håpløst når han kommer frem. 

Han stapper telefon og nøkler i lomma og tar verktøykassen i høyre hånda og går den knappe kilometeren til Even. Bilen er fortatt på verksted og han har ikke tatt seg bryet med å skaffe leiebil, han bruker ikke bilen så mye i hverdagen uansett. Det er kaldt og surt ute, og han skutter seg. Januar er ikke favorittmåneden hans, alt er mørkt, trist og kaldt, og vår, utepils og bare fortau er et fatamorgana. 

Hendene er iskalde når han endelig kommer frem, til tross for at han tok på hansker, og han må sette fra seg verktøykassen og mykne opp fingrene før han kan ringe på. Ingen av ringeklokkene har Even sitt navn på seg, men Even hadde sagt at det var den andre fra toppen, så han trykker forsiktig på knappen og sjanser på at det er riktig, mens hjertet danser disco. Han hører en svak lyd som indikerer at dørlåsen åpner seg, og han går opp trappa til fjerde etasje og trekker pusten fire ganger før han ringer på. Han må seriøst begynne å trene igjen, man skal ikke bli så andpusten av noen få trapper. For det er på ingen måte nervene som får pulsen til å bli så høy, nope. 

 

########

Even har akkurat rukket å sette en haug frokosttallerkener på benken når det ringer på. Han tusler ut i gangen for å slippe Isak inn, trekker pusten et par ganger, usikker på hva han har sagt ja til, og åpner døren og blir møtt med en smilende Isak, helt ulik den Isak han så sist. 

«Jeg tok med meg litt verktøy, var usikker på hvor mye utstyr du har,» sier han og løfter opp en verktøykasse.

Even tenker på den ene skrutrekkeren han har, og blinker litt. «Verktøykasse, faktisk. Det er...» Han slår ut med hånda og leter etter ordene, vet ikke helt hva han skal si, men Isak fullfører setningen for ham. 

«Imponerende? Skremmende? Jeg sa jo at jeg liker å montere IKEA-møbler. Da trenger man skikkelig verktøy, ikke de fislete tingene man får med i esken.» 

Han flirer litt. «Begge deler, kanskje? Har du lyst på litt kaffe før vi begynner?» 

«Nei takk, ikke nå. Kanskje litt senere? Hvor er disse møblene du skal montere?» Isak løfter verktøykassen sin og stirrer utfordrende på Even.

«Ehh, her inne,» sier han og peker mot soverommet, hvor IKEA-kaoset er på sitt aller verste. 

Isak leder veien inn til soverommet, tar et kjapt blikk rundt, åpner verktøykassen og tar frem en batteridrevet skrutrekker som han gir til Even. «Du skrur, jeg leser bruksanvisning, finner deler og sier hvor du skal feste ting. Ok?»

Even kan ikke annet enn å nikke stumt, ikke helt vant til at en fremmed person tar over kontrollen så fullstendig. Det tar ikke lange tiden før de finner en rytme og han lærer at det er mye morsommere å skru inn skruer når man har riktig verktøy. Kjappere også. Omtrent før han vet ordet av det er skroget montert og trygt plassert mot veggen det skal stå og Isak får det festet til veggen, en jobb Even er dønn sikker på at han aldri hadde tatt seg tid til å gjøre. 

Og underveis oppdager han at Isak er morsom. Veldig morsom. Praten går lett mellom dem hele tiden, og han tror ikke han har ledd så mye på veldig lenge. Isak er full av dårlige vitser og festlige historier, og Even kan ikke annet enn å tenke tilbake til den fryktelige bilturen hjem fra fjellet, og hvor det ble av denne versjonen av Isak da. 

De har akkurat gjort seg ferdig med innmaten i skapet og skal til å feste på skyvedørene når Even sin mage rumler høylytt og varsler om at det er på tid med mat. Fire sekunder senere gjør Isak sin mage det samme. 

Isak ler og smiler så bred at smilehullene vises, og han legger monteringsinstruksjonen fra seg med et dramatisk sukk. «Vi burde kanskje få oss noe å spise?» 

Even kommer plutselig på at han har glemt å handle, kjøleskapet er helt tomt for mat og han har virkelig ingenting som helst å tilby Isak. 

«Ehhhh, jeg flyttet inn i dag, og har ikke rukket å dra på butikken enda. Kjøleskapet er helt tomt, jeg har bare kaffe og vann å by på.» Han kjenner en flau smak i munnen bre seg, han har normalt sett bedre evne til å planlegge enn det her. 

Isak ser åpenbart ikke problemet. «Ikke noe stress, du bor jo i take away-mekka, vi kan vel stikke ut og kjøpe noe?» 

Even tenker på bankkontoen som er så godt som skrapet, og som skal holde frem til lønning, som ikke er før mot slutten av måneden. Det er ikke sjans i havet at han har råd til take away i dag. Men hvordan skal han få sagt det uten å fremstå som stakkarslig? «Ehhhh, vet ikke helt om jeg har råd til det. Har allerede måtte tigge penger fra foreldrene mine for å ha råd til møbler, og det er ikke lønn før om flere uker. Det er januar, liksom.»

«Ikke noe stress, jeg kan legge ut for oss, og så kan du betale tilbake whenever.» Isak plukker opp telefonen og lommeboken, som han har lagt fra seg i ene hjørnet av rommet, og gjør tegn til å ville gå ut i gangen. 

Even er ikke helt overbevist, han har ikke lyst til å skylde en nesten ukjent fyr penger. «Jeg vet ikke helt... Har ikke så lyst til å skylde deg penger, heller.» 

Men Isak vil ikke høre på det øret. «Ikke stress med det. Jeg har penger, jeg er sulten og hater å spise alene. Kom igjen, vi stikker ut og finner oss noe mat.» 

Og han er sulten, og trenger mat. Stolthet kjemper en indre kamp mot sulten, og sulten vinner på knockout i første runde. Dessuten, en som har råd til en Audi til nesten en mill har sikkert råd til å legge ut for litt mat. Ja, han måtte google bilen, han hadde fått helt bakoversveis da han fant ut hvor mye bilen var verdt. 

Det er sånn han ender opp med en diger kebab og cola og det han tror kanskje er en ny venn i Oslo. At klærne fortsatt ligger nedpakket og han ikke aner hva han skal ha på seg kjennes fullstendig underordnet nå.


	5. It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life

Even er så latterlig redd for å forsove seg neste dag at han setter på ikke mindre enn tre alarmer, men han hadde ikke trengt å bekymre seg, for han våkner ti minutter før den første alarmen. Det hadde vært mye frem og tilbake før han endelig fant seg jobb. Med en utdannelse som i utgangspunktet skal kunne åpne de fleste dører, med karakterene over gjennomsnittet gode og en veldig god masteroppgave. Problemet er det ekstra halvåret han brukte og årsaken til det. Det har kommet opp i hvert eneste intervju han har vært i, og han har prøvd alle strategier fra å lyve om det til å snakke rundt det til å være rett frem ærlig om det. Ingen av dem hadde fungert, og han hadde fått et «takk, men nei takk» etter hvert eneste intervju og han var på vei til NAV når denne åpningen dukket opp. 

Bedriften eies og drives av en styrtrik filantrop, som har dette selskapet som et lite sideprosjekt, nesten som veldedighet. De går med overskudd, men ikke nok til at det rettferdiggjør driften om man er ute etter profitt, men så er heller ikke det målet med bedriften. Eieren har uttalt at minst 20 % av dem som jobber der skal få jobb der fordi de ellers ikke ville fått seg jobb annet sted, og Even mistenker at han kanskje er i den kategorien, men han har ikke villet spørre. Han hadde fått vite om jobben via NAV, og hadde derfor vært åpen om diagnosen og årsaken til forsinkelse i studiene, men de ville ansette ham likevel. Og gitt situasjonen så er han vel ikke akkurat i en posisjon til å leke kostbar, og jobb er jobb, ikke sant? 

Mens han sitter på 13-trikken på vei til sin aller første dag som fulltidsarbeidende tikker den ene meldingen etter den andre inn på telefonen. Fra mamma kommer det en lang, usammenhengende melding som ønsker ham lykke til og minner ham på å smile og være hyggelig mot alle. Fra pappa som er vesentlig kortere i tonen, men som mer eller mindre sier det samme som mamma. Gutta peprer gruppechatten med diverse lykkeønskninger og merkelige emojis. Men meldingen som overrasker mest er den fra Isak, som takker (!) for dagen før og ønsker lykke til i ny jobb, og legger ved tidenes kleineste meme. 

Even sender raske svar til foreldrene, et litt lengre til gruppechatten før han googler etter den perfekte meme-n å sende tilbake til Isak. Han er så fortapt i telefonen at det er rett før misser stoppet på National og ender på Solli, men har rekker å hoppe av i siste liten, men ikke uten å gjøre en drøss andre passasjerer dritsure, fordi han insisterer på å gå av når alle andre var på vei inn. Ikke det at han lar det gå inn på seg, dagen oppleves mye lysere nå enn den var da han gikk inn på trikken. Det kan jo selvsagt ha en sammenheng med at januarsola har begynt å tenke på å bevege seg over horisonten, og det derfor faktisk er litt lysere nå enn da han gikk på trikken, men det er bare detaljer. Detaljer han ikke gidder henge seg opp i en gang, han har fortsatt ikke kommet over at Isak sendte melding og ønsket lykke til i ny jobb. 

Første dagen forsvinner i hundrevis av inntrykk, tre forsøk på å logge seg på ny PC og lage nytt passord som blir akseptert, fire forsøk på å ta et bilde som han synes er bra nok til adgangskortet og utallige nye navn som han glemmer omtrent like fort som han har hørt dem. Solen har for lengst tatt farvel med hovedstaden og etterlatt byen i et trist januarmørke når han endelig sitter på trikken på vei hjem, hodet pakket med inntrykk og kroppen segneferdig av trøtthet. En kjapp tur innom butikken for å kjøpe det aller mest nødvendige og han er hjemme. Leiligheten er fortsatt kaotisk og han er ikke engang i nærheten av å tenke på å pakke ut og komme i orden. Det får vente, kanskje i morgen. Kanskje til helgen. Ikke i dag. I dag skal han bare spise og komme seg i seng og sove, sove, sove frem til i morgen. 

Torsdag og fredag like travle, bare at nå kan han passordet og en tre-fire navn, og han har endelig lært hvilken av knappene på kaffemaskinen som gir ren kaffe og ikke noe skvip med sjokoladesmak eller inneholder pulvermelk og han har sluttet å gå seg bort i de ørten gangene og korridorene. Han sverger, arkitekten som tegnet bygget må ha gått på syre, for det er ingen logikk i hva som leder hvor. En gang her, en dør der, en trapp som plutselig fører deg tre etasjer ned der. Han lærte fort å alltid ha med seg adgangskort, for han vet aldri når han har gått ut feil dør og trenger kortet for å komme seg tilbake. 

Heldigvis er han ikke den eneste nyansatte, han er i godt selskap sammen med et par fra økonomiavdelingen, en fra HR og tre selgere, og det hjelper å vite at han ikke er den eneste som føler seg totalt hjelpeløs. Sammen har de fnist over merkelig timeregistreringssystem og lest igjennom personalhåndbok og trålet hele intranettet for å finne frem i informasjonshavet. 

Når fredagen er over er han heldigvis ikke like sliten som han var første dag, det er mer som en helt vanlig «endelig er det helg»-følelse, og han kjenner en indre stolthet av at han klart det, han har overlevd første uke i ny jobb uten å bli helt gummi i hodet. Riktignok har han sovet mer enn normalt, og leiligheten gir fortsatt det samme kaotiske inntrykket den gjorde den dagen han flyttet inn, men han kjenner seg stabil, trygg, glad. 

Han har ikke hørt så mye mer fra Isak siden onsdagsmorgen utover noen helt enkle meldinger, og han kjenner at skuffelsen stikker litt. Han hadde ikke forventet at de skulle henge hele tiden, men han hadde håpet at det de begynte på tirsdag kanskje betydde noe for Isak også. Han vet det er altfor tidlig, og at han har for lite grunnlag til å egentlig vite for sikkert, men han er ganske sikker på at Isak er en han kunne falle for gitt riktig setting. 

Even står på badet hjemme og gjør seg klar til en tur ut, og legger litt ekstra flid i å få håret til å se bra ut. Det er blitt litt for langt og han trenger desperat en hårklipp, men det har han ikke råd til akkurat nå, så det får vente.

Gutta har mast om en tur ut på byen og han går motvillig med på det, han har ikke sett dem siden før nyttår og han kan trenge en liten pustepause. Han har bestemt seg for at før helgen er omme skal leiligheten være i orden, og det vil kreve en del innsats. Bare tanken på å montere resten av møblene får det til å knyte seg i magen, ikke faen om det er lego for voksne. Lego er gøy. Ikea er kun gøy når han får gjøre det sammen med Isak. Isak som han ikke har hørt noe særlig fra siden onsdag. 

De ender opp på en rolig pub i nærheten av der leiligheten hans. Ingen er egentlig i humør til å feste, har mer behov for å henge sammen, prate tull og tøyse rundt, oppdatere hverandre på hva som har skjedd siden sist. Det er deilig å sitte her med gutta og glemme alt annet for en liten stund. Glemme at han er sliten etter kun tre dager i ny jobb. Glemme at bankkontoen fortsatt er så tom at han formelig kan høre ekkoet når han åpner nettbanken sin. Glemme at han ikke har hørt noe fra Isak siden i går. La seg svøpes av følelsen av å ha verdens beste venner, som nekter å la ham betale for egen drikke og som lar ham være trøtt og lite meddelsom. Sakte, men sikkert kjenner han at uken renner av ham, kroppen slapper av og latteren sitter løsere enn på lenge. 

Mutta og Adam er dypt i en diskusjon om en dame som hadde blitt dritsur da gutta hadde holdt døra oppe for henne, og hvor grensen mellom alminnelig høflighet og likestilling går. Adam er i ferd med å hisse seg skikkelig opp når Even mer aner enn ser en skygge i sidesynet, og blir nesten slått i bakken av synet av Isak i det han løfter blikket for å sjekke hvem som kommer. Isak har pyntet seg for anledningen, i hvert fall er han adskillig bedre kledd i dag enn han var på tirsdag, og håret er stylet og ikke så løst og ledig som han har vært de to foregående gangene Even har møtt ham. Det første som slår ham er at Isak er på date og det kjennes som et overraskende knyttneveslag i magen. 

Han vet ikke helt hvordan han skal oppføre seg, skal han reise seg, gi Isak en klem, bli sittende? Alternativene raser igjennom hodet, men Isak gjør kort prosess, og lenge før Even har tenkt ferdig har Isak hentet en stol som han setter seg på, bak frem, armene på stolryggen. Han nikker kort til de andre, og vier så all oppmerksomhet mot Even. Og Even, han kjenner på tusen ting samtidig, eller rettere sagt, tusen sommerfugler i magen. 

«Halla! Hadde ikke forventet å møte deg her,» sier Isak og smiler bredt.

«Halla til deg også. Er ute med gutta og feirer at jeg overlevde første uka på jobb,» sier Even med et glis og et nikk mot de andre som sitter rundt bordet og ser ut som om de iherdig prøver å ignorere at Isak har satt seg ned, late som om de er opptatt med alt mulig annet. Noe de ikke er spesielt flinke til, men Even gir de poeng for forsøket. 

«Har det gått greit? Trives du?» 

«Ja, det går veldig greit. Hyggelige folk jeg jobber med, litt tidlig å si noe om arbeidsoppgavene, for jeg har hatt det travelt med å lære meg å bruke kaffeautomaten og huske passordet. Men tror det blir bra.» 

Isak smiler med hele ansiktet, og Even kikker fascinert på smilehullene som omtrent tar over hele ansiktet når han gjør det. 

«Nei, har fri denne og neste uke, pappa gav meg lang juleferie, eller noe. Det er rolig der de første ukene etter jul, så de trenger meg ikke.»

«Så deilig da,». 

«Blir dårlig med penger av det, men jeg klarer meg.» 

«Og hva, eller skal jeg si hvem, har dratt deg hit i dag?»

«Jeg er ute med Eskild,» sier Isak og peker med hodet mot en fyr som står ved baren, og hvis Even tolker det rett, flørter vilt og hemningsløst med bartenderen. 

«Date?» Han prøver å stile spørsmålet så det høres uskyldig ut, mens hjertet dunker hardt i brystet. 

«Haha, gud, nei. Eskild og jeg bodde i kollektiv sammen i mange år. Vi har akkurat rømt fra en mislykka blind date, Eskild prøvde å sette meg opp sammen med en av dem han jobber med.» Ansiktsuttrykket til Isak sier alt om hvor mislykka det var. 

«Åh, ikke helt din type?» Even tar en sjans, håper Isak skal plukke opp det forsiktige hintet om at det kan ha vært en mann og ikke en dame. De har ikke snakket om dette, og Even sin gaydar er i beste fall litt rusten, men den har egentlig aldri vært helt nøyaktig uansett. 

«Nei, han var ikke akkurat min type. Eskild tok heldigvis hintet etter en liten time, og fant på en innviklet og ikke helt troverdig historie om at vi måtte gå, så nå sitter vi her og mimrer i stedet.»

Even svelger det intense ønsket om å spørre om hva Isak sin type er, ordene stoppes rett før de var på vei ut munnen. Det får holde at han fikk vite at det var en fyr, bare det satte i gang et fyrverkeri i kroppen av voldsomme dimensjoner. 

«Flaks for meg, da,» sier han rolig og behersket, dobbeltbetydningen ikke uttalt, men heller ikke forsøkt skjult. Men om Isak forstår det viser han det ikke, gir ingen tegn til Even om at det er noen gjensidig interesse her eller ei, og Even har mest lyst til å brøle ned i glasset. Høyt. 

«Hvordan går det med monteringen, da? Har du blitt ferdig?»

«Nei, jeg tenkte jeg skulle spare det til du kunne komme og hjelpe meg med resten.» Han sier det som om det skulle være en spøk, men innerst inne mener han det litt. I alle fall ønsker han det. 

Latteren til Isak runger gjennom lokalet, og Even stirrer fengslet på hvordan han slenger hodet litt bakover når han ler og hvordan krøllene nesten dirrer sammen med latteren. «Optimist, much?» 

Even trekker nonsjalant på skuldrene, men han prøver å få til et lekent blikk. «En mann har lov å håpe, har han ikke?» Og blir møtt med den litt hese latteren en gang til, og Even innser at han er villig til å gjøre nesten hva som helst for å få høre den latteren flere ganger. 

«Men det er greit det, jeg kan sikkert komme og hjelpe deg i morgen,» hører Even til sin forbauselse at Isak sier. «Med mindre du har andre planer, da?» 

Han rister på hodet, svelger og prøver å få kontroll på stemmen. «De eneste planene jeg har i helgen er å komme i orden i leiligheten, montere ferdig møblene og få pakket ut tingene mine.» 

«Men da har vi en date, da?» Isaks øyenbryn går litt opp, som for å understreke utfordringen han nettopp har servert. 

Even kan ikke annet enn å nikke, stumt, klarer ikke helt å finne ordene sine, flytter blikket bort fra Isak litt for å se om det hjelper på å løsne på tungebåndet. Han er ikke vant til å ikke vite hva han skal si. For Isak sa date, gjorde han ikke? 

«Tekstes i morgen?» Isak prøver å fange blikket hans igjen og legger hodet litt på skrå og setter blikket i Even. «Men nå må jeg stikke før Eskild begynner å lure på hvor jeg er blitt av.» Han reiser seg opp og setter stolen tilbake der han hentet den. Nikker farvel til gutta rundt bordet, og gir Even en klapp på skulderen. 

«Ok. Ha en fin kveld da, Isak.» Endelig har han klart å finne ordene sine igjen, det holdt hardt en stund der, det er lenge siden har latt noen ha den effekten på ham. Latt noen sette ham ut sånn. Han blir sittende og stirre på ryggen til Isak, der han går tilbake til bordet sitt slenger seg ned på stolen, og vender oppmerksomheten mot han som har sittet og ventet og fulgt med på opptrinnet. 

Det er Elias som snakker først, men de andre følger på og spørsmålene hagler rundt ham. «Hvem var det der?», «Er det en kollega?», «Hvorfor har vi ikke hørt om han før?», «Herregud, Even, kunne du vært mer åpenlyst interessert?». Han åpner munnen for å svare, men lukker den igjen. Vet ikke helt hvordan han skal begynne å forklare, så han begynner på begynnelsen og tar det derfra.


	6. Livet er ikke det værste man har, og om lidt er kaffen klar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til **Without your breath (Livreddare)** for inspirasjon til kapitteltittel, uten deg hadde dette kapittelet blitt hetende noe så kjedelig som kapittel 6 eller tilsvarende, for jeg var helt tom for musikkinspirasjon. Men så skrev du det fantastiske kapittelet i historien din, og der var det en strofe fra en sang som passer perfekt til dette kapittelet, så da falt den brikken ned på plass!

Verden er ikke et behagelig sted når han våkner neste morgen, og et kikk på klokken bekrefter at det er altfor tidlig å være våken en lørdagsmorgen, spesielt etter et par øl for mye kvelden før. Han snur seg resolutt over på andre siden og kniper øynene igjen, fast bestemt på å få et par timer til med søvn, tåken i hjernen er like tykk som ertesuppe. Men søvnen vil seg bare ikke, det er som om det er noe som ligger og pirker i underbevisstheten og nekter ham mer av den deilige, altomfattende søvnen, og plutselig slår det ham at Isak skal komme på besøk, og etter det er det i hvert fall umulig å sove mer. Han står litt motvillig opp og tusler seg ut på kjøkkenet og lager dagens første kopp med kaffe. 

Han går rundt i leiligheten med en kaffekopp og kikker på kaoset. Det er nesten flaut så lite han har fått gjort i leiligheten siden tirsdag, det er mange ting han kunne gjort som på ingen måte er avhengig av at resten av møblene er montert, han har bare skjøvet og skjøvet på det og hatt all verdens unnskyldninger for å ikke gjøre noe, mens rotårsaken er ren og skjær latskap. Spesielt kjøkkenet er det ingen som helst grunn til at ikke er ferdig utpakket enda, så han får begynne der. 

Det tar ham en god time å få orden på kjøkkenet, flyttevasken til de som solgte var litt så som så og han måtte vaske alt av skuffer og skap på nytt, men nå er det endelig orden der inne og han går løs på stua med fornyet motivasjon, det hjalp å få fikset det første rommet. Selv om han mangler møbler å sette ting på plass i, så er det mye han kan gjøre, og han gir seg et mentalt spark bak for at han har vært så lat. 

Han pakker de tingene som kan settes i boden til han har bestemt hva han skal gjøre med dem i et par flytteesker og setter dem ut i gangen, og finner frem de bildene han vil ha på veggen. Han mangler hammer å slå i kroker med, men satser på at Isak har det i verktøykassen sin, så han bare setter dem langs gulvet der han tror de skal henge. Det ser så kult ut at han et øyeblikk vurderer å bare la dem stå, helt til at han innser at det vil komplisere støvsugingen betraktelig og rister på hodet av sine egne tåpelige påfunn. 

Etter mye om og men begynner det å se litt mer innflyttet ut, og han slenger seg ned i sofaen med telefonen og dagens tredje kopp kaffe, dagens litt for tidlige start begynner å sette sine spor. Han merker at piffen har gått litt ut av ham, energien er oppbrukt. Dessuten har Isak fortsatt ikke latt høre fra seg, det ble kanskje sent på ham dagen før. Eller kanskje han har glemt at han lovet å hjelpe til i dag? Det kan jo være Isak var mer full enn det så ut som, kanskje Even leste signalene i går helt feil? Jo mer han tenker på dette, jo sikrere blir han på at Isak ikke kommer, eller det er i hvert fall det han prøver å overbevise seg selv om. Skuffelsen er lettere å håndtere når han dreper forhåpningene nå og med en gang. 

Han reiser seg opp og tømmer resten av kaffen i vasken, og gjør klart til å brygge enda en kopp, men bestemmer seg for å utsette det til han har vært nede i kjelleren med de flytteeskene, sånn at de ikke blir stående i gangen en drøy uke i påvente av at han skal «komme på» å bære dem ned. 

Og det er rart med det, når man sitter og stirrer på telefonen og venter at den skal lage en lyd, da gjør den ikke det. Det er akkurat som når man står og venter på at pastavann skal koke opp, står man og stirrer på den så kjennes det ut som om det tar en evighet, men hvis man bare snur seg bort i to sekunder for å gjøre noe annet mens man venter da er man garantert at det har rukket å koke over og ut over hele kokeplata på den korte tiden man var uoppmerksom. Så når man er midt i noe, som for eksempel å bære to ekser ned en bratt trapp, fordi man ikke gadd ta en om gangen, da er man garantert at det piper i baklomma. Han er to sekunder unna å ta et svalestup ned trappa, men klarer å hente seg inn i siste liten og setter deretter ny rekord i å komme seg ned i kjelleren. 

Han plukker frem telefonen med skjelvende hender, håpet om at det er Isak overdøver alt annet. Even sjekker klokka, den er allerede godt over 12. 

Shit, var det for mye? Håper bare ikke han har tabbet seg skikkelig ut nå. Men Isak svarer umiddelbart, og han puster lettet ut. 

Mindre enn 20 minutter senere står Isak på døren, solid pakket inn i en tykk vinterjakke og lue, og er så fin at Even omtrent mister pusten. Tenk at det går an å se så bra ut når man er så godt pakket inn i vinterklær? I den ene hånda har han verktøykassen, og i den andre en stor, brun papirpose.

«Denne gangen kom jeg enda mer forberedt enn sist,» sier han og løfter opp hånda med papirposen. «Stakk innom Kaffebrenneriet på vei hit og kjøpte litt forskjellig. Så slipper vi å stikke ut når vi blir sultne.»

«Digg. Men jeg har mat nå, altså, jeg var på butikken på onsdag, liksom.» Han vet ikke om han skal bli takknemlig eller fornærmet, han er ikke så dårlig vert, det var bare tirsdagen som var det berømmelige unntaket. 

De gjentar suksessen fra tirsdag, Isak leser og sier hva Even skal gjøre, og Even utfører. De har gjort seg ferdig med alle de store møblene og har bare noen småting igjen når Isak insisterer at han trenger en pause, og Even klager ikke. Selv om det er Even som gjør det meste av arbeidet ser det ut til at Isak er sånn passe sliten etter gårsdagen, han måtte innrømme at det hadde blitt litt for sent og fuktig dagen før og at han er en smule bakfull. 

Even går ut på kjøkkenet for å lage kaffe, og Isak følger etter, og han setter seg vel til rette på kjøkkenbenken, som om han hører hjemme der. «Jeg er imponert over hvor hjemmekoselig du har klart å få det allerede, jeg tror du har mer farger bare på kjøkkenet ditt enn jeg har i hele leiligheten min.»

Even kikker til siden og ser på Isak, som sitter og nesten dingler med bena og ser så avslappet ut. «Takk, jeg er glad i farger, så jeg kjøpte alt som ikke var hvitt på IKEA.» 

«Haha, jeg gjorde motsatt. Jeg kjøpte alt hvitt, gjorde det enkelt for meg selv. Men angrer litt når jeg ser hvor kult du har det.»

Even lager erfarent to kopper kaffe fra den litt mer enn middels avanserte kaffemaskinen, og rekker den ene over til Isak. 

Isak tar en slurk av koppen og nikker anerkjennende. «Dette har du gjort før.»

«Jeg jobbet på Kaffebrenneriet i flere år ved siden av studiene, jeg kan lage de fleste typer kaffe i blinde,» svarer han, mens han blåser forsiktig ned i koppen. «Traktekaffe blir ikke det samme etterpå, så mamma og pappa kjøpte denne til meg sånn at jeg ikke skulle bruke for mye av lønna mi på designerkaffe.» 

I det de slenger seg ned i sofaen kjenner Even på hvor naturlig dette føles, og hvor deilig det er å ha noen på besøk som han bare klikker med, det er ikke noe behov for å late som eller prøve å være noe han ikke er. Med Isak kan han puste fritt. 

Det virker som om Isak har tilsvarende tanke. «Er det litt rart, det her?» spør han, og drar Even ut av kaffekoppen og tilbake i stua. 

Han forstår spørsmålet, men er ikke enig. «Nei, egentlig ikke? Burde det, det?»

«Nei, altså,» Isak drar på det. «Vi kjenner jo ikke hverandre, hadde det ikke vært for at jeg kjørte ut av veien og ødela bilen min så hadde vi aldri visst om hverandre, og nå er jeg hjemme hos deg og hjelper deg med å montere møbler, for andre gang?»

«Nei, jeg synes ikke rart er rette ordet til å beskrive det? Det er jo sånn ting fungerer. Ting skjer, folk møtes, folk blir kjent.» 

«Joa,» kommer det fra Isak. «Men vi hadde kanskje ikke verdens beste start. Tanken på hvor idiotisk jeg oppførte seg plager meg fortsatt, skulle ønske jeg bare kan glemme det, sette en diger strek over hele turen. Sorry nok en gang for det, jeg bare hadde en veldig dårlig dag, og ville ikke la det gå ut over deg.»

«Huh,» snøfter Even. «Og det trodde du det ikke gjorde når du satt og var taus som en østers hele veien hjem?»

«Nei, jeg visste jo det, da,» svarer Isak nesten snurt, eller kanskje han later som om han er det? Even synes det er vanskelig å vurdere. «Men tro meg, alternativet hadde vært verre. Hadde jeg begynt å prate da... La oss bare si det sånn at da hadde du ikke villet hatt meg på besøk nå. Eller kjørt meg hjem. Ville ikke risikere å bli satt av i en busslomme.»

«Jeg tenkte tanken, for å si det sånn,» sier han smilende, for det er akkurat det han ønsket. «Men la oss bli kjent nå, da. Fortell meg hva du bedriver dagene dine med? Jobber du? Eller studerer?»

Isak setter kaffekoppen fra seg på stuebordet og graver frem en croissant fra posen han hadde med. «Jeg gjør begge deler. Holder på med masteroppgaven min i fysikk på Blindern, er ferdig til sommeren. Og så jobber jeg litt på jobben til pappa i tillegg.»

«Fysikk? Shit, du er sånn skikkelig smart du, kanskje?»

Isak setter blikket i Even, liker åpenbart ikke å bli konfrontert med egen smarthet. «Man er ikke automatisk smart bare fordi man liker å studere fysikk, altså.»

«Hva fikk deg til å velge det studiet?» Even setter koppen fra seg han også, napper til seg papirposen for å se hvilke andre skatter som er gjemt nedi der, og drar triumferende opp en croissant til. 

«Jeg har alltid vært opptatt av realfag. Matte, biologi og fysikk var favorittfagene mine på videregående, og da jeg var ferdig på Nissen så valgte jeg rett og slett fag etter hjertet.» Han stopper opp, ser ut til å tenke litt over hva han skal si videre. «Pappa mente jeg burde dra til Bergen og gå på NHH, og jeg gjorde nesten det også, spesielt siden bestekompisen min endte opp med å flytte til Bergen. Men til syvende og sist var det fysikk og astronomi jeg hadde lyst til, så da ble det det.»

«Det er litt forskjell på fysikk og NHH. Hva blir du når du er ferdig?»

«Ingen aning,» sier Isak og gliser bredt, som om det ikke er noe problem i det hele tatt å ikke vite det et halvt år før man er ferdig utdannet. «Eller, alt mulig. Men det er to alternativer jeg har sett for meg, det ene er å ta et år med pedagogikk og bli lærer på videregående, det andre er å begynne på en doktorgrad.»

Han kan faktisk se for seg Isak som lærer, bare han klarer å kvitte seg med litt av sinnet sitt. Han har den sjarmen og autoriteten som kan funke i et klasserom. «Hva har du mest lyst til, da?» 

Isak svarer tilsynelatende uten å tenke. «Jeg tror egentlig jeg har mest lyst til å bli lærer. Hadde en fantastisk fysikklærer på videregående, og ønsket er å bli en sånn for noen andre. Naturfag er så utrolig viktig, og det er så få som tør å studere det. Jeg har lyst til å være den som inspirerer andre til å velge samme studieretning. Betale tilbake.»

«Det er bare du som vet hva som er rett for deg. Hvis det er lærer du vil bli så synes jeg du skal satse på det. Skolen trenger lærere som brenner for faget sitt.»

«Ja, kanskje. Trenger ikke bestemme meg enda, heldigvis. Men du da, hva gjør du på? Du har jo nettopp begynt i ny jobb.»

«Ja, var ferdig utdannet nå til jul, markedsføringsledelse på BI, og jobber nå som forretningsutvikler. Litt usikker enda på hvilke arbeidsoppgaver jeg skal ha, men noe innen markedsføring blir det nok.»

«Hva fikk deg til å velge det?» 

«Tilfeldigheter, egentlig,» svarer han. «Jeg hadde litt markedsføring på videregående, valgte programfag litt sånn etter innfallsmetoden, men så viste det seg at jeg likte det. Søkte meg inn på litt forskjellig da jeg var ferdig og kom inn på BI og tenkte jeg kunne prøve ett år og se om det var noe for meg, hvis jeg var heldig klare å fullføre en bachelor. Og plutselig hadde jeg ikke bare fullført bachelor, men også søkt på master.» Even er faktisk ganske stolt av seg at han har klart det, det var ikke selvsagt sånn halvveis uti utdannelsen. 

Isak virker imponert, og Even soler seg litt i glansen, det er deilig å få litt bekreftelse på at han har fått til noe. «Kult! Trives du i jobben, da?» 

«Litt tidlig å si, har bare vært der i tre dager,» sier han med en lett latter. «Men folkene er hyggelige, og de har god kaffe. Det er jo alltid et pluss. Men du sa du jobbet også?»

«Ugh, ja» mumler Isak. «Jeg jobber deltid på jobben til pappa.»

Even tenker at her er det et sensitivt tema, noe Isak ikke er superfornøyd med å gjøre. «Hva gjør du der, da?»

«Det de trenger hjelp til, egentlig, ingenting spennende. Sitter litt i resepsjonen og tar i mot telefoner, tar notater i møter, leser korrektur på rapporter. Bare kjedelige greier, men siden de kjenner meg så får jeg bestemme litt selv når jeg jobber og da går det greit å kombinere med studiene.»

Kaffen er drukket opp og croissantene spist opp. Even setter koppen sin på bordet og ser bort på Isak med øyenbrynene lett hevet. «Skal vi prøve å bli ferdig med møblene? Gidder du? Du trenger ikke, altså, jeg tror jeg skal klare meg selv med alt du har lært meg.»

«Nei, vet du hva, nå gjør vi oss ferdige. Det er ikke så mye igjen, det bør gå fort.»

Even nikker. «Nu kjør vi.»


	7. Bilder hengende på vegger som forsvinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En stor takk til Readitandfacepalm som har lest igjennom for meg og sagt at det bare er å publisere. Så da gjør jeg det. Hun har godkjent neste kapittel også, så det blir litt kortere tid mellom oppdatering neste gang. Med mindre værgudene slår til med like fint vær fremover, for da tilbringer jeg mer tid i hengekøyen enn jeg gjør på AO3.

Even tripper nervøst foran inngangsdøra til Isak. Han vet ikke helt hvorfor dette føles som en så stor greie, Isak har vært hos ham et par ganger allerede, så det burde jo ikke føles så merkelig å skulle besøke Isak, men det gjør det. Kanskje er det fordi det denne gangen føles som så mye mer en date enn de gangene Isak har vært hos han? Isak hadde jo køddet med at det var en date da han kom for å hjelpe til å montere møbler på lørdag, men de hadde jo ikke gjort noen ting som minnet om en date. 

«Hei, lyst å komme hjem til meg på middag på onsdag?» Meldingen hadde tikket inn på telefonen hans sent mandagskveld. Fra Isak. I det han leste meldingen kjente han at hjertet økte takten og det kriblet i magen. De har tekstet nesten non stop siden Isak dro derfra på lørdag etter at de var ferdige med å montere møbler og henge opp bilder. Even hadde spurt om han ville bli, men han hadde sagt han hadde en annen avtale og måtte gå. Han hadde prøvd å skjule skuffelsen så godt han kunne, men følelsen av tom leilighet når Isak var dratt var overveldende. 

Og for hver melding innser Even at han er i ferd med å falle for Isak, og han har et håp om at det er gjensidig. At han ikke er den eneste som har troen på noe mer enn bare venner. Det er derfor denne middagen kjennes ekstra viktig, som om den er et vendepunkt. 

Det første som slår ham når han kommer inn i leiligheten til Isak er hvor forskjellig den er fra hans egen. Den virker nesten ubebodd, spartansk og nesten litt fargeløs. Det er litt rart, for Isak er alt annet enn fargeløs som person, så det er nesten som om det ikke er hans leilighet. Det er lett å se hvorfor Isak med rette kan kalle seg IKEA-masteren, Even er ganske sikker på at hvert eneste møbel og til og med de få bildene som henger på veggene er fra IKEA. 

Han blir gående litt alene rundt i stua mens Isak må inn på kjøkkenet for å avverge en katastrofe, hans egne ord. Bokhylla ved siden av TV-en er det eneste stedet som viser litt av personligheten til Isak, der står bøkene stablet i et kaotisk mønster. Han blir stående og studere titler og forfattere, man kan fortelle mye om en person ved å se på hvilke bøker som står i hylla. En gang var han sammen med en dame som ikke hadde en eneste bok hjemme, og han burde sett faresignalet allerede første gang, det gikk ikke lang tid før han innså at de to ikke hadde mye til felles. Isak derimot har mange bøker, mest fagbøker, astronomi, fysikk, matematikk, og han drar fingeren over dem, han har alltid likt å ta på bøker, liker følelsen av godt leste bøker. I den ene hyllen er det ikke bøker, men små bilder i forskjellige rammer. Bilder av Isak alene og Isak med andre, Isak med regnbueflagg på kinnene på Pride, Isak og en hel gjeng med folk stående i russebukser foran en van med skriften Los Losers på. Han kikker litt nærmere og drar kjensel på Sana, og kommer på at hun gikk på Nissen hun også. Verden er liten, og han parkerer den lille biten med informasjon for å kunne bruke senere. 

Helt i hjørnet av bokhyllen ser han et bilde av Isak og noe som må være moren hans, og han lener seg inn for å se det bedre. Bildet er noen år gammelt for Isak ser mye yngre ut, ansiktet er mykere og mindre definert enn det er nå, men det er definitivt Isak. Og Even kan se hvor han har hentet utseendet fra, spesielt øyepartiet er helt likt. 

Isak kommer bort til ham og ser hva han kikker på, og når han ser at det er bildet av mora tar han frem bildet og ser på det med nesten lengsel i blikket. «Det er mamma og meg. Tatt for nesten ti år siden, tror jeg var 15 elle 16 år.»

«Dere ligner,» sier Even.

«Synes du?» Isak får det uttrykket Even har lært at betyr at han er skeptisk. «Alle sier at jeg er så lik på pappa, du er den første som sier at jeg er lik mamma.»

«Dere er definitivt like. Spesielt her,» sier han og lar fingrene leke over øyenbrynene til Isak. Isak responderer med å lukke øynene og nesten lene seg inn i berøringen. 

De blir stående stille en liten stund, begge klar over hva som nettopp skjedde, ingen av dem villige til å gjøre noe mer med det. 

«Det er et av de siste bildene jeg har av mamma, faktisk,» sier Isak plutselig, mens han setter bildet tilbake i hylla, bryter stemningen.

«Å?» Even prøver å ikke pushe, men kan ikke legge skjul på at han ble fryktelig nysgjerrig.

«Det er en lang historie. Men mamma var dårlig lenge, og jeg flyttet hjemmefra kort tid etter bildet ble tatt. Vi mistet kontakten i noen år, og da vi endelig begynte å snakke sammen igjen fikk hun kreft, og nektet å bli tatt bilde av, sa hun ville at jeg skulle huske henne for hvordan hun var før hun mistet håret av behandlingen.»

«Hvordan dårlig da?» Even har en dårlig magefølelse med hvordan dette går. Vil egentlig ikke vite, men vil likevel. Isak forteller om moren og han kjenner suget i magen, en kombinasjon av dårlig samvittighet og nerver. Han har jo enda ikke fortalt Isak, ikke funnet det naturlig å ta opp. Det er jo ikke som om de kjenner hverandre så godt. 

«Hun utviklet schizofreni da jeg var en 14-15 år, men det ble ikke skikkelig ille før pappa forlot oss rett etter at jeg hadde begynt på Nissen. Jeg holdt ut et halvt år og så flyttet jeg også. Kuttet all kontakt med begge to, flyttet i kollektiv og klarte meg ved å jobbe ved siden av skolen og det lille jeg fikk i stipend av lånekassen.»

Even lar ordene til Isak synke inn. Han trodde han hadde hatt det tøft på videregående, men det var ingenting sammenlignet med det her. 

«Er hun, altså, lever hun fortsatt, moren din?»

«Nei, hun døde andre juledag for to år siden.»

Even vet ikke hva han skal si til det, ord blir for små og fattige, men det kan kanskje forklare det dårlige humøret til Isak på vei hjem fra Norefjell. 

«Det er derfor jeg har råd til denne leiligheten, og bilen min. Jeg er enebarn, og siden mamma og pappa er skilt så arvet jeg henne. Pappa overlot rekkehuset og en god del penger til henne da de ble skilt, noe av pengene var brukt opp da hun døde, for hun var jo ikke i stand til å jobbe de siste årene hun levde og det hun fikk fra NAV var ikke nok, men jeg solgte rekkehuset og hadde nok penger til å kjøpe meg leilighet og bil og litt til.»

Plutselig forstår Even reaksjonen da han spurte om det var faren sin bil Isak hadde krasjet. Og hvorfor Isak kjøpte den bilen han kjøpte, han hadde nok kjøpt noe tilsvarende om han hadde pengene til det.

Isak ler en litt bitter latter. «Pappa fikk jo totalt spader da han fant ut hva jeg hadde brukt arven på, og det var da han insisterte på at jeg begynte å jobbe for ham. Han mente det var på tide jeg lærte hvor viktig det er å vite verdien av penger. Som om jeg ikke lærte den leksa da jeg var 16, liksom.»

«Men han bestemmer jo ikke over deg, gjør han?» Even strever med å både forstå og relatere seg, det er så milevidt fra hvordan hans foreldre er. «Du velger vel selv om du vil jobbe der eller ikke.»

«Du har åpenbart ikke møtt min far,» sier Isak bestemt. «Han kan være ganske sta hvis han vil. Det er ikke alle kamper det er viktig å ta. Dessuten, om et halvt år er jeg ferdig utdannet og kan finne meg fast jobb. Da trenger jeg ikke prøve å please ham noe mer.»

Som en innskytelse tar Even og trekker Isak til seg i en klem, og Isak nesten smelter inn i klemmen. Isak lukter godt, og Even klarer ikke å la være å snuse på håret hans, noe som får Isak til å le. «Lukter du på håret mitt?» 

«Mmm, du lukter godt. Og håret ditt er så mykt. Klarte ikke la være.» Even vet han tar en sjanse nå, for kompiser gjør ikke sånn, men fristelsen blir for stor og Isak trekker seg ikke bort, nesten tvert i mot. 

De blir stående sånn helt til Isak kommer på at middagen venter på kjøkkenet, og de får det travelt med å prøve å redde maten, som har blitt stående i ovnen akkurat litt for lenge til at den egentlig er spiselig, men de gjør det beste ut av det. 

Even prøver bevisst å holde tonen lett resten av kvelden, og Isak ser ut til å sette pris på det, for de ler mer nå enn noen av de andre gangene, og det sier en del. Isak forteller mer om Eskild, han som Even var redd Isak var på en date med. Isak ler hysterisk når Even forteller om mistankene og gjør Even sånn passe flau. 

Da han er på vei å gå er blir han usikker igjen. De har ikke hatt noen fysisk kontakt etter klemmen de delte før middag, og selv om han har lyst på mer nærhet, mer kontakt, så nøler han. Men Isak gjør kort prosess, tar beslutningen for ham og planter munnen sin kontant på Evens. Det tar han et par sekunder å prosessere hva som skjer, nok til at Isak prøver å dra seg unna, men Even klarer å koble på hjernen akkurat tidsnok og svarer tilbake med full styrke. 

Han klarer å rive seg løs etter en liten stund, han står tross alt midt i døråpningen til Isak, og hvem som helst kan gå forbi. Ikke det at han noe mot at folk ser han kysse Isak, tvert imot. 

«Jeg kysset deg,» ler Isak inn mot halsen hans, hodet hvilende på skulderen til Even. 

Even stryker ham forsiktig over krøllene, det har veldig fort blitt en av hans favoritting å gjøre. «Du gjorde visst det.» 

Isak legger hodet bittelitt bakover og kikker skjelmsk opp før han plasserer hodet tilbake på skulderen. «Har du noe mot det?»

Han flirer lett. «Så det ut som om jeg hadde noe mot det?»

«Nei,» sier Isak, før han trekker seg akkurat nok tilbake til at han kan kysse ham igjen, litt mer forsiktig denne gangen. 

«Jeg må virkelig komme meg hjem nå, lang dag i morgen.» Han har virkelig ikke lyst til å dra, ikke når det her nettopp har startet, men fornuften tar over, han vil ikke gå for fort frem. «Men det her, det må vi gjenta.»

Isak tar tak i hånda hans, kjærtegner håndbaken med tommelen sin. «Enig. Natta Even.»

«Natta, Isak.» Han kysser Isak lett en gang til før han endelig klarer å dra seg unna.


	8. All I hear is the rhythm of my beating heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ved å poste dette kapittelet er jeg et godt stykke utenfor min egen komfortsone, så husk det når dere kommenterer. Jeg prøvde å skrive det annerledes, holde meg innenfor der det er trygt og godt, men det passet ikke historien. Så derfor har jeg tatt et stort hopp mens jeg dels holder øynene lukket og dels gjemmer meg bak en pute.

Han treffer ikke Isak før søndagskvelden, selv om det er en nesten umulig oppgave å holde seg borte, onsdagens kyss ekstremt friskt og konstant i minne. Men Even har brukt nesten hvert eneste våkne øyeblikk til å jobbe, forberede seg til en stor presentasjon han skal ha på mandag. Han har aldri vært så nervøs for noe noensinne. Det er ikke det at han ikke har holdt presentasjoner før, men det var på BI, dette er noe helt annet. Han vet han kan fortelle en god historie, han kan lage gode analyser og planer og han kan det han snakker om, til tross for at han er ny i jobben. Dessuten skal han gjøre det sammen med en kollega han ikke har noen grunn til å ikke stole på, de har jobbet masse med dette hele uken og han kan presentasjonen på rams. Men det er første gang han skal holde en presentasjon på jobben og han er jo helt ny, jobbet noen få uker bare, og trer av de han skal presentere for har han ikke møtt enda, salgssjefen og et par av lederne under ham, og det er med på å skape et ekstra usikkerhetsmoment. Hva hvis de ikke liker det de presenterer? Hva hvis de er sånne typer som bare kritiserer og finner feil med alt det de blir presentert? 

Bare tanken er nok til at det går kaldt nedover ryggen, og han har ikke råd til å tulle dette til for seg og stenger seg derfor inne hele helgen og jobber og forbereder seg til han kan presentasjonen på rams, alle grunnlagstallene memorert forleng og baklengs og han har svar på alle tenkelige og utenkelige spørsmål han kan bli stilt. 

Søndagskveld er han helt utslitt og hodet er bomull etter all jobbingen, og han har egentlig ikke lyst på besøk av noen, alt han vil er å sove. Men Isak har insistert på at han må spise noe ordentlig mat, ikke bare leve av restene i kjøleskapet og har lovet å komme innom en kort tur med litt take away for dem å spise sammen, kanskje se en film mens de spiser eller noe. Even har planer om å komme seg tidlig i seng, sove godt før den store presentasjonen, så han har takket nei til film og ja til mat, og de sitter i sofaen med tonnevis med sushi mellom seg og småprater og spiser samtidig. Hadde det vært hvem som helst annen hadde han nektet, men det er Isak liksom. Og han trenger jo mat. 

«Hvilke planer har du for morgendagen, da?» spør han Isak mellom to sushibiter. 

«Jeg har veiledning på masteren på ettermiddagen, og så må jeg på jobben noen timer før det.» Tonen til Isak sier det siste sier alt om hvor mye han ikke har lyst til det. 

«Du bruker vanligvis ikke jobbe på mandager, gjør du? Trodde du var der mot slutten av uken helst?»

Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. «Nei, men pappa insisterte på at jeg må komme inn, det er visst noen greier som har frist i morgen ettermiddag som han vil at jeg ser over. Vetta faen, tror det er nok en av hans dårlige unnskyldninger til å sjekke opp at jeg faktisk gjør noe på mandager, han tror visst at jeg bare sløver rundt nå når jeg bare skriver oppgave. Han tror ikke på meg når jeg sier at jeg faktisk jobber og må forberede meg til veiledningstimen.»

«Kjipt, ass.» 

«Ja, for nå ble jeg tvunget til å gjøre forberedelsene i dag, så jeg har sittet på lesesalen i flere timer. På en søndag, liksom.» Han legger trykket på ordet søndag, som for å understreke den totale urimeligheten i det. «Var rett før jeg tok bilde av meg selv og sendte, bare for å ha et bevis på at jeg faktisk gjør noen nyttig, og ikke bare sitter og ser på Netflix hele dagen.» 

Even flirer av hvor indignert Isak er, han klager tross alt til en som har jobbet igjennom hele helgen. «Er det det han tror om deg? At du sløver?»

«Nei, ass, vet ikke helt. Det er egentlig helt umulig å vite hva han tenker, vi har aldri vært gode på å kommunisere, og de siste årene...» Han trenger ikke si noe mer. Even vet nøyaktig hva han refererer til. Etter skilsmissen og etter moren døde. Det har vært noen røffe år for Isak, røffere enn det Even klarer å forestille seg, og han strekker ut hånda mot Isak, for å trøste, vise medfølelse, bare ta på. 

Det er tydelig at Isak har lyst til å skifte tema, og han tar tak i hånda til Even, leker litt mer fingrene hans før han ser opp på ham med det glimtet i øyet, det som Even vet betyr trøbbel. På alle de gode måtene. «Vet du hva jeg har tenkt på?»

Even later som om han ikke forstår. «Nei, hva da?» 

«Jeg har ikke klart å slutte å tenke på det kysset.»

Da er vi to, tenker han. Det har vært vanskelig å konsentrere seg om jobb de siste dagene. «Hva med det?»

«At jeg har lyst til å gjøre det igjen.»

Even svarer ikke, bare rykker litt i hånda til Isak for å gi tegn til at han vil ha ham nærmere. Isak er ikke vondt å be, setter maten på bordet og setter seg på fanget til Even, knærne på hver sin side av Even, ansikt mot ansikt. På denne måten blir han litt høyere enn Even og Even må bøye hodet litt bakover for å nå opp til leppene. Det første kysset er litt forsiktig, prøvende, nesten som om de vurderer om det var like godt som de husker, men det tar ikke lange tiden før tunge møter tunge, og ja, det var like godt som han husket, om ikke enda bedre. 

Å kysse Isak er avhengighetsskapende, når han først har fått en smakebit så vil han bare ha mer og mer. Skal han dømme etter iveren til Isak så er de to om å kjenne det sånn. Han legger armene på hoftene til Isak og får ham til å flytte seg enda nærmere og kyssene blir enda dypere, mens hendene til Isak går på en liten oppdagelsesferd over brystkassen til Even, først over t-skjorten til Even, så under. Even kjenner nysgjerrige fingre som beveger seg opp og ned, som finner stadig vekk ny hud å kjenne på. Even vil ikke være snauere, og napper og drar i t-skjorten til Isak til han endelig klarer å få den løs der den har vært festet i bukselinningen og med fri tilgang setter han i gang med å ta igjen forspranget, ta igjen Isak, mens Isaks lepper har funnet den sensitive huden på halsen, rett nedenfor øret. 

I det Even tror at de er på samme sted så kjenner han hender på vei ned til bukselinningen, nei, glem det, hendene er allerede i gang med å åpne knappen i jeansen, trekke ned glidelåsen og han hører Isak hviske «får jeg?» i øret og det eneste han er god til er å nikke, mens han svelger tungt, hjertet virker til å ha byttet plass, bevegd seg opp i halsen. Med ivrige hender prøver Isak å dra buksen hans litt nedover, men det er vanskelig når de sitter som de gjør, og Even må lette på baken sånn at Isak får skjøvet bukse og bokser langt nok ned til at han har fri tilgang. Han trekker pusten når Isak tar tak i pikken, begynner å stryke ham, jevnt og fast, og Even strever med å få hjernen til å holde tritt med følelsene, forstå at han vil gjøre gjengjeld. 

Han prøver å gjøre kort prosess med belte, knapp og glidelås og drar effektivt bukse og bokser langt nok ned på Isak til at han får tilgang, får tak. Det er litt lettere på Isak enn det var på ham selv, litt fordi han sitter som han gjør og litt fordi Isak er kjappere til å få med seg hva som skjer og hjelper til samtidig som han ikke slipper taket han har på Even. 

Når han endelig får taket på pikken til Isak er det Isak sin tur til å trekke pusten, og bevegelsene hans stopper opp et lite øyeblikk, før han får summet seg og fortsetter med uforminsket intensitet. Even kopierer bevegelsene, hvert strøk oppover, hver gang Isak vender på håndleddet sitt så gjør Even akkurat det samme og det er noe helt eget med å vite at Isak kjenner det samme som ham, og han kan bare håpe at hånda hans på Isak kjennes like deilig som Isaks hånd kjennes for ham. Det er en stund siden Even har hatt noen andres hånd på seg, og han hadde nesten glemt hvor deilig det er, spenningen, usikkerheten, vissheten om at det noen andre som bestemmer, som styrer når og hvordan han får komme. Isaks hånd er perfekt, og Even er i ferd med å miste forstanden fullstendig. 

Isak vrir på håndleddet litt mer og holder litt fastere, lar Even kjenne litt mer friksjon, men tempoet er fortsatt ulidelig sakte. Alt i Even skriker etter å få det til å gå fortere, være mer effektivt, men på den andre siden er det noe helt eget med å bare overlate alt til Isak og sitte her og nyte, følge strømmen, kun konsentrere seg om å kopiere bevegelsene. Og dessuten får Isak uansett smake sin egen medisin, tenker han litt ondskapsfullt, han har ingen intensjoner om å gjøre annet enn å gjøre akkurat som Isak, bevegelse for bevegelse.

Han har gitt opp å kysse Isak nå, har i stedet pannen lent mot skulderen hans, kjenner pusten til Isak inn mot halsen sin med korte, fuktige støt med varm luft inn mot naken hud. Endelig øker Isak tempoet, runker ham fortere og fortere, og når fingrene sveiper hodet på pikken og tar med seg noen av de seige dråpene og bruker dem som glidemiddel så må han lukke øynene for å klare å konsentrere seg, klare å gjøre det samme for Isak, nytelsen er i ferd med å overmanne ham helt, hele verden er skrumpet inn til det som skjer her og nå. Han kan kjenne det i hele seg at det ikke er langt igjen nå, og skal han dømme etter pusten til Isak er de to som føler det sånn. Det er nesten en lettelse når han kjenner at han kommer, orgasmen skyller brått og hardt over ham, hardere enn på lenge og det tar ikke mange sekundene før han hører Isak trekke pusten og han kjenner at pikken hans rykker til og han kommer utover hele hånda til Even. 

Etterpå gjemmer han hodet i halsgropen til Isak og prøver å få igjen pusten, dette var ikke helt hvordan han så kvelden ende, men han kommer absolutt ikke til å levere inn en klage, det her var langt over alle forventninger. 

Isak synker sammen mot Even, og de blir sittende sånn og hive etter pusten begge to. «Herregud, Isak, shit,» sier han lattermildt, høy på endorfiner. 

Isak ler han også, og Even kjenner hvordan hele kroppen rister mot hans. «Og jeg som bare skulle komme med litt mat for å være sikker på at du spiser.»

Isak klatrer forsiktig av fanget til Even, og forsvinner ut på badet for noe å tørke opp med, mens Even blir sittende igjen i sofaen, bena litt for mye gele til at han klarer å bevege seg. De blir sittende i sofaen en god stund etterpå, Isak kroer seg inn i armkroken til Even og han skulle ønske de kunne bli sittende sånn for alltid. «Kan vi treffes i morgen? Etter jobb?» Han hører selv at stemmen er nesten bedende. 

«Mhm.» Isak mumler inn i et mykt, rolig kyss. «Jeg kan komme etter at jeg er ferdig med veiledningstimen? Så kan vi gjøre litt mer av dette her?» 

«Høres ut som en god plan. Litt mer av dette blir ikke feil.» Siste setningen blir sagt med ett kyss for hvert ord. 

Isak drar seg sakte ut av sofaen og Even følger ham ut i gangen, like motvillig til å la Isak gå som han var til å dra fra Isak på onsdag, aller helst vil han at Isak skal bli, at de kan tusle seg i seng sammen, tilbringe natten sammen, men det går ikke i kveld. I stedet står de her, nok en gang i en døråpning, uten å klare å dra seg fra hverandre. De er virkelig ikke noe gode til å si farvel. 

Isak gir ham til slutt en varm vinterjakkeklem etterfulgt av et like varmt kyss. «Lykke til i morgen, da! Jeg skal tenke på deg.»

Den natten sover Even som en stein, til tross for at han er dritnervøs for presentasjonen neste dag. På vei til jobb er Isak, Isak, Isak det eneste han klarer å tenke på, han kjenner det kiler i magen hver gang han tenker på det som skjedde kvelden før og det som skal skje i kveld. Det er med et fårete smil om munnen han tar trikken til jobb, og selv ikke de ti centimeterne med slaps som har kommet siden i går klarer å ta humøret fra ham. 

Klokken fem på ti sitter han klar i møterommet sammen med Martin, lederen sin, og venter på at salgssjefen og de to medarbeiderne hans skal komme, og stemningen er etter forholdene avslappet og fin. Han er så takknemlig for at han har Martin med seg, uten han ville han vært mye mer nervøs, nå er han mer bare spent, den spenningen man trenger for å gjøre en god jobb. Han har preppet og øvd og har full kontroll på hva han skal si og har svar klar til eventuelle spørsmål, så det er ingenting som skal kunne gå galt. 

Klokka tre på ti kommer de som skal være med, og de er i gang med hilserunden når Even hører døra til møterommet blir åpnet igjen. Først tror han at det er noen som har tatt feil møterom, det skjer oftere enn man skulle tro, han har klart å gjøre det selv også. 

«Ja, jeg glemte å si,» kommer det fra salgssjefen. «Administrerende er her i dag, og ville veldig gjerne være med på møtet. Dere har hilst før, har dere ikke, Even?» 

Even hører en mørk stemme hilse på Martin og snur seg for å hilse på og si takk for sist, men ordene setter seg fast i halsen. For inn i rommet, bak sjefen selv kommer det en person han har møtt før.

«Hei, Even. Hyggelig å hilse på deg igjen,» kommer det blidt fra Terje Valtersen. «Jeg tok med meg sønnen min, han er tilfeldigvis her i dag og ville være med for å høre presentasjonen. Even, dette her er Isak, sønnen min.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og nå går jeg ut og gjemmer meg i hengekøya mi.


	9. No alarms and no surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen, tusen takk for fantastisk hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Dere vil ikke tro hvor mye det betydde for meg. ❤️
> 
> Og så må jeg rette opp i en stor feil: Jeg glemte å takke fantastiske Readitandfacepalm for gjennomlesning og godkjenning av forrige kapittel før jeg postet. Uten den tilbakemeldingen hadde jeg aldri turt å poste. Så tusen millioner takk til deg! ❤️

Isak hater mandager. Han hater tanken på å ha en lang uke foran seg, med arbeid, studier og for liten kontroll på egen agenda. Det eneste som gjør mandager tolererbare er at han ikke må på jobb, at han kan sove litt frempå og få en mykere overgang fra helg til hverdag. Men i dag må han på jobb, og bare det er nok til å danne en tordensky av irritasjon over ham. Bedre blir det ikke når pappa sender melding når han sitter på trikken på vei til kontoret og insisterer på at han skal komme på kontoret hans umiddelbart, noe som på ingen måte er vanlig. Senere, i etterpåklokskapens krystallklare lys burde han sett det flagrende varselsflagget allerede da, men han er ufokusert og sint på grunn av at han må jobbe på en mandag. 

Pappa prater i vei om noen analyser de skal gå igjennom og ett eller annet om nye markeder, og han hører etter med et halvt øre og knapt nok det. Han prøver å se så interessert ut som mulig, men etter fem minutter med pappas uforståelige og uinteressante prat lar han tankene gå i alle andre retninger, masteroppgaven, veiledningstimen han skal ha senere på dagen, Even, Even og Even. Det er ikke før pappa reiser seg og gjør tegn til at Isak skal følge med at han blir rykket ut av den deilige tankeboblen han har lullet seg inn i. 

Pappa er halvveis ute av døren, og Isak prøver å følge etter, mens faren ignorerer at Isak ligger fire meter bak og bare får med seg bruddstykker av det han sier. «Du vet, Martin var litt skeptisk til å ansette han, med tanke på historien hans, men jeg sa at vi alltid skal gi folk en sjanse, så det blir spennende å se hva de har kommet opp med nå.» 

Han vet ikke helt hva han skal si til det, så han mumler ut et «Huh? Hvilken historie?», og krysser fingre for at det er nok til at han fortsatt kan late som om han er en aktiv deltaker i samtalen. 

«Jeg sa jo det, hører du ikke etter?» Farens stemme dirrer lett av irritasjon og Isak antar at han er avslørt som den unnasluntreren han er. 

«Joa, jeg hører etter. Markeder, analyser.» Han himler med øynene bak ryggen til faren. 

«Det var i sted, nå snakket jeg om den nyansatte i avdelingen til Martin,» kommer det fra faren i den vante, irettesettende tonen. «Han er psykisk syk, bipolar tror jeg det var, forsinket med studiene var han også. Men karakterene var kjempebra og han kom med gode referanser fra forelesere, så jeg sa til Martin at vi må gi gutten en sjanse.» 

Isak blir, ikke for første gang, irritert over farens uvørenhet med informasjon om de ansatte. «Pappa, du kan jo ikke gå rundt og fortelle om andres diagnoser!» 

Og som vanlig ser pappa null problemer med det. «Jammen, han har jo vært åpen om det?» 

«Til dere, ja. Ikke sikkert at han vil at gud og hvermann skal vite det for det. Ville du likt om folk gikk rundt og fortalte ting om deg?» 

«Isak, da, må du ikke være så dramatisk,» kommer det fra pappa med den nedlatende tonen han alltid bruker når han synes Isak er tåpelig og barnslig. Den tonen som kan få Isak til å se rødt i løpet av 1,6 sekunder. «Og du er ikke gud og hvermann, du er min sønn.» 

«Samma det,» mumler han. Orker ikke en ny krangel med faren. Det er ikke alle kamper som skal kjempes, noen bør feies under teppet. 

«Men kom igjen, presentasjonen begynner nå snart.» Pappa venter selvsagt ikke for å se om Isak fortsatt følger etter, det ligger der som en standard forventning, aldri uttalt, alltid tatt for gitt. 

Isak blinker, det er det første han hører noe om en presentasjon, men han tør ikke åpne munnen og si noe om det og risikere å få kjeft en gang til for å ikke høre etter, så han følger taust etter faren mot der møterommene er. På veien begynner han å få bange anelser. For tenk om, nei, det kan ikke være mulig. Men Even skulle også holde en presentasjon klokken ti. Og han har nettopp begynt i ny jobb, og jobber han ikke med markeder og sånt? Det kan bare ikke være sant, verden kan ikke være så slem. Men i det han går inn i møterommet er katastrofen et faktum. Det er ikke vanskelig å se på stakkars Even at han blir like overrasket som han selv, og Isak prøver å gjøre det lettere for dem begge ved å spille med, late som ingenting, gode miner til slett spill. Det er ikke før de er godt i gang med presentasjonen at han kommer på hva faren fortalte i sted. Even er bipolar. Og idiotiske pappa har uforvarende outet ham til Isak. Informasjon som han er sikker på at Even selv har lyst til å bestemme når og hvordan skulle deles. 

Isak er forbanna. På pappa, på omstendighetene, på alt, og han sliter med å følge med på presentasjonen, sinnet ligger der og ulmer som en nesten utbrent skogbrann, og stjeler alt oksygenet han kunne hatt behov for for å få med seg hva som blir sagt. I stedet blir han sittende og stirre på Even, lar seg fascinere over hvor trygg han virker og lar seg blende av utstrålingen. Dette er hans Even, selv om de ikke har kjent hverandre noe særlig lenge. Han bare håper at farens avsløring ikke ødelegger for dem. 

Even forsvinner med en gang møtet er over, og alt Isak vil er å gå etter og betrygge både seg selv og Even om at ting er greit. Men pappa skal bare, må bare, vil bare ha Isak sin input til ting som ble sagt i møtet og han blir stående og nikke og prøve å høres interessert nok ut lenge etter at de andre har dratt. Når pappa endelig lar ham gå omtrent løper han for å finne Even, men må gi opp og spørre Martin etter å ha sjekket alle tenkelige og utenkelige steder Even kan være. Martin mener at han kanskje har gått ut, for vinterjakken er borte. Isak blir med ett redd for at Even har dratt hjem, og løper for å hente jakken sin for å sjekke ute. Klumpen i halsen på størrelse med en melon, frykten for at dette er slutten på noe som knapt nok har begynt enda større.

 

Even føler det som om han er overkjørt av en dampveivals, all luften presset ut av ham. Han rekker frem en skjelvende hånd og hilser på, og møter Isak sitt vaklende blikk. Det hjelper å se at han ikke er den eneste som var totalt uforberedt på dette, for hans første tanke var at Isak visste dette allerede og hadde insistert på å være med for å sette ham ut. 

Even blir stående og fomle litt, usikker på hva han skal gjøre nå, men heldigvis merker Martin at noe er galt og tar kontrollen på møtet, gir Even tid til å summe seg, og etter en liten stund klarer han å hente seg inn og gjøre mer enn å bare stirre panisk ut i luften. 

Han får mange spørsmål om analysen og hvorfor de har konkludert som de har og han føler han får svart godt for seg, det kommer ikke opp noe de ikke var forberedt på. De får en del innspill om ting salgssjefen gjerne vil se mer om, og Even noterer ned så godt han bare klarer. Mer analyser skal de få til, så lenge de vet at de er på riktig vei. 

Isak sier ikke noe gjennom hele møtet, men stirrer enten ned i bordplata eller bort på Martin. De få gangene han kikker på Even er det med et blikk som sier at han ville vært alle andre plasser enn akkurat her, og det er Even helt enig i. 

Tiden går uendelig sakte, og når møtet endelig er over må Even ut, ut av rommet, ut av bygget, og med en gang de andre har forlatt møterommet unnskylder han seg til Martin og sier han må ha litt frisk luft. Han er sliten av å konsentrere seg om det han skulle si, svare på alle spørsmålene samtidig som han prøvde å unngå å tenke på Isak. Og det hadde kostet og nå må han ut. 

Han blir stående med ryggen inn mot murveggen og trekker inn den kalde, friske luften. Han tar frem røykpakka han har liggende i lomma, med sigarettene han har til de tilfellene han virkelig trenger det. Det er 1,5 år siden han sluttet å røyke, men nå kjenner han et desperat sug etter den berolige effekten en sigarett har. Han skjelver på hånda når han tenner røyken og trekker røyken dypt ned i lungene og puster ut og senker skuldrene. 

Skuffelsen ligger som en klo i magen, skuffelsen over at Isak er sønn til sjefen, skuffelsen over at han ikke visste. De hadde snakket om alt mulig annet enn hvem de egentlig er. Han hadde ikke fortalt Isak noe om at han har bodd hos foreldrene frem til nå eller hvorfor han ble forsinket med studiene eller hvorfor denne jobben er så viktig for ham. Han hadde snakket om gutta og ting de har gjort sammen. Om turen til Göteborg fordi Mutta hadde fått en fiks ide om at de absolutt måtte til Liseberg, og at de hadde tatt hver eneste berg-og-dalbane og karusell og Mikael som hadde endt opp på en benk med hode mellom knærne etter den tredje turen på rad i noen kaffekopper som spant rundt og rundt, og Adam som hadde oppdaget at han hadde høydeskrekk på toppen av pariserhjulet. Han hadde fortalt om foreldrene og søsteren. Men ikke hvor han jobber. 

Isak hadde fortalt om sydenturen med sine kompiser, hvor en av dem hadde sovet så tungt på stranda etter en ekstra fuktig kveld at han ikke hadde våknet før gutta hadde kastet ham uti vannet, etter å ha blitt båret etter hender og føtter. Og om Eskild som han bodde i kollektivet som stadig vekk dro med seg one-nights-stands hjem, og om hvor stressa Isak hadde blitt første gang han ferska ham midt i akten. «Live guy on guy BJ-action» hadde han kalt det. 

Og nå står han og er sint og lei seg fordi de ikke hadde snakket om dette. De hadde ikke snakket om hvor den nye jobben til Even er. Han hadde ikke en gang visst etternavnet til Isak. Hadde han bare visst det hadde han jo kunnet tenke seg frem til det selv. Han visste jo at Isak har penger, selv om han sier at det er fra arven etter moren, men med det etternavnet? Even er sikker på at han hadde kunnet gjøre koblingen til at Isak er en sånn Valtersen. I slekt med Terje Valtersen. Sønnen til Terje Valtersen. Eier av bedriften Even nettopp har begynt å jobbe i. Faen, faen, faen. Hadde han bare visst dette før han gikk hen og ble forelsket i Isak. Nå må han finne en måte å komme over den forelskelsen på, for ikke pokker om han kan ta dette noe videre. Han kan ikke gå hen og innlede et forhold til sønnen til sjefen. Sønnen, som etter alt det Even kan bedømme, ligger an til å skulle ta over bedriften om noen år. Samme hva Isak sier om å ville ta en doktorgrad eller begynne som lærer på videregående, det er ikke tvil om at faren har helt andre planer for sønnen. Han hadde aldri dratt han med på et slikt møte uten at han mente alvor med det. 

Han lener hodet mot muren og lukker øynene, kjenner hvordan januarkulda trenger seg gjennom jakka og biter seg fast, han må komme seg inn igjen snart. Men å gå inn innebærer å møte Isak. Møte spørsmål fra Martin, som garantert hadde plukket opp på at noe var galt. Han vet ikke en gang hvordan han skal kunne fortsett å jobbe mer i dag, hjernen er bomull og kroppen er seig. Så hører han skritt komme nærmere, og han åpner øynene og gjør seg klar.


	10. But you, you’re not allowed

«Even. Går det bra?» Isak sin stemme drar ham ut fra tankekaoset. 

Han kikker på Isak og ser at han er like satt ut som han selv. «Vær så snill og si at du ikke visste noe.» Stemmen hans er bedende og litt rusten av sigarettrøyk. 

Isak stirrer på ham med det samme fortvilte blikket han er sikker på han har selv. «Jeg lover, jeg visste ingenting. Vi har jo ikke snakket om disse tingene.» Han lener seg nærmere, tar hånda til Even i sin. «Og jeg har ikke vært så mye på jobb etter nyttår, så jeg har ikke fått med meg hvem som har begynt å jobbe her. Dessuten så følger jeg ikke med på hvem som begynner og hvem som slutter. Det her er pappa sin greie, ikke min, du vet det.»

Even vet ikke hva han skal svare, han blir stående og stirre taust ut i luften, før han slipper tak i Isak og fisker frem dagens andre sigarett og tenner den og blåser sakte ut røyken. Den lette vinden blåser den mot Isak, og han snur seg litt bort, ikke helt fornøyd med å få sigarettrøyk i ansiktet. 

«Jeg visste ikke engang at jeg skulle få presentert noe i dag, pappa bare dro meg inn i møtet, uten at jeg visste noe. Jeg lover, Even, du må tro på meg.»

Even tar et nytt drag, men passer på at røyken går bort fra dem denne gangen. «Men det forandrer jo ingenting.»

«Enig, det forandrer ingenting,» sier Isak og tar tak i den ledige hånda til Even igjen. «Oss to, vi, dette, det forandrer ingenting.»

Even trekker hånda si bort, orker ikke den nærheten nå. «Nei, Isak. Det at du ikke visste, det forandrer ingenting. Men oss to? Det her, det forandrer alt.»"

«Even, nei.» Stemmen til Isak er tykk av fortvilelsen begge to føler. «Vi to, oss, det her, det har ingenting med hvem pappaen min er. Jeg kan ikke la han bestemme hvem jeg er sammen med.»

Even rister på hodet, Isak misforstår hva han prøver å si. «Isak, du er sønnen til sjefen min. Sønnen til administrerende direktør i min aller første jobb. Selv om han ikke kan bestemme hvem du er sammen med så kan han bestemme hvem jeg er sammen med. Og jeg kan ikke risikere jobben min, du aner ikke hvor vanskelig det var å få jobb.» Han innser at han ikke har fortalt Isak om det, han har hele tiden tenkt at det ikke haster, at de kan bli bedre kjent først, men nå er tiden brukt opp og det gikk fra å være for tidlig til å bli for sent i løpet av noen få skjebnesvangre sekunder i et møterom. 

«Kan vi i det minste møtes og snakke ordentlig om det?» Isaks stemme er gråtkvalt, og Even klarer ikke å motstå det bedende blikket. 

«Jeg vet ikke hva mer det er å si om det, men ok, vi kan snakke om det. Jeg kan komme til deg etter at du er ferdig på Blindern i dag?»

Isak skvetter til og sjekker klokka. «Åh, faen. Veiledningen. Den er nå snart. Jeg må gå. Men ja, kom til meg etter jobb. Eller jeg kommer til deg, siden jeg ikke helt vet hvor lang tid det tar. Vi kan bestille pizza og prate. Ok?» 

«Ok,» sier Even. «Pizza og prate. Men det er alt.»

Når han kommer opp på kontoret får han en klapp på skuldra fra Martin.

«Superbra gjennomføring, Even! Anders var kjempeimponert over det vi presenterte. Beklager at jeg ikke sa at Terje skulle komme også, jeg visste ingenting om det jeg heller. Men du hentet deg fort inn igjen.»

Even ser på ham, litt overrasket over rosen. Han var sikker på at han skulle få kritikk for at han hadde håndtert hele situasjonen feil. 

«Du, forresten,» fortsetter Martin. «Kjenner du Isak fra før, eller?» 

«Hvordan det?» stammer han frem. 

«Nei, han kom hit etterpå og lurte på hvor du ble av. Han virket litt stressa.»

«Kjenner og kjenner.» Even er usikker på hva han skal si, ærlighet lønner seg ikke, det er han sikker på. «Vi har møttes et par ganger i andre sammenhenger. Men jeg visste ikke at han var sønnen til administrerende, så jeg ble litt overrasket da jeg så ham.»

«Det er det jeg alltid har sagt, Gnore er et lite land,» sier Martin og ler av sin egen vits. Even blir stående og se litt rart på ham. Hva da, Gnore?

«Gnore, Norge, ordspill. Tog du’an?» 

Even rister på hodet, han tog’an på ingen måte, selv ikke etter å ha fått den forklart. Men han later som om det var morsomt, ler en kort latter, hører selv at den høres falsk ut. 

«Men du Even, nå foreslår jeg at vi går og får oss litt lunsj, og så setter vi oss ned og ser på innspillene vi fikk i møtet, og så avslutter vi bare dagen. Du har jobbet kjempemye de siste dagene, og da fortjener du å gå tidlig for en gangs skyld.»

Even er fortsatt helt satt ut av samtalen han hadde med Isak i sted, så han bare nikker og følger etter Martin til kantina, og blir sittende i taushet og hører på pratet rundt bordet. Maten smaker ikke noe, det er som om smaksløkene har tatt langfri.

Etter lunsj jobber de intenst et par timer, og Even prøver virkelig å følge med, være oppmerksom, men til slutt sender Martin ham hjem med beskjed om å ikke jobbe mer i dag. 

«Det er ingenting her som haster, vi har plenty med tid på oss. Gå hjem, ta deg en øl. Treff kompiser. Nytt kvelden.»

Even tenker at han kunne ikke tatt mer feil, han kommer ikke til å nyte kvelden, han gruer seg som en hund til å treffe Isak igjen. Han vet det kommer til å være bortimot umulig å få sagt det han vil si uten å knuse eget hjerte i prosessen. Men han har vært her før og kan ikke under noen omstendigheter gjøre det igjen. Det går bare ikke. 

Even sitter hjemme med laptopen på fanget, google slått opp i nettleseren. Da han fikk vite at de ville ha han på intervju så hadde han googlet firmaet og Terje Valtersen, men da hadde fokuset vært på å finne ut mer om bedriften og kanskje litt om han som eide den, og ledelsesfilosofien hans. Nå er det en annen type informasjon han er på jakt etter, mer personlig informasjon. Han skriver inn Terje Isak Valtersen og begynner å scrolle nedover i treffene. Han skumleser Wikiartikkelen, den sier ingenting annet enn det han allerede visste. Terje Valtersen, aksjemegler og investor, siviløkonom fra NHH, startet som aksjemegler og tjente seg rik på åttitallet og har senere forvaltet og økt formuen gjennom smarte investeringer, kjent for sitt store kontaktnett. Tidligere gift med Marianne Valtersen, en sønn, Isak Valtersen. 

Han blar seg nedover i treffene, og finner noen få og korte nyhetsartikler fra en del år tilbake om skilsmissen og senere et par treff om at Marianne Valtersen, tidligere gift med Terje Valtersen, har sovnet stille inn etter lang tids sykeleie, og etterlater seg en sønn, Isak Valtersen. 

Når han kommer til andre siden med treff så er det tilsynelatende kun artikler om Terje Valtersen, ingen om Isak, og det bekrefter inntrykket Even hadde fra før om at Terje har vært flink til å beskytte familien sin mot media. 

Han endrer taktikk og søker etter kun Isak Valtersen, og finner en lukket FB-profil, noen treff på UiO sine nettsider og noen av de samme nyhetsartiklene som i sted. Men der, nest nederst på søkesiden, kommer det opp en nyhetsartikkel fra Dagens Næringsliv, og han klikker seg inn.

Tittelen er «De 25 rikeste i Oslo under 25», og Even kan kjenne blodet fryse til is. Han skummer nedover artikkelen, datert slutten av oktober året før, til han finner Isak sitt navn.

«Ny på listen i år er 23 år gamle Isak Valtersen, sønn av aksjemegler og investor Terje Valtersen. Etter det Dagens Næringsliv erfarer stammer formuen til Valtersen jr. fra arveoppgjøret etter hans mor, Marianne Valtersen, som døde for snart to år siden. Isak Valtersen var eneste arving. Han studerer for tiden ved UiO samtidig som han jobber for sin far, og ligger nok godt an til å gå i sin fars fotspor når han er ferdig med studiene.»

Even legger ned lokket på laptopen, og kjenner sjokket bre seg i kroppen. Det er ingenting ved Isak som skulle tilsi at han har så mye penger som det DN påstår, med unntak av bilen, som han selv har forklart var kjøpt av det som var igjen av arveoppgjøret etter moren etter at leiligheten var kjøpt. Leiligheten på Bjølsen er beskjeden, både av størrelse, plassering og innredning. Gutten har møblert hele leiligheten med de billigste IKEA-møblene for guds skyld. Men han er altså ikke bare litt velstående, han er søkkrik, han har mer penger enn Even noensinne kan komme til å drømme om å ha. 

Han googlet for å prøve å finne ut hvordan Isaks forhold med faren kan påvirke dem, men det er ikke der problemet ligger. De kunne vært bestevenner for alt han bryr seg. Problemet er at i følge DN ligger Isak an til å bli hans sjef når han er ferdig utdannet. Ikke lærer, som han påstod selv.


	11. I got new rules, I count them

Pizzaen er allerede bestilt og på vei når Isak ringer på døren. Even har telt sekunder den siste halvtimen siden Isak meldte at han var ferdig på Blindern, telt ned og ventet, gått i sirkler på stuegulvet, ikke klart å roe seg ned. Nå står de som to keitete tenåringer i gangen hans og vet ikke helt hvor de skal gjøre av seg. Ingen av ser ut til å helt vite hva den andre vil eller hva man selv vil, og etter noen lange, ekstremt ubehagelige sekunder så er det til slutt Even som tar styringen, prøver å få kontroll.

«Jeg har bestilt pizza, den burde være her snart. Skal vi gå inn og sette oss?»

Isak nikker og går taust inn først, og setter seg på sofaen, så langt unna Even som han klarer å komme. Posituren er stiv, langt fra den avslappende sittestillingen han hadde sist gang han var her og de gjorde helt andre ting enn å sitte anstrengt i hver sin ende av sofaen, et bilde Even må få ut av hodet like fort som det kommer inn, hvis ikke kommer denne kvelden ende i katastrofe.

Han blir stående og fomle, vet ikke helt om han skal sette seg ned eller bli stående i påvente av pizzaen. Han trekker pusten dypt, og slipper den ut igjen med et drønn og Isak ser på ham med et blikk Even sliter med å tolke, er han sint, sur, forvirret? Han krysser fingre for at det er det siste, forvirret kan han jobbe med. Sinna-Isak vil han helst ikke se noe til.

«Vil du ha noe å drikke? Øl? Vin? Brus? Vann?» Han slår litt halvhjertet ut med hånda.

«En øl, kanskje? Eller, nei, jeg har bil. Kan ta litt vann.»

«Heeyyy, har du fått bilen tilbake fra verksted?»

Småpraten ser ut til å endelig få Isak til å slappe litt av, han setter seg litt bedre til rette i sofaen. «Nei, det tar nok noen uker til enda. Jeg var visst veldig uheldig med valg av grøft, for jeg må ha truffet det dypeste stedet på hele veien. Forstillingen på bilen er helt ødelagt og verkstedet venter på noen deler.»

Even forstår ikke, hvis bilen er på verksted, hvordan kan han kjøre da? «Men, du kjørte?»

«Ja, har endelig fått ordna med leiebil på forsikringen. Toyota Yaris, kongebil.»

Even prøver å tenke etter, biltyper er ikke hans største interessefelt. «Er ikke det sånn bitteliten bil?»

Isak nikker, smilet på vei tilbake i ansiktet og Even kjenner at skuldrene er på vei ned fra ørehøyde, selv om situasjonen fortsatt er ubehagelig, ukontrollerbar. «Den er kanskje ikke helt sammenlignbar med den du hadde, nei.»

«Men det går fint,» svarer Isak. «Jeg bruker nesten ikke bil i byen uansett, og det er en stund til jeg skal tilbake på hytta til pappa, for å si det sånn.»

«Ikke for å pushe alkohol på deg,» prøver Even seg med. «Men du kan jo bare la bilen stå til i morgen, med mindre du trenger den da?»

Dette ser ut til å få Isak på glid, kanskje han også er enig i at denne samtalen kan flyte litt bedre med litt øl innabords. «Ja, kanskje det? Står jo like trygt her som hjemme. Pokker heller, jeg gjør det.»

Even går på kjøkkenet og henter ut to flasker med øl, Menyen nede ved Birkelunden har godt utvalg og godt øl er den ene tingen han har tillatt seg å kjøpe på det litt trange budsjettet sitt.

Isak tar flasken og ser på etiketten med et skeptisk blikk, og leser høyt. «Færder Skjærgård?»

«Hvorfor så skeptisk?»

«Nei, ass. Ikke skeptisk. Har bare ikke smakt sånn øl før.»

«Hva du bruker å drikke da?»

«Boksøl. Ringnes eller Carlsberg eller noe. Bryr meg ikke så mye om det, øl er øl, liksom.» Isak tar en slurk av flasken, og nikker anerkjennende. «Men det her var godt, ass.»

«Vi må jobbe litt med ølsmaken din, ass. Utvide den litt.» Ordene har ikke før kommet ut av munnen hans før han innser hva han nettopp sa. Han snakket om en potensiell fremtid med Isak, på ene eller andre måten. Han prøver å feste blikket alle andre steder enn Isak, redd for hva han vil se om våger å se på ham. Håp? Sinne? Forvirring? Han vet ikke, for han ser ikke.

Isak redder ham ut av situasjonen, for han hører latteren boble ut av Isak. «Jeg skal si deg jeg at jeg er masteren av øldrikking, trenger ikke noe jobbing her, nei.»

«Er det derfor du aldri har hørt om øl på flaske? Av andre merker enn Ringes?» Han strekker seg bort og dulter Isak i skulderen og angrer umiddelbart. Fysisk kontakt er ikke lurt.

«Er ikke noe galt med Ringnes, lokalt øl til og med. Visste du at det ble laget her i området før?»

Før Even rekker å svare ringer det på døren. Isak spretter opp. «Jeg kan hente pizzaen jeg.»

«Jeg har ikke betalt for den, best jeg går.»

«Even!» Isak ser på ham et blikk som sier «må vi ta denne diskusjonen en gang til?», og han synker tilbake i sofaen. Hvis Isak insisterer på å betale så får han heller bare gjøre det. Det er ikke som om han mangler penger, akkurat.

Isak kommer inn igjen i stua med en diger pizzaeske, og på ekspertvis bretter han esken dobbelt og setter på bordet, åpner posen med servietter og gjør klar. «Har du noen fat å ha det på, eller?»

Even smiler for seg selv og går på kjøkkenet. Vanligvis gidder han ikke styre med fat når han har pizza, men for Isaks skyld gjør han det gjerne. Han kommer jo fra et ganske velmøblert hjem, og der spiser man pizza fra fat og ikke fra servietten som følger med.

Isak sitter allerede klar med et pizzastykke i hånda, lettere henslengt i sofaen med en fot under seg og en på gulvet. «Hvordan gikk det på jobb etter at jeg dro, fikk du spørsmål?»

«Det gikk bra,» svarer han og bryter av et pizzastykke og setter seg ned, holder litt avstand til Isak for å være trygg. «Martin plukket opp på at det var noe som skjedde i møtet, men han trodde det var fordi faren din kom. Men han lurte på om vi kjente hverandre, siden du hadde spurt om hvor jeg var.»

«Hva svarte du, da?»

«Jeg sa bare at vi hadde møttes et par ganger, men sa ikke så mye mer enn det. Har du snakket med noen etterpå?»

Isak rister på hodet. «Nei, jeg måtte løpe for å rekke veiledningen.»

«Gikk den greit, eller?»

«Nei, ass. Var ikke helt fokusert, men vi fikk diskutert igjennom noen viktige problemstillinger, så jeg har litt å jobbe med videre.» Han tar en slurk til av ølflasken. «Og så fikk jeg fortalt veilederen at jeg vil søke meg inn på pedagogikk til høsten, og det syntes han var en strålende ide.»

«Så bra! Verden trenger gode fysikklærere! Har du rukket å fortelle det til faren din?»

«Var ikke akkurat rom for det i dag, nei. Får ta det en annen gang, kanskje etter at jeg har søkt sånn at han ikke prøver å overtale meg til noe annet.»

Even er ikke sikker på om Isak mener det eller om han kødder, og lar det bare ligge. Og de har danset rundt elefanten i rommet lenge nok, øl og pizza er godt det, men det er ikke derfor Isak er her. «Men atte, skal vi snakke om det som skjedde i dag, eller?»

«Må vi?»

«Det var det du kom hit for, var det ikke?»

Sukket fra Isak er så tungt at det kunne slått ut på Richters skala, men Even overser det etter aller beste evne og hopper rett uti på dypet. «Hvorfor fortalte du meg ikke hvem faren din er?»

«Tro meg, dersom jeg hadde visst det jeg vet nå så hadde jeg fortalt det med en gang. Men jeg har hatt noen litt mindre bra opplevelser når folk får vite hvem pappa er. Eller i hvert fall når de får vite etternavnet mitt og googler seg frem til at faren min er steinrik.» 

Eller at du er steinrik, legger Even til inni seg, men sier det ikke. «Hvordan da?» 

«Nei, ass. Prøver å sjekke meg opp, eller bli venner med meg kun for å få møte pappa. Og når de innser hvor føkka forhold jeg har til pappa så er det plutselig ikke så interessant i å være sammen med meg lenger.» 

«Oh.» Even kikker beskjemmet ned i hendene, han er jo ikke det spor bedre selv. Googlehistorikken hans med søkeordene Isak Valtersen er så fersk at den ikke er tørr bak øra en gang. 

«Ja, oh.» 

«Og nå gjør jeg akkurat det samme, mener du?» 

«Nei...» Isak drar litt på det. «Du gjør jo ikke det.» 

«Ikke så langt unna, bare med motsatt fortegn, da.» 

«Men forstår du ikke at hvem pappa er, det har ingenting med hvem jeg er?» Fortvilelsen i stemmen til Isak er tilbake, blandet med et solid hint av irritasjon. 

«Det vet jeg veldig godt. Og under normale omstendigheter så ville jeg ikke brydd meg mindre om hvem faren din er eller hvor velstående dere er.» I det samme han sier det så innser han at det er sant også. Han bryr seg ikke om formuen til Isak. «Men dette er annerledes. Det handler ikke om hvem faren din er, det handler om hvem sjefen min er.» 

«Jeg forstår jo det, men jeg ser ikke hvordan det at du og jeg er sammen har noe med det å gjøre.» 

Even fatter ikke hvorfor det er så vanskelig å forstå, for ham er dette helt åpenbart. «Dette er første jobben min, jeg er fortsatt i prøvetiden, hvis jeg føkker opp kan de si meg opp med en måneds varsel. Og denne jobben er viktig for meg.» 

«Jeg forstår jo det,» kommer det tilbake med oppgitt stemme. «Men det er ikke som om de kan si deg opp bare fordi du er sammen med meg?» 

«Offisielt så kan de ikke det. Uoffisielt så kan de gjøre hva pokker de vil.» Er det noe han vet så er det det, men han får seg ikke til å fortelle hvorfor. 

«Tror du virkelig faren min er så drittsekk at han vil gjøre det?» Isaks fortvilelse er borte, alt som er igjen er irritasjon om Even skal dømme etter hvordan stemmen går opp på slutten av spørsmålet, hvordan han slår ut med hendene. 

Isaks spørsmål får han til å tenke etter, og det tar en liten stund før han finner riktig svar. «Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Men jeg kan ikke ta sjansen.» 

«Ok. Hvor lenge er det til du får fast ansettelse da?» 

Alt for lenge, tenker Even. «Det står i kontrakten at jeg har seks måneder prøvetid, men at de vil vurdere etter fire måneder om jeg får fast ansettelse.» 

«Ok, fire måneder. Jeg kan vente fire måneder.» 

«Hæh?» Even fortstår ikke helt hvor dette leder. 

«Jeg sa, jeg kan vente fire måneder.» Hvert ord sagt med et solid trykk, som om Isak tror Even hører dårlig. «Hvis det er sånn at du vil vente til du er fast ansatt, så venter vi til da.» 

Han rister oppgitt på hodet. «Det var ikke det jeg mente.» 

«Men hvorfor ikke?» Isaks blikk er full av utfordring. «Blir du fast ansatt så er du trygg, da skal du drite deg seriøst ut om de skal klare å kvitte seg med deg.» 

«Ooookei.» Han drar på det, ser ikke helt for seg hvordan de skal klare å dra dette i land. «Og mens vi venter på at jeg skal få fast jobb, så gjør vi hva da?» 

«Da henger vi sammen, er venner, blir kjent, du kan lære meg alt om sånn fancy øl og jeg kan lære deg om... ettellerannet?» 

«Glattkjøring, da kanskje?» 

«Definitivt ikke glattkjøring.»

«Men», sier Even. «Hvis det skal funke må vi ha noen regler.» Isak ser på ham med et spørrende blikk, så han fortsetter. «Det som skjedde i går, kan ikke skje igjen. Så, ikke kyssing, ikke noe fysisk. Definitivt ikke det som skjedde på sofaen i går. Bare venner, ingenting annet. OK?»

Isak ser ut til å ville protestere, så Even setter opp et strengt blikk, prøver å holde på det lenge nok til at Isak gir seg. Isak holder til slutt opp hendene, som for å vise at han gir seg. «Got it. Ikke kyssing. Er du helt sikker på det?»

Even bare nikker. Det her blir verre å motstå enn den gangen han fant gjemmestedet til alle julegavene, og de enda ikke var pakket inn. 

«Men flott,» fortsetter Isak. «Da har vi en plan?» 

Even kveler et sukk, prøver å smile. «Vi har en plan.» Han er fortsatt ikke helt sikker på hvordan dette kommer til å gå. Det er litt som å prøve å stikke kaviaren inn igjen i tuben, når den først er ute så er den ute liksom. 

Det er ikke før Isak har dratt at han kommer på at han helt glemte å fortelle om resultatene av google-søket.


	12. Fuck it ikke stress meg, fuck it ikke press meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarfeltet på forrige kapittel var ekstremt samstemt i at planen til gutta var urealistisk og ikke kom til å holde. Så får vi se da, om dere hadde rett eller ei.

Bare venner. Det er det Even sier til seg, lager det til et mantra som han må gjenta for seg selv hver gang han skal møte Isak. Og de gangene begynner det å bli mange av, for de finner flere og flere unnskyldninger til å henge sammen. Kino, film og take-away hjemme hos en av dem, et par øl etter jobb, lunsj i kantina på jobb de dagene Isak jobber og de begge har tid. Anledningene er mange, og de bruker hver eneste en av dem. 

Problemet er at for hver gang de møtes blir det tydeligere og tydeligere for Even at det han kjenner for Isak er mer enn bare fysisk tiltrekking, mer enn bare å ville kline litt i en døråpning eller heftig runking i sofaen. Isak er morsom, smart og samtalene dem i mellom går lekende lett, til tross for at de er to ganske ulike personer. Der Even er impulsiv er Isak en som tenker og planlegger. Der Even er kaotisk drømmende er Isak rasjonell. Det er ikke mye på papiret som tilsier at de skulle klikke så godt som de gjør. 

Men Isak lytter når Even forteller ting, stiller spørsmål og er genuint interessert. Og Even føler seg som en tiåring som møter sitt store idol for første gang, og kan ikke få nok av vitsene og historiene til Isak. 

Og det blir vanskeligere og vanskeligere å ikke ta på, ikke søke den fysiske tiltrekkingen som han vet er der. For ikke å nevne at han begynner å tvile mer og mer på beslutningen om å ikke date Isak, det virker som det komplette idioti å ikke være sammen med noen som han er så tiltrukket av og som han i tillegg liker så utrolig godt som person.

Alle disse tankene har kvernet i hodet han nesten non stop de siste ukene. «Hva har jeg å tape?» (Jobben. Ganske viktig!) «Hvorfor kan jeg bare ikke ta sjansen?» (Du vet hvorfor, så altfor, altfor godt.) «Hvorfor må han være så fordømt kjekk?» (Det er et spørsmål det ikke finnes svar på, det bare er sånn.)

De har vært «bare venner» i en drøy måned nå. Even er atter en gang hjemme hos Isak, de har sett film og sitter nå med musikken lavt på, hver sin flaske med øl, som Isak har kjøpt inn kun til ære for Even og de prater og prater og prater. Det er blitt ganske sent, og han burde ha gått hjem for lenge siden, men finner ikke energi eller vilje til å løfte baken opp fra sofaen. 

Og plutselig skjer det, det som ikke skulle skje. I det ene øyeblikket sitter de i hver sin ende av sofaen og prater og det andre øyeblikket sitter Isak på fanget til Even, knærne på hver sin side av lårene hans, brystkasse mot brystkasse, og han får seg ikke til å stoppe det. Selv om han vet han må. Stoppe det, altså. Men ikke nå, vente litt, drøye det. Han kan kjenne pusten fra Isak mot halsen sin, kjenne varmen bre seg akkurat der som huden er aller mest sensitiv. 

«Isak,» hvisker han. «Vi kan ikke gjøre dette.» Men han gjør ingenting for å fjerne nærværet. Bare sitter der, helt rolig, puster dypt med magen, nyter. 

«Ikke gjøre hva da?» sier Isak. «Vi bare sitter her. Vi gjør ikke noe galt.» I det samme flytter han litt på hoftene sine, ikke mye, men akkurat nok til at det treffer akkurat der. Akkurat der det ikke bør. Og han kjenner at han ikke er den eneste som får en reaksjon på dette. Han prøver å ta et tak rundt hoftene til Isak, men det blir for svakt, for viljeløst. Isak flytter på hoftene en gang til, ruller dem mot Even, litt mer bestemt denne gangen, mens han forsiktig lar leppene leke med halsen til Even. Så forsiktig at han er litt usikker på om det er leppene han kjenner eller om det bare er ønsket om å kjenne leppene han merker.

«Isak. Please.» Men han gjør ikke noe motstand, tvert om, han bøyer hodet litt bakover, gir mer plass til Isak, som forsiktig flytter munnen opp og ned halsen, pepret med noe Even tror er forsiktige kyss. Er nesten oppe ved kinnet, og så helt nede ved kravebeinet. Og nå er det ikke noe tvil lenger, det er ikke bare ønsketenkning, leppene til Isak leker med huden. Smaker, nipper litt, lar tungen leke seg, legge fra seg litt fuktighet, som gjør at huden nupper seg med en gang den varme pusten forsvinner og den litt kalde luften i stua tar over.

Han er helt hard nå, og kjenner at Isak er det samme, og han takker høyere makter for at han i det minste ikke er den eneste som er påvirket av dette. 

Isak leker med kanten på t-skjorten hans, drar den litt oppover og lar hendene møte den nakne huden under, leker med magemuskler som forsiktig trekker seg sammen av berøringen. Hans egne hender ligger fortsatt på hoftene til Isak, men han lar tomlene utforske kanten på jeansen og den myke huden rett over i små, ørsmå bevegelser. 

Sekundene, minuttene tikker, forsvinner, blir borte i en tåke av begjær. Det er ingen tvil om hva de begge vil, hvor dette kan bære. Men han kan ikke. Må ikke. Bør ikke. Han trekker pusten, samler den siste rest av viljestyrke, den som ikke allerede er kysset bort, og dytter Isak litt unna. 

«Isak, vi kan ikke gjøre dette. Du vet det, jeg vet det. Det er ikke lurt.»

Isak vil ikke høre, prøver å bevege seg tilbake til nærheten, kosen, men Even holder i mot, prøver å dytte Isak av fanget sitt og lykkes til slutt. Han reiser seg, må opp og stå, redd for at om han blir sittende vil Isak nok en gang søke tilbake til fanget og Even har brukt opp all selvbeherskelse han har, en gang til og han vil ikke kunne stoppe det. Isak sitter igjen i sofaen, drar en hånd igjennom krøllene, tydelig frustrert. Even har ingen problemer med å forstå følelsen, han er frustrert selv.

«Isak, se på meg,» han nærmest trygler Isak om litt blikkontakt. «Vi kan ikke gjøre dette, vi ble enige. Du vet det, ikke sant? Faren din, jobben min, jeg kan ikke risikere det. Du kan ikke risikere det.» Tonen er nesten bedende, han trenger at Isak forstår, at Isak er enig. 

«Drit i faren min, han har ikke en dritt han skal ha sagt,» kommer det nesten litt furtent fra Isak. «Han kan ikke bestemme hvem jeg skal være sammen med eller ikke.» 

«Men jeg kan bestemme,» sier Even og føler seg nesten hjelpeløs, fordi han ikke er i stand til å få Isak til å forstå hvor viktig dette er. «Og jeg har bestemt at jeg ikke kan risikere det. Jeg har jobbet der en måned, jeg har ikke råd til å tulle dette til.»

«Men herregud, Even», kommer det fra Isak mens han slår ut med hendene, en håndbevegelse som får Even til å føle seg liten, føle seg dum. «Men han kan ikke si deg opp bare fordi du er med meg, du forstår det, gjør du ikke?»

«Han eier selskapet, Isak. Han kan gjøre hva pokker han vil, og det er prøvetiden min, sier han meg opp har jeg en måneds oppsigelse. En måned. Og jeg kan bare drite i å finne ny jobb, hvis jeg blir sagt opp etter bare et par måneder i denne jobben. Og jeg har ikke råd til å miste jobben, jeg har lån, liksom.»

«Så du skal bare la han vinne. La han bestemme hvem du er sammen med eller ikke? Og hvor lenge skal vi holde på sånn? Et halvt år? Et år? Jeg liker deg, Even. Jeg vil være sammen med deg. Og jeg vet du liker meg også.» 

«Så lenge jeg jobber der så blir det sånn. Og det er ikke som om jeg kan få ny jobb sånn på 1-2-3 heller. Det var så vidt jeg fikk denne jobben.»

«Selvsagt får du ny jobb om du prøver. Du er dritflink, jeg så presentasjonen din.» Isak prøver å nærme seg Even, ta tak i hånden hans, roe ham ned. 

«Det er ikke så lett, Isak. Det er... det er ting du ikke vet som gjør at det ikke er så enkelt.»

«Snakker du om at du er syk? Bipolar? For det vet jeg.»

«Du vet det? Har han fortalt det? Faren din? Han har ingen rett til å fortelle det.» Even er nesten hysterisk. Bipolar er hans å fortelle om, ingen andre. Han kan ikke tro at faren til Isak har bare fortalt det til Isak sånn helt uten videre. Tanken får han omtrent til å kaste opp, panikken er i ferd med å ta over alle rasjonelle tanker. 

«Endelig en ting vi er enige om. Selvsagt har han ingen rett til å fortelle det, men det betyr ikke at han ikke gjør det. Pappa tenker ikke på sånne ting, tenker ikke at du ikke vil at andre skal vite det. Men det betyr ingenting for meg. At du er bipolar betyr ingenting for meg.»

Panikken runger så høyt inne i hjernen til Even nå at det er knapt så han hører hva Isak sier. Ordene hans er pakket inn i et teppe av lyden av hjertet til Even som banker så hardt at han er sikker på at det er på vei ut. Han har ikke noe valg. Det er kjemp eller stikk, og han vet han kommer til å angre på at han ikke valgte det siste, men han blir og han kjemper. 

«Det burde det. Du aner ikke hvordan det er, du vet ingenting om hvor jævlig det kan være.» Han trekker pusten, prøver å få oksygen til hjernen, for at tankene skal klarne opp, at tåken skal lette. Det hjelper ikke. «Vet du, Isak. Av og til virker det som om du gjør ting bare for å trosse faren din, du er like ille som en treåring i trassalderen.» Ouch. Han kommer garantert til å angre på den senere. 

«Hva faen snakker du om?» Isak står helt stille, ser på ham med vidåpne øyne, øyenbrynene så høyt at de nesten rekker hårfestet. 

«Det føles som om du vil være sammen med meg bare fordi faren din ikke vil det.» Et spark langt under beltestedet, han vet det, og han grøsser innvendig over hva han fikk seg til å si. Men det må til. Han trenger kun tenke på hva faren til Isak har gjort og sinnet blomstrer opp nok til at han er klar til angrep. 

«Hæh? Hører du hva du selv sier nå?» Isak slår ut med hendene, og smårister på hodet. «Selvfølgelig er det ikke derfor jeg vil være sammen med deg, og det at du sier det gjør meg ganske forbanna.»

Forbanna? Han skal vise ham forbanna. «Men det her er jo sånn du gjør hele tiden.»

«Det er det vel pokker meg ikke!» Isak nesten skriker det ut, og Even begynner å bli redd for at naboen skal høre dem. «Du vet faen ikke hva du snakker om.»

«Ikke? La meg gi deg noen eksempler da.» 

Isak krysser armene, og skyter brystkassen frem, ikke spesielt fornøyd med Even nå. «Ja, kom med dem. Vis meg hvorfor du mener jeg oppfører som en drittunge.» 

«Første eksempel: Leiligheten din.» Han holder opp tommelen, for å understreke at dette bare er første eksempelet. «Du kjøpte leilighet på Bjølsen, selv om du sikkert har mer enn nok penger til å kjøpe deg leilighet hvor som helst i byen. Hvor ville faren din at du kjøpte leilighet? Aker Brygge? I hvert fall et eller annet fancy sted. Men du går hen og kjøper på Bjølsen, antageligvis et av de siste stedene faren din ville vurdert å bo.» 

Isak legger hendene bak hodet, albuene pekende frem og underarmene godt inntil siden på hodet, mens han går rundt i ring og leter etter hva han skal svare. «Jeg kjøpte leilighet her fordi jeg ville bo nærme Blindern, men ikke så nærme at jeg ble fristet til å være der hele tiden. Og så er det så nærme Grünerløkka at det fint går an å tusle ned en tur om jeg vil. Jeg ville aldri kommet på å bo på Aker Brygge, det er så ikke min stil. Flere eksempler?» Det siste ordet kommer ut en halv oktav høyere enn de andre, grimasen i ansiktet ikke til å ta feil av, Isak kunne ikke vært mer uenig i det Even forteller. 

«Bevis nummer to,» sier Even mens han holder opp tommelen og pekefingeren i luften. «Bilen din.»

Isak stopper opp, stikker hendene i lommene, kanskje for å unngå gestikulering eller for å roe seg ned. «Jeg kjører en helt vanlig Audi, er det noe galt med det også nå.»

«Vanlig Audi? Isak, seriøst.» Even vet ikke om han skal le eller grine. «Kom ikke her og si at ikke den ble kjøpt på trass. Ingen normale folk svir av nesten en million på en bil, som sikkert koster en hel formue å forsikre i tillegg.»

«Jeg kjøpte en bil som var trygg og sikker, og som samtidig var morsom å kjøre og hadde firhjulsdrift siden jeg må på hytta til pappa en del. Og den kostet ikke en million.»

«Jeg sa nesten en million, jeg kan google, liksom.» 

«Googlet du hva bilen min koster? Og du beskylder meg for å stalke?»

«Ikke prøv å skifte tema, det trikset der funker ikke på meg.» Han føler seg truffet, og den følelsen fyrer oppunder sinnet som raser igjennom kroppen. 

«Ok, da. Leilighet og bil. Har du flere såkalte eksempler. For de to du har kommet opp med er ikke spesielt imponerende. Eller gyldige.»

«Tre.» Even tar opp langfingeren i tillegg til tommel og pekefinger, han kjenner at han skjelver på hendene, sinnet vokser seg større og større. «Studiene. Faren din ville at du skulle studere økonomi eller ledelse, og ta over bedriften, ikke sant? Og hva gjør du? Du velger fysikk og vil bli lærer. Eneste måten du kunne kommet lenger bort fra ønskene hans er om du hadde valgt å bli barnehagelærer eller noe sånt.»

«Jeg valgte studier basert på hva jeg synes er interessant. Er ikke det de aller fleste gjør? Er ikke det det du gjorde? Eller valgte du markedsføring for å trasse foreldrene dine. Eller er det bare trass når jeg velger noe annet enn det foreldrene mine, eller i dette tilfellet pappa, vil?»

Nå er det tydelig at Isak har fått nok, og han holder opp en hånd for å vise Even at han skal holde kjeft, at han har sagt nok og hva enn han har tenkt å komme med ikke vil bli tatt vel i mot. «Jeg har stått på egne ben siden jeg var 16 år, Even. Jeg har klart meg selv, helt uten hjelp fra pappa i mange, mange år. Jeg har laget min egen mat, tjent mine egne penger, vasket mine egne klær, betalt min egen husleie. Alt det der har jeg gjort siden jeg var 16 år. Jeg har ikke tatt i mot en krone fra pappa uten at jeg har jobbet for det. Kan du si det samme?»

Even prøver å svare, men blir nok en gang stoppet av en håndflate og en ordflom fra Isak. 

«Nei, du kan ikke det. Og jeg synes du skal være jævlig forsiktig med å antyde at jeg gjør noe som helst kun for å trasse min far. Du vet ingenting om hvorfor jeg har gjort som jeg har gjort. Og nå kjenner jeg at jeg ikke har lyst til å snakke med deg mer, så nå synes jeg du skal gå.» Han går demonstrativt bort til døren og åpner den. Lutrygget følger Even etter, tar på seg skoene og jakken i rungende taushet. Før han går snur han seg mot Isak. Prøver å si noe, men gir opp. Det er ikke mer å si akkurat nå. Alle ordene er brukt opp, alle kortene er spilt, det er ikke flere ess gjemt i ermet, ikke noe mer han kan gjøre. 

Han snur ryggen til, tårene står i øynene og det siste han vil er at Isak skal se det. Han hører døren slå igjen bak ham, og han synker ned i trappen, gjemmer hodet i hendene og hikster. Det var ikke sånn det skulle være, det var ikke sånn det skulle bli. Han gir seg selv et par minutter til å bade i selvmedlidelsen, så tar han et par dype pust, går ut i den kalde vinternatten og lar beina føre ham hjem, uten at han egentlig enser hvor han går eller hvor kaldt det egentlig er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. Det gikk åt skogen, som flere av dere påpekte. Vi får håpe de klarer å rydde opp i det, på ett eller annet vis.


	13. Jeg bare syns du skulle hørt på meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk for fantastisk respons på forrige kapittel. Jeg er fullstendig overveldet, har knapt ord å beskrive hvordan det føles. Wow. Dere ass. ❤️
> 
> Dette kapittelet kommer litt som en reaksjon på noen av kommentarene jeg fikk fra dere. Det var med i den opprinnelige planen og så var det tatt ut, fordi jeg ikke syntes det passet. Men nå ble det tatt med inn i varmen igjen og skrevet kraftig om, så håper jeg det faller i smak.

Er det en plass Isak vet han alltid kan dra når verden går på tverke så er det til Eskild. Eskild som tok ham inn da han var 16 år og dritings på en gaybar midt i uka. Eskild som ordnet opp da lånekassen nektet å betale borteboerstipend, fordi de mente han kunne bo hos mamma eller pappa, men som ombestemte seg da han fikk bekreftelse fra helsesøster og BUP på at han ikke kunne bo hjemme. Eskild som hjalp ham da han kom vaklende ut av skapet. Eskild som støttet ham i valg av studier da faren holdt på å klikke over valget, etter å ha vært nesten 100 % fraværende gjennom hele videregående. 

Så det eneste naturlige valget når hjerte, hender og hode skjelver etter krangelen med Even er å dra hjem til Eskild, samme hvor sent det er. Han står utenfor døren til Eskild, med baggen hengende løst over skulderen. Andre har kanskje standardutgaven av et hjem å dra til, med en mor eller en far eller et søsken som kan være der i gode dager og ikke fullt så gode dager, som man kan få trøst av, som man kan få skjenn av eller som man kan få applaus av. Isak har ikke det privilegiet lenger, tanken på å dra hjem til pappa for å få trøst eller applaus ville vært latterlig hadde det ikke vært for at den er så uendelig trist. Eskild bruker å si at noen familier blir du født inn i, noen familier skaper du selv. Isak har Eskild, Jonas og Eva. En familie han har skrapet sammen selv, og som funker på sitt skjeve vis. En dag håper han på å at pappa også kan bli inkludert i den familien, men det vil kreve en utstrakt hånd fra dem begge. 

Han trekker pusten en siste gang før han låser han seg inn hos Eskild. Han hadde prøvd å levere inn nøkkelen da han flyttet for snart to år siden, men Eskild hadde nektet tvert. Sagt at så lenge han bor der så skal Isak kunne komme. Når som helst, for hvilken som helst grunn. Han har ikke benyttet seg av muligheten altfor ofte, men det har hendt. Når studiene har gitt ham et ubehagelig spark bak, når det ble slutt med kjæresten for et drøyt år siden, når bacheloren var innlevert og han trengte noen å skryte til og få skryt av, når det var ett år siden moren døde. Og i dag. 

På kjøkkenet har Eskild tekoppene klare, noen ting endrer seg aldri. Midt på bordet står en boks med sjokoladekjeks, sannsynligvis noe han har «lånt» av Linn eller han som flyttet inn etter Isak. Isak slenger bagen i gulvet og gir Eskild en kjapp klem, før han slår seg ned på den ledige kjøkkenstolen. 

«Så, hva skjer? Lenge siden du har måtte komme hit nesten helt uanmeldt.» 

Han vrir på seg i stolen, tar en slurk av teen og kjenner at Eskild har hatt oppi akkurat så mye sukker som Isak ønsker, og det helt uten en tilhørende formaning om sukkerforbruk. Det er en gest som fortjener at han ikke går rundt grøten. Han kremter, prøver å finne stemmen, finne ordene sine. «Du vet Even?» begynner han nølende. 

Eskild ser på ham over kanten på koppen. «Han som kjørte deg hjem etter du kjørte i grøfta i romjulen og som du snakket med da vi var ute og drakk øl i januar?» sier han med en mykhet i stemmen han kun henter frem når det trengs mest. 

Isak nikker. «Vi har på en måte hatt en greie.»

«En greie?»

«En greie,» nesten hvisker han. 

«Og nå har dere ikke det mer?» Det kommer ut mer som en konstatering enn et spørsmål, men hvis han lytter ekstra godt så er det et spørsmålstegn der helt bakerst. 

«Tror ikke det,» sier han og gnir seg i ansiktet med ene hånden, stryker over øyelokkene med tommel om pekefinger. «Alt gikk til helvete i kveld.»

Eskild sier ikke noe, han er vant med å la Isak få tid. Tid til å finne ordene. Tid til å sortere tankene og følelsene før han snakker om dem. De har sittet sånn her ved dette bordet mange ganger, og Eskild vet at den mest effektive måten å få sannheten ut av Isak på er å gi ham tid og rom. Begynner han å presse for tidlig så reagerer han som en skilpadde, trekker seg inn i det harde skallet sitt og nekter å komme ut igjen, selv ikke for te og sjokoladekjeks. 

Isak tar en slurk av koppen, kjøper seg litt tid. Men så forteller han Eskild alt. Om de forsiktige datene i starten, om hvordan han hadde tatt initiativ og kysset Even, selv om han hopper over detaljene om hva som skjedde på sofaen. Han forteller om sjokket over å oppdage at Even jobber hos pappa og om avtalen de gjorde etterpå. Eskild rister på hodet når han kommer så langt. 

«Hva tenkte du på?», spør han oppgitt. «Trodde du virkelig at det kom til å funke?» 

Isak trekker på skuldene. «Vel, det funket en stund,» sier han med et forsøk på et skjelmsk smil. 

Men Eskild lar seg ikke lure så lett. «Men så ikke mer?»

«Jeg føkket opp, Eskild. Skikkelig.»

Eskild sier fortsatt ikke noe, trygg på at Isak vil fortsette av seg selv. Og ut kommer det ramlende som et steinskred ned i fjorden, ordene hulter til bulter nedover fjellsiden. Han beskriver hvor godt han liker Even, alle gangene de har hengt sammen og hvordan det har blitt vanskeligere og vanskeligere å holde seg unna, og hvordan han gradvis har flyttet grensene. I begynnelsen var det så forsiktig at han ikke tror Even merket det, for han sa i hvert fall ingenting. Isak har halvveis forventet at Even på et eller annet tidspunkt skulle si stopp, men det har ikke skjedd. Ikke før i kveld. Ikke før han gikk over fra museskritt til sjumilssteg.

Er han helt ærlig med seg selv så vet han godt at grunnen til at han har pushet grensene er fordi han egentlig ikke helt forstår eller aksepterer hvorfor Even er så panisk rundt det å miste jobben, og hvis han pusher så kanskje klarer han å overbevise Even, bevisst eller ubevisst. Isak vet jo at Even ikke mister jobben selv om han er bipolar. Riktignok har ikke faren hans den største troverdigheten når det gjelder forholdet dem to i mellom, men det betyr ikke at han ikke er en rettferdig og flink eier og leder. Det koster litt å innrømme det, men faren er en fordømt god sjef, og han har et veldig godt rykte både i bedriften og i markedet. Og er det en ting Isak vet med 100 % sikkerhet så er det at han vil aldri sparke Even på grunn av verken bipolaren eller at han er sammen med Isak. Men Even har konsekvent nektet å høre på det øret, samme hvilke argumenter Isak har brukt, og det har irritert ham grenseløst. Hvorfor kan ikke bare Even høre etter og akseptere at akkurat her vet Isak best?

Når han er ferdig med å fortelle Eskild hele historien blir de sittende i taushet en liten stund, og for å fylle tausheten med noe gomler han på sjokoladekjeks, først en og så en til. Han er midt i sin tredje kjeks når Eskild snakker igjen. 

«Er du klar til å innrømme hva det var med Evens reaksjon som gjorde at du ble så sint?»

Isak forstår ikke. Han vet nøyaktig hva det var som gjorde at han ble sint. Han ble beskyld for å være sammen med Even på trass, ble anklaget for å oppføre seg som en treåring, helt uten grunnlag. Hvem som helst ville fyrt av som en rakett på nyttårsaften av det, og han sier såpass til Eskild også, men Eskild bare rister lett på hodet.

«Tenk over det en gang til, Isak», sier han. «Jeg er ganske sikker på at du vet hvorfor du ble så sint.»

Og faen heller at Eskild skal kjenne ham så godt, det er en av de mest irriterende sidene til Eskild, om ikke den aller mest irriterende siden. Han har i løpet av de årene de har kjent hverandre utviklet en treffsikkerhet rundt Isaks reaksjonsmønster, et mønster som Isak har forsøkt å begrave så dypt at det krever en arkeolog for å finne. Men Eskild vifter med de magiske fingrene, leser tanker og tryller frem svar som om mellomnavnet hans var Severus. 

Isak henter frem den imaginære spaden og graver litt, tillater seg selv å kjenne skikkelig godt etter, og det skal ikke mye sjelegransking til før han vet svaret.

«Jeg ble sint fordi Even har rett.» 

Et kjapt blikk på Eskild og han ser at han traff spikeren rett på hodet, for ansiktet hans har «hva var det jeg sa» skrevet over hele seg. Isak skammer seg dypt, både av reaksjonen og de opprinnelige tankene, og han kjenner et ubehagelig sug i magen, den dårlige samvittigheten legger seg som et surt teppe. 

«Mhm,» kommer det fra Eskild, og nå har han tatt på seg gurustemmen sin. «Men det er der du tar feil, min gode venn.»

Isak forstår ikke. Fatter ingenting akkurat nå. Hvorfor pusher Eskild ham på å innrømme sannheten, for i neste øyeblikk snu og påstå at det ikke er sannheten likevel? 

«Hvor lenge har vi kjent hverandre nå? Snart syv år?»

Isak nikker taust, tygger videre på neste sjokoladekjeks, nest siste i pakken. 

«Og i løpet av de syv årene, vet du hvor mange ganger jeg har sett deg gjøre noe kun for å trasse faren din?» Eskild gir ikke Isak tid til å svare, han fortsetter ufortrødent med sin enveis dialog. «Ingen. Ingen ganger har du gjort noe hvor det å trasse faren din var hovedmotivet. Det kan være at det et par ganger har vært en hyggelig bieffekt, men aldri som eneste grunn. Med mindre du regner å ikke ville ta mot penger fra din søkkrike far som trass, da. Hvis det teller så har du litt flere eksempler under beltet, en for hver gang han har spurt, sånn ca.» 

«Og,» fortsetter han. «Det at Even beskylder deg for det sier mer om Even enn om deg.»

Esklid reiser seg opp og setter tekoppene i vasken, den perfekte demonstrasjon på at leksjonen er over for denne gang, og at det er på tide å finne senga. Eller sovesofaen for Isak sitt tilfelle. De gjør seg klar for natta i en velkjent dans av gamle ritualer. Eskild rer opp på sofaen mens Isak gjør seg ferdig på badet. Eskild kommer inn og finner tannbørsten sin mens Isak holder på med egen tannpuss, og de bytter på å skylle ut i vasken med en presisjon som bare kommer av årevis øvelse og erfaring. Den første tiden etter at Isak flyttet inn var Eskild sin intimsone, eller mangel på sådan, et stort stressmoment for Isak. Eskild kunne komme inn og legge seg i senga til Isak rett etter at han var våknet og insistere på at han skulle hjelpe med å velge potensielle dater på Grindr eller han kunne finne på å vandre inn på badet når Isak stod i dusjen om Isak hadde glemt å låse døren. Men i løpet av alle årene de bodde sammen så utviklet de en forståelse for hva som var greit og ikke greit, Isak sin intimsone mer fleksibel og Eskild sine antenner mer robuste. 

«Du Isak?» Eskild snur seg i døren inn til soverommet i det han er i ferd med å gå inn for å ta natta. «Jeg vil at du tenker over en ting, når du prøvde å overbevise Even om at det er greit om dere dater selv om han jobber for far din, sa du det du ville at han skulle vite eller det du vet han trenger å høre?» 

Isak blir liggende og gruble på svaret på det et godt stykke uti de små timer. Hele tiden han har vært med Even har han vært så opptatt av å fortelle at det er ikke noe problem, at alt vil gå greit og at Even er helt trygg. Dette er ting han selv ville ha visst om situasjonen var omvendt. Men ikke en eneste gang har han stoppet opp og tenkt over hva det egentlig er Even trenger å vite, ikke spurt hvorfor Even er så opphengt i dette med frykt for å miste jobben, ikke spurt hvorfor det er et så stort problem at han jobber for faren til Isak. Han har vært så opptatt av å beskrive verden ut i fra sin egen navle at han har helt glemt at andre har andre perspektiver, andre behov og kommer fra et helt annet sted. Han sovner med to tanker i hodet. Den første er at det han hadde prøvd å gjøre er godt tenkt, godt ment, men langt i fra godt gjennomført. 

Den andre er at han må snakke med faren sin før han prøver å snakke med Even igjen.


	14. I don’t need permission, make my own decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En kommentar på forrige kapittel fikk meg til å innse at jeg har vært litt ambisiøs med valg av tittel på historien min. Det vil jeg forsøke å rette opp nå. "Tenke sjæl og mene" er tittelen på en sang fra 1981, som jeg tror de aller fleste voksne nordmenn kjenner godt til. Den er skrevet for ungdommen da, men jeg synes den er like passende for ungdommen nå. Den handler om å finne seg selv og finne ut hva man står for, klare seg selv og tjene sine egne penger. Bli voksen, rett og slett. 
> 
> Dere kan høre sangen (med tekst) her: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRuM_l06Sqk>
> 
> Det å velge sangtitler eller sangstrofer som navn på historiene mine er blitt en greie for meg. Hva som kommer først er i de aller fleste tilfeller litt høna og egget, men denne gangen var det definitivt sangen som kom først, selv om "working title" lenge var noe helt annet. Men sangen lå der i bakhodet helt fra starten.

Det har vært noen tøffe uker for Even, han har slept seg på jobb om morgenen og slept seg hjem igjen, og all energien hans har gått med til å holde seg gående på jobb, gjøre så godt han kan, overbevise dem om at han fortjener fast jobb. Resten av tiden har han kun eksistert. Stirret i veggen, villet tiden til å gå raskere, selv om han egentlig ikke vet hvorfor det er så viktig at tiden går fort. Kanskje fordi det da går mot lysere tider, et håp om at våren vil bringe med seg bedre humør, bringe Isak tilbake? 

Han vet at det er opp til ham å ta kontakt, prøve å reparere den vaklende broen han så effektivt pulveriserte med ord, like effektivt som en hvilken som helst ladning dynamitt. Det har ikke gått en dag, nesten ikke en time, uten at han har angret på det han sa, angret på det han ikke sa, angret på at han lot seg presse til å si. Han hadde sett tegnene, visst at det ville komme, Isak hadde flere ganger prøvd å flytte grensene, skyve ubemerket på dem, og han hadde viljeløst latt det skje. Han angrer nå, men det er for sent å angre. Han burde stoppet det første gangen det skjedde, eller andre. I stedet hadde han latt det skli, tenkte at det ikke kunne være så farlig, hvor ille kan det bli liksom? Svaret på det kom kjappere og mer konsist enn han kunne forestilt seg. 

Han har akkurat vært ute og kjøpt seg en kopp kaffe etter lunsjen, en luksus han har unnet seg et par ganger i uken etter at han fikk sin første lønning, og på vei inn resepsjonen møter han Terje Valtersen. 

«Even!» kommer det begeistret fra sjefen. «Godt å se deg. Går det bra?» 

Even er litt sjokkskadet over at han vet hva han heter, de er mange ansatte og han er ny, og har bare møtt ham ved et par anledninger utenom den famøse presentasjonen. Han får mumlet frem at det går bra, og gjør seg klar til å gå tilbake til arbeidsplassen sin, men sjefen har andre planer. «Har du et par minutter? Det er noe jeg gjerne skulle ha snakket med deg om. Men vi kan ta det litt senere, hvis det passer bedre.» 

Even blir stående og blinke, frykten han har båret på siden første arbeidsdag kommer til overflaten, dette er dagen de oppdager at han egentlig ikke kan noe som helst og han får beskjed om at de ikke kommer til å tilby fast jobb. De siste to månedene har han gått rundt med en bestemt følelse av at det bare er snakk om tid før de innser at han bare faker alt, og egentlig ikke kan noe som helst. Men han hadde håpet på å få høre det fra egen leder, ikke administrerende, nå blir det for brutalt, for voldsomt, for ekte. Før han vet ordet av det sitter han på kontoret til administrerende, og klamrer seg til pappkruset så hardt at knokene er hvite. Han setter seg forsiktig ned i en av de to stolene som står på andre siden av kontorpulten, de er ganske lave og han sliter med å få plassert de lange beina sine uten at det ser altfor klønete ut, pulsen faretruende nær 200 slag i minuttet. 

Sjefen ser på ham med det samme granskende blikket som Isak kan ha. Som far, som sønn, tenker Even. Selv om øynene ikke er like er blikket akkurat det samme. 

«Så, Even, trives du bra hos oss?» 

Han blinker litt perpleks, plutselig usikker på møtets agenda likevel. «Ja, jeg trives veldig bra,» får han stammet frem. «Veldig hyggelige folk og interessante oppgaver.» 

Sjefen nikker oppmerksomt, Even mistenker det er en vane han har lagt seg til for å se interessert ut, det virker for tilgjort, for tillært, for påtatt. «Det var en veldig bra presentasjon du og Martin holdt for en del uker siden, det var veldig interessant å få et nytt perspektiv på hvordan vi skal angripe det markedssegmentet. Har dere fått jobbet noe mer med de innspillene vi kom med?»

«Ja, vi har jobbet en del med det, har kommet opp med et par alternativer vi tenkte å presentere om ikke så lenge. Sånn vi ser det så har vi to valg, som begge er bra på hver sin måte, men kommer med noen kostnader som man må vurdere om man er villig til å ta. Eller du, da. Du må bestemme om du er villig til det.»

«Det høres interessant da, ser frem til å få det presentert. Tror du at dere vil kunne ha det klart til ledermøtet neste uke?»

«Det må du nesten høre med Martin om, men jeg tror det.»

«Flott, det skal jeg gjøre.» Valtersen legger armene bak hodet og lener seg bakover i stolen. Selv etter en lang dag på kontoret er skjorten hans helt plettfri, ikke en krøll, ikke en rynke, ikke et lite svettemerke under armene og Even lurer på hvordan det er mulig å få til. Kanskje han bytter klær i løpet av dagen?

«Men det var ikke derfor jeg ba deg komme inn på kontoret mitt.» 

Even ser ned i gulvet, gjør seg klar for det som må komme, kritikken, beskjeden om at han ikke får jobb, dommen. Han prøver å overtale seg selv om at det kommer til å gå bra, han vil overleve dette nederlaget også. Han løfter hodet, skal han først få sparken så skal han i det minste se sjefen rett i øynene når det skjer. «Nei?»

«Nei. Jeg har noe litt mer personlig å spørre deg om. Du er venn med Isak, er du ikke?»

«Eh, jo?» Even forstår ikke helt hvor denne samtalen beveger seg, det eneste han vet sikkert er at pulsen ikke har roet seg, nervene er i helspenn og han er usikker på om han får ut mer enn noen få ord. 

«Ja, jeg synes jeg har sett dere sammen til lunsj, og etter jobb og sånt. Men nå har jeg ikke sett Isak på flere uker, han har ringt inn og sagt at han er syk og har for mye å gjøre med studiene og jeg tror han lyver, han har ikke vært borte fra jobb mer enn en dag i slengen de siste to årene, til tross for sykdom og eksamener og alt. Det er ikke likt Isak, det her.»

Even er svimmel av hvor mange ulike retninger denne samtalen tar, og ingen av dem er den retningen han hadde forventet. «Tror du ikke at du bør spørre Isak om dette?»

«Jeg har det, men han svarer at han er syk. Og når jeg så deg i resepsjonen i sted så kom jeg på at dere er venner og at du sikkert vet hva som skjer. Vet du noe?»

«Vel, jeg er ikke sikker. Tror uansett ikke det er min historie å fortelle.»

«Du vil ikke komme mellom oss, jeg respekterer det.»

Even tenker at det er det første sanne som har blitt sagt i dette rommet til nå. 

Valtersen lener seg fremover, legger albuene på knærne. «Kan jeg spørre hvor lenge du har kjent Isak?»

«Vi traff hverandre rett før jeg begynte å jobbe her, så ikke så lenge.» Han er tilbake til å stirre på hendene sine, kaffekoppen er for lengst tom, og han vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av den, ender opp med å sette den på gulvet ved siden av seg. 

«Unnskyld at jeg graver, men er dere mer enn bare venner?»

Even løfter hodet så raskt at han er redd han skader et par nakkevirvler i prosessen. Hvordan i huleste?

«Ja, jeg har jo sett hvor glad Isak har vært i det siste, jeg tror ikke jeg har sett ham så blid og glad siden moren hans gikk bort, eller egentlig lenge før det. Og jeg mistenker det har noe med deg å gjøre, stemmer det?» 

Even trekker pusten, kjenner hvordan nervøsiteten gjør at hele kroppen skjelver, han ikke har kontroll på musklene og han er redd for at stemmen skal briste eller skjelve og avsløre hvor kleint han synes dette er. «Vi er bare venner, eller vi var bare venner, jeg har ikke snakket med Isak på et par uker.» Stemmen skjelver, det er hakket før tårene kommer. 

«Hvorfor det?» Han lener seg fremover i stolen, ser rakt på Even med et uutgrunnelig blikk.

«Vel, greia er at Isak og jeg har hengt en del sammen i det siste, og... Og jeg.» Han stopper opp, tør ikke helt, men bestemmer seg for at det får bære eller briste. «Jeg liker Isak veldig godt, og jeg tror han liker meg. Men jeg har vært så usikker på om det er greit, siden jeg jobber her og han er din sønn. Vi hadde en kjempekrangel, eller jeg hadde en kjempekrangel om det for et par uker siden. Sa ting jeg ikke burde sagt. Og etter det har vi ikke snakket sammen.»

Even skjønner han har gått langt over streken i det samme han sier det, det her er ikke noe sjefen har noen ting med.

«Hvorfor skulle det være et problem? Det at han er min sønn skal ikke få lov å diktere hvem du er sammen med. Jeg legger meg ikke opp i hva mine ansatte gjør på fritiden.» 

Even vet ikke hva han skal si, så han bare trekker på skuldrene, han kunne ikke følt seg mer dust enn han gjør akkurat nå. 

Terje sukker tungt, og setter seg tilbake i stolen og legger armen bak hodet. «Even, det er mange år siden jeg hadde noen rett å mene noe om hva Isak gjør eller ikke gjør. Han har alltid hatt sin egen vilje, og han gjør som han vil.»

«Ja, jeg vet det,» klarer han å stotre frem, hjertet banker så hardt at det er på vei ut av brystet. «Men han er sønnen din, og du er sjefen min, og det er min første jobb. Og jeg har egentlig ikke lyst til å blande privatlivet mitt inn i jobblivet.»

«Even, det vil ikke ha noe å si for oss her om du er sammen med Isak eller ikke. Jeg legger meg ikke opp i privatlivet til mine ansatte.» Tonen er mildt, med et hint av oppgitthet. «Og jeg legger meg ikke opp i privatlivet til Isak, samme hva han tror om den saken. Jeg kan ikke hindre verken han eller deg å være sammen. Og for hva det er verdt, jeg tror han kan gjøre mye verre enn å bli sammen med deg.»

Even har problemer med å forstå det sjefen sier. Sitter han her og mener at han ikke blander seg opp i hva Isak vil?

«Men du Even, har du spurt Isak om hva han mener om dette?» 

«Ehhh, ja. Jeg tror han mener det samme som deg.»

Terje nikker, kanskje for å vise at han er enig? Eller fornøyd? Even synes det er vanskelig å tolke. «Er det en ting jeg er sikker på så er det at den eneste som bestemmer over Isak er Isak. Ikke jeg. Ikke du. Er det noe jeg har måttet lære meg å akseptere og respektere er det at Isak er sin egen person med sin egen vilje, og det er ingenting jeg gjør eller sier som kan endre meningen hans. Og jeg vet veldig godt at den dagen han er ferdig med å studere så vil han finne en jobb som er relevant, og da kommer han ikke til å jobbe her hos meg mer.»

«Og det er helt greit for deg?»

«Ja. Det er det. Misforstå meg rett, jeg synes det er veldig hyggelig at han jobber her, det gir meg en anledning til å treffe ham og prøve å bli kjent meg ham igjen. Men det er lenge siden jeg innfant meg med han ikke kommer til å ta over etter meg, og jeg har ingen planer om å tvinge ham til det.»

Terje kikker på klokken, for å signaliser at samtalen er slutt, og Even tar hintet og reiser seg for å gå, og husker i siste liten å ta med seg det tomme kaffebegeret. På vei ut døra snur han seg. «Har du fortalt dette til Isak?»

«Hva da?» Sjefen ser ut som et spørsmålstegn. 

Even lener seg inntil dørkarmen, prøver å finne feste. «At du respekterer hans valg? At du ikke forventer at han skal begynne her?» 

«Det er jeg sikker på at han vet.» 

«Nå skal ikke jeg legge meg opp i deres forhold, og hva du skal si og ikke si til Isak, men jeg tror kanskje han trenger å høre deg si det.»


	15. Said it's too late to apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarfeltet mitt de siste kapitlene har vært (positivt) oversvømmet av "nå må de prate"-kommentarer, så her kommer svaret dere alle har ventet på. De prater! Med hverandre! På en måte... Det ble et langt kapittel i det minste.

Det er litt mer enn to uker siden han så Isak, litt mer enn to uker siden den fatale krangelen de hadde, litt mer enn to uker siden han gikk ut døren hos Isak, usikker på om han noensinne får lov å gå inn den døren igjen. Eller, krangel og krangel fru Blom, den bestod jo mest av Even som skjelte ut Isak, og Isak som gjorde tapre forsøk på å forsvare seg mot stormen som kom mot. Evens samvittighet er fortsatt kullsvart, og det gjør fysisk vondt å tenke på hvor sint og lei seg Isak var da han kastet Even ut. Hvis han kunne gå tilbake og gjøre om på det ville han håndtert hele situasjonen helt annerledes, men det er jo ikke noe å gjøre med det nå. 

Eneste vei ut av denne smørja er å legge seg flat, beklage, si unnskyld og håpe på at Isak klarer å tilgi, sånn at de i det minste kan være venner igjen. Han vet at det er nesten som å tro på julenissen, men han vil så gjerne fikse dette, gjøre det bra igjen. Og kanskje, kanskje ha en sjanse til noe sammen med Isak. 

Praten med Terje Valtersen hadde fungert på den måten at han nå er tryggere på hva han vil. Nå gjelder det bare å få sagt det til Isak. 

Men hvordan sier du unnskyld når du har vært så dum? Han har ikke tall på hvor mange planer han har klekket ut og forkastet i forsøket på å finne den perfekte unnskyldningen. 

Det har nå kommet til det punktet at hvis han går en runde til i stuen nå så vil det bli permanente spor etter ham, og naboen under er sikkert i ferd med å klikke av all travingen. Han tviholder i telefonen, som om han er redd for å miste den i gulvet eller noe. Nervene dirrer i kroppen, og nå må han bare handle før det er for sent. Før han rekker å tenke mer over det har han slått nummeret til Isak, høyrehånda skjelver når han fører den opp til øret. Han holder pusten mens han hører det ringer, ett ring, to ring, tre ring. «Velkommen til mobilsvar fra Telenor...» Han legger på, nummen av skuffelse. Det var for få ring til at det var tilfeldig at det gikk til mobilsvar, hvilket kan kun bety at Isak har avvist samtalen. 

Det er ikke noe vits i å prøve igjen, han kommer sikkert til å bli avvist igjen. Han synker ned på sofaen, slenger telefonen på bordet for å få den bort. I det den treffer bordplata kommer det en meldingslyd og lynraskt tar han telefonen til seg og åpner meldingen når han ser det er fra Isak. 

«Er det sant at du har diskutert meg med pappa, bak min rygg? Faen Even!»

Han banner lavt, det var ikke planen at Isak skulle vite om praten han hadde med faren, snakk om strek i regningen. Men han hadde ikke snakket om Isak, ikke egentlig, ikke frivillig. Men hvis faren har fortalt om samtalen så er det jo ikke rart om det er det Isak tror. Han kjenner at behovet for å forklare seg vokser og han prøver å ringe en gang til, men sendes nok en gang til telefonsvarer. Han åpner meldingsappen og svarer Isak der i stedet. «Please, svar meg. Jeg vil ikke ta dette over melding.» Han prøver å ringe en gang til, denne gangen blir han avvist med en gang. Faen, faen, faen. Han får lyst til å kaste telefonen vegg i mellom, men tar seg i det i siste sekund. 

Han prøver en siste gang, må høre stemmen til Isak, sender en siste melding. «Isak, vær så snill, prat med meg, ring meg.» 

Han teller sekunder, minutter. Ingenting. Telefonen er taus, leiligheten er taus, han er villig til å sverge på at trafikken utenfor er taus. Det eneste han hører er suset i ørene, blodet som dunker. 

Til slutt er det som om telefonen forbarmer seg over ham med en melding som det ikke er å ta feil av. «Du kan komme i morgen kveld, jeg er hjemme etter klokken syv.» Ikke noe smiley, ikke noe hint om hva han synes, men Even tar olivengrenen som rekkes ut og begynner å planlegge hvordan han skal få fortalt Isak alt. 

For nå holder det ikke å bare be om unnskyldning for alt det han sa, han må også be om unnskyldning for alt det han ikke sa, alt det han burde sagt. Hemmelighetene han har beskyttet med hele seg, som har stått som en tykk mur mellom ham og Isak, et hinder selv ikke verdens mest sjarmerende fyr med grønne øyne og myke krøller klarte å trenge igjennom. 

Når han kommer inn i leiligheten til Isak neste dag ligger nervene tykt utenpå, og det blir ikke bedre når han ser hvordan kroppsspråket til Isak skriker at han ikke er velkommen, at han er en inntrenger. Armene er foldet over brystet, ryggen er rak, hodet hevet, blikket skriker «ikke kødd med meg». 

Denne versjonen av Isak har han sett før, men den gangen var sinnet rettet mot noen andre enn Even. Det er vesentlig mer skummelt når det er ham selv som er årsaken til sinnet. Klumpen i halsen har vokst seg ubehagelig stor og han svelger en, to, tre ganger for å få den bort, men i beste fall klarer han å redusere størrelsen litt.

Han prøver å holde seg rolig, henger opp jakke, tar av seg skoene og går inn i stuen. Puster. Ser på Isak. «Skal vi sette oss, kanskje?" 

Isak går noe motvillig med på det, setter seg helt ytterst på sofaen, så langt unna Even han kan komme. 

Han kremter, prøver å huske hva han hadde bestemt seg for å si, men nå er det bare hvit støy i hodet. Han trekker pusten dypt, eller rettere sagt, han prøver å trekke pusten dypt, men det er noe der, en spenning, som gjør at det bare blir halvveis. Når han begynner å snakke hører han at stemmen skjelver. «Jeg vil bare si unnskyld. Unnskyld for at jeg sa at du gjør ting bare for å trasse. Jeg vet jo at du ikke gjør det.» Han stirrer ned i hendene, redd for å kikke opp på Isak, redd for å bli møtt av det sinte blikket. Blikket som garantert kommer til å ta motet fra ham. 

«Du er en av de fineste og modigste jeg vet om, og jeg vet at det jeg sa såret deg. Og jeg har ikke snakket om deg med faren din bak ryggen din. Han spurte om jeg visste hvorfor du ikke var på jobb, og sa at det måtte han spørre deg om. Og så lurte han på om vi var mer enn venner, og jeg sa at det var vi ikke. Han gav seg ikke og lurte på hvorfor og da sa jeg det var fordi jeg ikke ville blande jobb og privatliv på den måten.» 

Isak snøfter, men sier ikke noe og Even tar det som et tegn på at han bør fortsette. «Og så sa han at han ikke kunne bestemme over deg eller meg, og at han visste du ville gjøre som du vil etter at du er ferdig utdannet og at du aldri vil ta over, og at det er greit for ham. Det eneste jeg sa da var å spørre om han hadde fortalt det til deg, jeg lover, jeg sa ingenting annet.»

Han kikker opp på Isak for første gang, og ser kjapt at sinnet er der fortsatt, rynken mellom øyenbrynene er uttalt og minen er knytt. 

«Jeg tror deg. Men hvorfor snakket du med ham om meg i det hele tatt? Jeg forstod jo ingenting da han ringte i går og plutselig ville prate.» 

Even svelger tungt, han burde visst faren til Isak kom til å agere kjapt, han er typen til det. «Han kom til meg og ville snakke med meg på kontoret sitt. Jeg visste jo ikke om hva, og når administrerende kommer og vil prate, da har man ikke akkurat mye valg.»

«Men det forklarer jo ikke hvorfor dere diskuterte meg? Eller oss?» Isak har reist seg fra sofaen igjen, og traver litt hvileløst rundt i stua. Even vil be ham om å sette seg, ta tak i hånda hans og dra han tilbake til sofaen, men han stopper seg selv, innser at det ville vært uklokt å provosere Isak akkurat nå. 

«Han trodde vel jeg kjente deg godt nok til å vite hvorfor du var borte fra jobb, da? Han har sett oss i kantina og rundt på kontoret, vi har jo hengt sammen en del på jobb, de fleste har sikkert fått med seg det, da? Jeg vet vel ikke jeg?»

Isak sier ingenting, ser knapt på Even når han snakker. Even strever med å tolke kroppsspråket. Usikker på om Isak er mindre irritert nå, eller om det er bare er noe han innbiller seg. Men det uansett nå eller aldri. Får han ikke sagt ting nå får han aldri sagt det. 

«Jeg har bare vært sammen med to personer,» begynner han. Han ser på Isak at han har lyst til å avbryte, så han fortsetter før han blir avbrutt, stirrer ned på hendene sine mens han prater. «Første kjæresten min ble jeg sammen med da vi var 15, vi gikk fortsatt på ungdomsskolen. Bare barn, egentlig, men det brydde vi oss ikke om da.» 

Han kikker opp på Isak, fortsatt redd for å bli stoppet, men det ser ut til at avbrytelsen er midlertidig avbrutt.

«Jeg var 17, nesten 18, da jeg fikk diagnosen min. Før det hadde jeg vært deprimert noen ganger, men denne gangen hadde jeg en skikkelig manisk episode først, så det var ikke noe tvil. Sonja, kjæresten min, stod støtt med meg gjennom det hele, selv om jeg oppførte meg skikkelig drittsekk. Nektet å godta diagnosen, nektet å godta at det var for alltid. Nektet å godta at jeg måtte ta medisiner og hatet bivirkningen og begrensningene.»

Isak har sluttet å trave rundt, og har i stedet stilt seg med ryggen til veggen, med både armer og ben i kors. Even tenker at det er bare å fortsette, bli ferdig med denne historien en gang for alle. 

«Det hjalp ikke at jeg måtte ta tredje året mitt på nytt, fordi fraværet ble for stort, selv om det her var før fritaksgrensen var innført. Ikke godt nok grunnlag for vurdering, og ikke klarte jeg å ta eksamen heller. Så mens alle vennene mine gikk videre var jeg stuck med nok et år på samme videregående som jeg hadde føkket opp på året før, der alle visste hvem jeg var og hva som feilet meg, og jeg taklet det ikke spesielt bra. Det var siste dråpen i forholdet til Sonja, og jeg la hele skylda på bipolaren og var overbevist om at jeg aldri kom til å ha noen fremtid, kjæreste eller utdanning.»

Han har snakket seg varm nå, merker at skjelvingen i stemmen har roet seg, noe som også kan henge sammen med at kroppsspråket til Isak har roet seg ned. Han er overrasket over hvor stor innvirkning Isak har på ham, og klarer ikke bestemme seg for om det er en god ting eller ikke. Akkurat nå føler han seg litt som Pinocchio, nesen er lang og kroppen styrt av noe utenforstående. Men for første gang snakker han hele sannheten til Isak, og det kjennes godt og sårbart på samme tid. 

«Så da jeg begynte på BI bestemte jeg meg for at jeg ikke skulle fortelle det til noen, litt som at det man ikke snakker om det eksisterer ikke. Jeg hadde ikke hatt en episode på en stund, medisinene hadde begynt å virke og dosen justert sånn at bivirkningene ikke var like ille. Så jeg holdt det for meg selv, og det gikk bra veldig lenge. Våren i andre klasse traff jeg Elisabeth, eller Lisa som hun ville bli kalt. Hun var...», han drar på det. «Hun var alt jeg kunne tenke meg. Full av liv, kreativ, morsom og en sånn person som alle ville være sammen med. Det tok ikke lang tid før jeg hadde flyttet hjemmefra og rett inn til henne, i leiligheten foreldrene hadde kjøpt til henne.» 

Isak har satt seg ned på sofaen sammen med ham, fortsatt taus, men litt mindre forknytt, kjeven litt mindre anstrengt som i sted. Men fortsatt minst en meter for langt unna. 

«Av en eller annen idiotisk grunn valgte jeg å ikke fortelle Lisa om bipolaren før jeg måtte. Og med det mener jeg at jeg ventet til jeg merket at jeg var på vei å bli manisk.» 

Isak snøfter, klar på hva han synes om akkurat den saken. 

«Ja, jeg vet. Skikkelig smart. Jeg dumpet "btw, jeg er bipolar, holder på å bli manisk og drar hjem til mamma og pappa en stund" rett i fanget på henne, mens jeg stod der i gangen med baggen ferdig pakket. Jeg ble borte i noen uker, og svarte knapt på meldinger. Ikke det at jeg fikk så mange, hun var ganske pissed og holdt avstand. Da jeg endelig var bedre fikk vi ryddet opp i det, og reddet forholdet, men når jeg ser tilbake på det nå så var nok noe permanent ødelagt, og jeg la fortsatt skylden på bipolaren. Det var den som gjorde det, ikke jeg, ikke mine valg.»

Til Isaks forsvar så sier han ikke noe, kommentarer ikke. Den sinte Isak er borte, den litt resignerte ser ut til å ha erstattet ham. 

«Altså, jeg vet at det ikke er sånn, jeg vet det nå. Jeg har lært det nå. Men ja. For to år siden trodde jeg livet mitt var helt perfekt. Jeg hadde ikke vært manisk på godt over et år, forholdet til Lisa var bra og jeg hadde bare masteren igjen av studiene, og jeg hadde ordnet meg sommerjobb samme sted som jeg skulle skrive masteren, med mulighet for jobb når jeg var ferdig. Jeg var på et sted jeg fire år tidligere hadde trodd at skulle være helt umulig, og jeg burde visst at det var for godt til å være sant.»

Det ser ut til at lyset er begynt å gå opp for Isak nå, at han forstår litt mer hvor Even kommer fra og for første gang er hans Isak tilbake. Tror han. Men han må få sagt resten. Selv om han nå kommer til det som for alvor gjør vondt, som et sår som så vidt har grodd, men hvor det skal ingenting til før det er helt åpent igjen. 

«For det viste seg at sommerjobben jeg hadde fått var på samme sted som faren til Lisa jobber. Det er en stor bedrift, så det burde ikke ha noe å si. Men så viste det seg at Lisa og jeg ikke hadde det så bra som det jeg innbilte meg, vi hadde begynte å krangle mer og mer, og det virket som om uansett hva jeg gjorde eller prøvde for å fikse ting så fant hun nye ting å kritisere meg for eller krangle om. Jeg hadde vært så opptatt med å lese til eksamen at jeg ikke merket at hun brukte mindre og mindre tid med meg. Det var ikke før en felles studiekamerat av oss fortalte meg at hun hadde holdt på med noen andre bak min rygg at jeg fant ut av det. Hun ville teste om gresset var grønnere på andre siden av gjerdet hadde hun fortalt venninnene sine. Noe det ikke var i følge henne når jeg konfronterte henne med det. Vi kranglet, jeg sa ting jeg ikke mente og før jeg visste ord av det hadde hun dumpet meg og la all skylden på meg og bipolaren min. Og jeg lot henne.»

«Hvorfor det?» Det er første gang Isak har sagt noe siden han begynte å fortelle. «Jeg mener, det var hun som var utro, hun kan ikke bare legge skylden på deg!» Han virker nesten sint på Even sin vegne. 

«Jeg vet nå at det ikke var riktig, men jeg hadde fortsatt dårlig samvittighet for at jeg ikke fortalte om bipolaren min før, og for at jeg følte jeg lurte henne til å være sammen med meg etterpå.»

«Du vet du ikke kan tvinge noen til noe som helst, det er noe som heter fri vilje, Even.» 

«Det er lett å si nå i etterpåklokskapens krystallklare lys. Men da var alt bare sauset sammen i et totalt kaos i hodet mitt. Problemet ble jo at hun eide sannheten, så når faren hennes fikk vite det så klarte han å overtale de jeg skulle jobbe og skrive masteroppgave for at jeg ikke burde få jobb der likevel, og brukte diagnosen min som årsak. Og det til tross for at jeg hadde vært ærlig med dem om det da jeg søkte, men nå ble det plutselig et kjempeproblem og de trakk tilbake tilbudet.» Han trekker pusten, og nesten hikster i det luften går ned i lungene. Adrenalinnivået må være skyhøyt akkurat nå tenker han, han kan nesten kjenne hvordan hver eneste nerve i kroppen dirrer.

«Så da satt jeg der, uten sommerjobb, uten plan for master, uten kjæreste og uten plass å bo. Ingenting betydde noe lenger, og jeg begynte å slurve med medisinene og da fikk jeg selvsagt en kjempeepisode. Mamma og pappa måtte pakke tingene mine for meg, og flyttet meg hjem, og det endte med at jeg strøk på samtlige eksamener den våren, var skikkelig deprimert hele den sommeren og lå hjemme på gutterommet ute av stand til å gjøre noe.»

Selv etter nesten to år så sitter denne opplevelsen så dypt i ham at han begynner å grine når han forteller om det. Sviket han opplevde den våren hadde tatt utrolig lang tid å komme over, og mange timer hos psykolog. Han ser på Isak mens han forsøker å tørke bort tårene som tvinger seg frem. Føler seg mer sårbar enn noen gang. 

«Beklager at jeg ikke fortalte deg med en gang om bipolaren min. Jeg hadde tenkt å gjøre det etter den presentasjonen, men så skjedde det som skjedde og det virket ikke like viktig lenger. For vi kunne jo uansett ikke være sammen, og så ble det vanskeligere og vanskeligere for hver gang vi møttes. Og unnskyld for alle de slemme tingene jeg sa. Jeg mente dem virkelig ikke, det var mitt patetiske forsøk på å skyve deg unna, beskytte deg på en måte. Jeg vet det ikke er en god unnskyldning, men det er den eneste jeg har. Jeg såret deg bevisst, og det kommer jeg til å angre på for alltid.» Tårene triller tett nå, og han må gå, må komme seg ut, forsvinne før panikken tar ham. Orker ikke se på Isak, orker ikke møte medlidenheten i øynene hans, orker ikke høre avvisningen som må komme. 

«Jeg skal la deg være nå, skal ikke forstyrre deg mer. Jeg bare håper du kan tilgi meg, at vi kan være venner igjen. Jeg har savnet deg.» Han reiser seg, går ut i gangen og finner yttertøyet. Det eneste han ønsker er at Isak skal be ham om å bli, si at han er unnskyldt og at de kan begynne på nytt. Men Isak bare står der som en saltstøtte, sier ingenting. Hvorfor skal det være så vanskelig å be om å få bli?


	16. Keep us safe until the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fantastisk respons på forrige kapittel. Jeg var bittelitt redd for at det skulle bli for mye, for lite troverdig, men det ser ut til at det gikk greit. 
> 
> Det er med vemod at jeg publiserer det som er det siste kapittelet i denne historien. De siste avsnittene her er noe av det første jeg skrev når jeg begynte å skrive denne historien, og de har ligget og ventet på å få bli publisert ganske lenge nå og har fungert som rettesnoren i hele historien. 
> 
> Takk for følget! Nå venter sommer og sommerferie på meg.

Han er halvveis nede i trappa da vissheten om at dette er en tabbe slår ham som et lynnedslag. Han kan ikke gå nå, han kan ikke gi opp dette nå. Isak er for bra til å ikke kjempe for. Han har aldri følt det sånn som det her, og ikke tale om at han har tenkt å la det gå uten en kamp. Han snur, tar trappetrinnene to i slengen og løfter hånden for å banke på, men før han kommer så langt så slår døren opp og der står Isak, med vinterjakken på og lua på snei. 

«Unnskyld Isak, jeg skulle ikke gått. Oss to, det her, jeg kan ikke gå fra det, kan ikke gå fra deg.»

Isak svarer ikke, men Even rekker ikke å krisemaksimere før han kjenner Isaks armer rundt seg, Isaks tårevåte kinn mot sitt kinn. «Jeg skulle ikke latt deg gå.» Han omtrent hvisker ordene inn i øret til Even, akkurat høyt nok til at Even hører det.

Isak trekker seg litt unna, og Even blir et lite øyeblikk redd for at han hørte feil, at Isak har ombestemt seg igjen, ikke vil ha ham på den måten. Men Isak ser på ham med et bestemt blikk og med det samme faste taket om livet hans, og Even ville ikke klart å trekke seg unna om han så ville. 

«Jeg er ikke sint på deg, jeg kunne aldri vært sint på deg, selv om du såret meg.» Han flytter hendene opp og holder ansiktet til Even fast. Insisterer med hele seg at Even lytter, får med seg budskapet. «Men da pappa sa at dere hadde pratet, da klikket det litt for meg, sorry for det. Det var bare det at de tingene du sa, de traff litt for godt, og det gjorde vondt en stund, jeg må innrømme det, men jeg forstår nå hvorfor du sa det du sa og jeg tilgir deg. Jeg har savnet deg, veldig.»

Even klarer ikke å tro det han hører. Isak har savnet ham. Isak tilgir ham. Han står her i døråpningen til Isak og får alt han har ønsket seg de siste ukene servert på et sølvfat, og det er som om tankene prosesseres et ord om gangen, så sakte at man skulle tro hjernen hans var omkranset av den sirupen mormor bruker når hun lager julekaker. 

Tid og sted blir irrelevant, det eneste som betyr noe er Isak og det faktum at de står her og holder om hverandre. Even hvisker forsiktige ord i øret til Isak og han får like forsiktige ord tilbake. Og hvor hvert sekund som tikker forbi faller stillaset han har bygget rundt seg, forsvarsverket fordamper. Tilbake står Even, uten beskyttelse, bunn ærlig, klar for å gi og klar for å ta på en måte han aldri har vært før. 

Isak flytter dem umerkelig inn i leiligheten og døren går igjen med et lite smell. Isak presser leppene sine mot Evens, kysser ham forsiktig. Men Even vil ikke ha forsiktig, han vil ha alt, alt han kan få og alt Isak kan gi.

Ilingene løper igjennom kroppen når Isak besvarer kysset like grådig, like ivrig. Even dytter ryggen til Isak inn mot veggen i gangen, en hånd i håret og en på hofta, som for å holde ham på plass. Isak drar i jakken til Even, vil ha den av, bort, og de bryter kysset lenge nok til at de begge får vrengt av seg litt tøy. 

Kysset blir mer intenst, sultent, nesten brutalt. Han lar tungen snike seg ut av munnen og møter Isaks, og han nyter den våte følelsen, smaken av Isak, en smak han ikke visste det gikk an å savne med en slik intensitet som han har. Even lar tunga gli over underleppa til Isak og biter forsiktig i den, før den igjen finner Isaks tunge, leker med den varme ruheten. Leppene er våte, og de puster raskere, tyngre. Grepet om Isak blir hardere, ivrig, febrilsk. 

Isak tar over styringen, dytter Even ut av gangen, gjennom stua og mot soverommet, mens klærne blir liggende i en sti etter dem, buksene er det siste til å forsvinne på dørterskelen inn til soverommet. Even dytter Isak nesten brutalt ned på sengen og omtrent river av bokseren i iveren etter å få ham naken. Han ligger der som en gresk gud foran ham, veltrent, deilig, og Even vet knapt hvor han skal begynne, han vil ha alt, på en gang, med en gang. Han kysser hastig nedover brystkassen, leker med brystvortene og Isak stønner lave stønn som får Even til å ville øke intensiteten enda mer. Han kysser nedover magen, kjærtegner musklene som trekker seg sammen av berøringen. Isak ligger med øynene lukket, lar Even få fritt spillerom, flytter lårene litt fra hverandre for å gi Even plass, og Even tar hintet, setter seg mellom lårene. Han studerer den stive pikken, tar et resolutt tak med ene hånda og drar opp og ned et par ganger, leker med tuppen og drar et stønn ut av Isak. Men plutselig er det som om all travelheten fra i sted, all desperasjonen, blir borte som dugg for solen. Det er ikke noen grunn til å stresse dette, forhaste seg, dette øyeblikket er for viktig til å løpe igjennom det som om det var en 100 meter i VM. 

Han flytter seg oppover i senga, må være nærme med hele seg, og det er som om Isak forstår hva han tenker og føler, helt uten at han trenger å si det. De ligger tett i tett i senga, kysser, kjærtegner. Even legger seg halvveis over Isak, støtter seg lett på høyrearmen og legger foten sin mellom bena til Isak og kjenner på kroppskontakt fra skulder til tær. Bevegelsene er roligere nå, han tar seg tid til å kjenne virkelig godt etter. Kysser huden rett under øret, kjenner hvordan den smaker Isak og lytter etter lydene som bekrefter at dette er godt, at dette er riktig. Venstrehånda går på forsiktig oppdagelsesferd over hele overkroppen til Isak, kjenner at huden knupper seg lett der hånda har vært og merker hvordan pusten til Isak får brystkassen til å heve og senke seg i raskt tempo. 

Isak gjengjelder så godt han kan med den hånda som ikke er dekket av Even og han kjenner den overalt og på en gang. Øverst på ryggen, ned mot korsrykken, over baken, opp magen til den til slutt lander på brystet og begynner å leke med brystvortene. Even har egentlig aldri vært noen stor fan av det, ikke sett poenget, men når Isak gjør det kjennes det nesten overveldende godt. Alt med Isak kjennes overveldende godt og nytt, kjent og ukjent på samme tid. 

Han vet ikke hvor lenge de holder på sånn her, tiden blir relativ når han er med Isak. Men til slutt kjenner han at de må videre, det er ikke lenger nok å ligge og kysse, kjærtegne og nyte følelsen av hud mot hud. Han setter seg forsiktig opp på kne, lar munnen lage en sti av fuktighet fra krageben og nedover, planter små kyss på den nakne huden. På magen, lårene, bruker litt ekstra tid på den myke huden på innsiden av lårene. Isak sin pust går enda fortere, gir ham fornyet mot, som om han trengte det. Han setter seg igjen mellom lårene til Isak, tar tak i pikken med ene hånda, drar hånda opp og ned et par ganger før han bøyer hodet ned og lar tunga leke seg oppover skaftet, sirkle rundt hodet og nedover langs skaftet igjen. Isak skyver hoftene oppover, som for å gi Even et tegn til å få opp farten, gjøre noe mer enn å bare erte. 

«Even, vær så snill!» Isak stønner bedende og Even forbarmer seg over ham og tar pikken i munnen, først bare hodet, forsiktig, men lydene Isak lager egger ham til å suge dypere, kjenne på smaken av Isak, kjenne følelsen av Isak på tungen sin, han elsker at det er hardt og mykt på en gang. All usikkerheten han kjente på tidligere er borte, til tross for at dette er første gang han gjør dette for Isak, med Isak. Han øker intensiteten, suger mer bestemt, lar munnen omslutte pikken og tar han så dypt han klarer, mens han lar hånda dekke det han ikke rekker. Han stanser opp litt, lar tunga jobbe i sirkler over tuppen, mens han lar den ledige hånda leke forsiktig med pungen. Isak puster tungt, holder lett i håret til Even, som for å holde ham på plass. 

Han kan se at Isak er nærme nå, hører det på lydene og pusten, og bare tanken på at han får lov å gjøre dette for Isak, med Isak, gjør ham nesten svimmel og han kjenner hvor nærme han er selv. Han retter seg opp og lar hånda overta jobben, og Isak roper navnet hans i det han kommer og Even blir bare sittende og se fascinert på det som skjer, nyte at han får lov å se dette. 

Det tar litt tid før Isak er klar til å gjengjelde, og det er helt greit, de trenger begge å få igjen pusten litt. Han blir dyttet over på ryggen, og plutselig skjer alt på en gang. Hender og munn farer over kroppen, stryker, napper, kysser, leker. Isak tar ham i munnen med en besluttsomhet han skulle ønske han hadde selv. Det er ikke noe poeng i å prøve å vare, han vil ikke, kan ikke. Han er helt hinsides kåt nå, og tanken og synet på at han ligger her med munnen til Isak på seg er nok til at det nesten går i svart for ham. Han forsøker å komme med et advarende stønn til Isak, forsøker få ham til å forstå at han er i ferd med å komme. Isak fortsetter med hendene, lar fingrene gli taktfast og fast opp og ned, tommelen sveiper over hodet. Han kjenner rykningene i kroppen, kjenner at han kommer varmt og vått ut over magen, skrittet og hendene til Isak. 

Isak kryper opp til ham, legger seg halvveis over, halvveis på siden og bøyer hodet bakover og kysser ham lett. Det smaker salt, en smak av Isak og Even. Etter hvert går kyssene over i lavmælt prating om alt og ingenting og til slutt bare ingenting, de ligger helt stille og Even nyter det. Han nyter tyngden av Isak sitt hode som hviler på skulderen, bruker ham som pute, selv om høyre armen holder på å falle av etter å ha ligget i en ubehagelig stilling litt for lenge. Men han er mer enn villig til å ofre høyre armen for noen flere minutter sånn som dette. Stillheten i rommet ligger der som en lett sommerdyne, holder dem varme og trygge. Han er ganske sikker på at han aldri har kjent det sånn som det her noensinne før, en voldsom trygghet samtidig som alt føles nytt og spennende, urørt og klart til å erobres. Isak sin pust er rolig, og Even begynner å lure på om han har sovnet, noe som ikke ville vært merkelig, det er ganske sent på kvelden tror han, uten at han vet sikkert for det er ikke noen klokke på rommet og han vil ikke risikere å vekke Isak med å begynne å fomle etter telefonen. Det er dessuten helt uvesentlig å vite hva klokken er, de har hele livet foran seg. 

Plutselig kjenner han Isak bevege litt på seg, snu kroppen litt mer over på siden og hodet beveger seg litt sånn at det ligger mer på overarmen enn skulderen, og han kan kjenne skjeggstubbene til Isak skrape borti den tynne huden. 

«Even?» Isak sin stemme er bedende, spørrende, som om han er usikker på om han tør å si det som han har på hjertet. Even snur hodet litt han også, sånn at han kan kikke inn i øynene til Isak, kikke inn i det uutgrunnelige blikket. 

«Hmmm?», svarer han, klarer ikke å artikulere noe smartere akkurat nå.

«Jeg har tenkt litt,» fortsetter Isak. «Hva ville du gjort hvis pappa sa nei? Hvis han sa at det ikke var greit å være sammen med meg når du jobber der?»

Even løfter opp hånden litt, rufser Isak lett i håret og kysser ham på pannen, har aldri vært så sikker på et svar noen gang. «Jeg ville gjort akkurat det samme som nå.»


End file.
